Sailormoon M
by MysticMew
Summary: my own 6th part (german)


****

Sailormoon M(emory)

Mondprinzessin Serenitys Silberkristall

[Kapitel 01: Neue, alte Feinde][1]

[Kapitel 02: Unerwartetes Wiedersehen][2]

[Kapitel 03: Teufel in England][3]

[Kapitel 04: Semesterferien][4]

[Kapitel 05: Freundschaft ist wichtiger als Ruhm][5]

[Kapitel 06: Verlorene Liebe][6]

[Kapitel 07: Erinnerungen][7]

[Kapitel 08: Kein Ausweg][8]

[Kapitel 09: Abschied - Teil1][9]

[Kapitel 10: Abschied - Teil2][10]

[Kapitel 11: Eine schwere Schlacht][11]

[Kapitel 12: Die Macht der Freundschaft][12]

[Kapitel 13: Konzert mit Überraschungen][13]

[Kapitel 14: Die Suche beginnt][14]

[Kapitel 15: Talismane][15]

[Kapitel 16: Silberkristall][16]

[Kapitel 17: Der Sturm][17]

[Kapitel 18: Errettung][18]

[Kapitel 19: Der letzte Ausweg][19]

__

Vorwort

Gut. Das hier ist Version 2.2 von Staffel sechs. Falls ihr es noch nicht mitgekriegt habt, ich habe meine erste FanFic annulliert und diese hier an zwei wesentlichen Stellen (Kapitel 12+18) verändert. Die allererste Version war mir von der Handlung teilweise zu flach. Die Handlung dieses Teils wird euch jetzt zwar nicht mehr so überraschen, weil ihr einige Elemente schon kennen werdet und ich durch "Suche nach Hoffnung" an einen gewissen Rahmen gebunden bin. Schreibt mir, ob es mir gelungen ist, die Handlung zu verbessern.

Ic habe mich dazu entschieden ab jetzt die Originalenglischen Angriffe und Verwandlungen zu benutzen. Meine Beweggründe? Die waren schon so in der japanischen Originalfassung (also nicht etwa japanisch), also warum ändern (ich verkneife mir hier lieber zynische Kommentare)?

__

Opening theme: La Soldier

__

Opening

Wir sehen den Hyperraumsprung der _Hope_. Wir durchqueren mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Universum und sind dann direkt vor der Erde. Wir sehen mehrere Figuren auf verschiedenen Kontinenten stehen. Von weitem sehen sie aus wie unsere Freunde in Senshiform. Das Bild zoomt näher heran und man sieht die Senshi in ihren jeweiligen Aufenthaltsorten in Zivilform (Splitscreen). Schwenk nach Japan. Wir sehen Haruka und Michiru, de sich mit Setsuna und Hotaru vor dem Tokyo Tower treffen. Schnitt. Die vier Generäle werden vorgestellt, während sie vor Beryls Thron stehen. Schwenk nach oben zu Beryl selbst über der Metallia als Entität schwebt. Wieder die Erde in Weltraumansicht Drei Lichtstrahlen nähern sich ihr, in denen man Starlights erkennen kann. Mehrere Lichtstrahlen bewegen sich von den verschiedenen Kontinenten weg. Wir sehen zuerst Eternal Sailormoon, die eine vorstellende Geste macht, dann sieht man die drei Talismane der Outers mit jeweils einen Bild der dazugehörigen Senshi. Zusammen mit der Sense und einer entschlossen Saturn bilden sie einen nach links geöffneten Halbkreis. Schnitt. Dasselbe mit fünf anderen Waffen, einer Harfe (Merkurbild), einem Bogen (Marsbild), einem Hammer (Jupiterbild) und einem Schild (Venusbild). Zuletzt erscheint ein Schwert mit dem Bild Galaxias. Sie bilden den schließenden Halbkreis. Alle neun Talismane zusammen formen den Silberkristall, dieser fällt in das Mondzepter (das allererste), welches Serenity (Endymion neben ihr) hochhält. Sie verwandelt sich in Sailormoon mit einem regenbogenfarbenen Kleid und trifft sich mit den anderen Senshi vor dem Hintergrund des Standes und eines Sonnenunterganges.

__

Intro

Sailormoon beschreibt mit ihrem Mondzepter einen Kreis, indem ein nach rechts geöffneter Halbmond erscheint (direkt am Rand).In der Öffnung erscheint zentral der Episodentitel.

__

Ending theme: Saturn's theme

__

Ending:

Wir sehen Hotaru mit Naru auf einer Bank sitzen und dem Schneetreiben zusehen. Verschiedene Szenen aus ihrem Leben sind zu sehen. Immer lustige und traurige Aspekte gegenübergestellt. Es schließt mit Hotaru und Sailorsaturn, die sich gegenüberstehen und Saturn ihre Sense erhebt.

__

Prolog

Die etwa zwanzigjährige Sonja beobachtete gebannt das Schauspiel. Es war wohl vorbei mit dieser Welt. Vor ein paar Tagen begann die Sonne ihres Planeten Senta plötzlich sich auszudehnen, was ein unverkennbares Zeichen für eine baldige Supernova war.

Sie ging zu der großen Halle hinunter, wo ihre Eltern sie erwarteten. "Ich muß gehen. Wenn der Kristall nicht gefunden wird, gibt es keine Rettung mehr." Ihr Vater nickte ernst und ihre Mutter umarmte sie noch einmal mit Tränen in den Augen. "Habt keine Angst. Es wird alles gut werden."

Sie eilte nach draußen auf den Landeplatz. Ihr Schiff stand schon bereit. Nachdem sie das Schott geschlossen hatte, eilte sie ins Cockpit und ließ sich in den Pilotensitz fallen. _Wie gern hätte ich sie mitgenommen aber es geht nicht._ "Alles klar, Star. Es kann losgehen." Dröhnend erwachten die Triebwerke des leichten Kreuzers zum Leben. Die Stadt wurde immer kleiner unter ihnen und dann verließ die _Hope_ die Umlaufbahn. Viele hatten versucht dem nahendem Inferno zu entkommen, doch irgendetwas blockierte jegliche Hyperraumsprünge. Das zeigte auch, daß die Nova nicht natürlichem Ursprungs sein konnte. Etwas war im Gange und sie mußte es herausfinden.

Die Koordinaten waren eingegeben. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, daß es klappte. _Hörst du mich, mein Licht. Schenk' mir deine Energie._ Die wohltuende purpurne Energie legte sich um das Schiff. Sie zog den Hebel für den Hyperraumsprung. Die _Hope_ bockte etwas, durchbrach aber dann die Lichtmauer. Jetzt war sie auf dem Weg. Alles lag an ihr.

__

Kapitel 1:Neue, alte Feinde

Die vier Männer verbeugten sich vor ihrer Herrscherin. Königin Beryl erhob sich von ihrem Thron. "Wir sind endlich frei. Königin Metallia konnte das Siegel brechen, was sie aber sehr viel Energie gekostet hat." Die vier Generäle waren ihre besten Männer, beim letzten Mal leider etwas unzuverlässig. "Da ihr die Stärksten im Königreich des Dunklen seid, gebe ich euch noch eine Chance." Jadeite aus ihrem Bann zu befreien war einfach gewesen. Auch Zoisite und Kunzite hatten kaum Probleme bereitet. Die schwerste Aufgabe war Nephrite gewesen. Sein Erinnerung zu löschen war nicht einfach gewesen und sie war damit ein gewisses Risiko eingegangen. Doch eigentlich sollte diesmal alles gutgehen.

"Was sollen wir tun, Königin?" Jadeite war vorgetreten. Gerade er hatte seine Lektion wohl gelernt und wollte es wieder gutmachen. "Nun hört genau zu..."

Hotaru setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Was hatte sie so verängstigt? Der Alptraum war nicht mehr präsent. Sie merkte nicht wie auf ihrer Stirn ein Zeichen erschien und zu leuchten begann.

Die Tür ging auf und Haruka kam ins Zimmer. "Hotaru, bist du wach? Wir wollten doch zum Flughafen und..." Sie stockte, als sie bemerkte was vor sich ging. "Michiru, Setsuna! Kommt ihr bitte mal", rief sie den Flur hinunter. Kurz darauf erschienen die beiden in der Tür. "Was ist denn, Haruka", fragte Michiru, sah dann Hotaru und verstummte.

Das kleine Mädchen wuchs langsam heran. "Hotaru", flüsterte Setsuna. "Was ist passiert?" Das Zeichen des Saturn war mittlerweile verschwunden und die Verwandlung abgeschlossen. Sie sah sich verwirrt um. "Ich weiß nicht." Die anderen sahen sie verwundert an. "Was heißt, du weißt es nicht", wollte Michiru wissen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist."

"Hört sich nicht gerade beruhigend an", meinte Haruka. "Vielleicht", grübelte Setsuna, "ist einfach nur die Zeit ihres endgültigen Erwachens gekommen. Bedenkt, es war nie geplant, daß sie als Baby wiedergeboren wird." Haruka und Michiru sahen sie zweifelnd an, dann übernahm Hotaru selbst die Initiative. "Ich dachte, wir wollten zum Flughafen und Usagi und Mamoru abholen."

"In Ordnung", gab Haruka nach. "Zieh dich an und komm dann runter."

War das ein Traum? Sie sah aus einer beobachtenden Perspektive ein System mit vier Planeten. Die Sonne war unnatürlich groß. Plötzlich explodierte der Stern. Die heiße Welle, die durch die Nova hervorgebracht wurde, verschlang die Planeten, dann wachte sie auf.

Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht. _Was war das?_ Über ihnen gab es einen kleinen Lichtreflex, niemand fiel es auf – außer Usagi. War das die Supernova? Normalerweise sollte man es am Tag nicht sehen können, weil sie eh das Gefühl hatte, es wäre weit weg vom Sonnensystem gewesen. Wie kam sie eigentlich darauf.

"Hey, träumst du?" Mamoru setzte sich wieder neben sie. "Ach, nein. Ich habe nur die Stadt betrachtet", log sie. Usagi wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen, gerade weil sie nicht ganz sicher war. Tokyo tauchte unter ihnen auf und kam immer näher.

Da sich damals niemand das Verschwinden des Flugzeugs erklären konnte, hatte Mamoru den Studienplatz erneut angeboten bekommen. Sie mußte lächelnd, als sie daran dachte. Mamoru hatte seine Position ausgenutzt und auch für sie einen Platz bekommen. Knapp ein halbes Jahr waren sie jetzt in Amerika gewesen, was besonders ihren Englischkenntnissen gutgetan hatte. Auch die anderen hatten an Austauschprogrammen teilgenommen. Minako hatte Makoto nach England "verschleppt". Ami war für einige Semester nach Deutschland gegangen und Reis gesanglichen Qualitäten wurden von einer renommierten Plattenfirma entdeckt. Momentan befand sie sich auf einer Tournee durch Europa. Das hieß natürlich auch Mamoru und sie waren am kürzesten weg und würden einige Zeit alleine sein.

Das Flugzeug setzte mit einem Ruck auf und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Da kommen sie. Usagi!" Hotaru winkte ihr zu. Die beiden erblickten ihre Freunde und kamen zu ihnen hinüber. "Hi. Was macht ihr denn hier?" Haruka nahm ihr die Koffer ab. "Deine Eltern konnten nicht kommen, da haben wir uns bereit erklärt." Sie führte die Gruppe nach draußen zu ihrem Auto. Usagi stutzte plötzlich. "Moment mal, seit wann ist Hotaru denn wieder gewachsen? Ist irgendwas passiert?" Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir denken es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Es ist heute Morgen passiert." Usagi nickte. _Sehr seltsam, vielleicht hat es ja doch was zu bedeuteten. Es ist etwas zuviel auf einmal. _

Jadeite suchte ruhig sein Ziel aus. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten. Sie hatten zwar nicht mehr mitbekommen, was hier passiert war aber soweit Königin Beryl ihnen erklärt hatte, mußten die Sailorkrieger, ohne Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit, wiedergeboren worden sein. Anders hätten sie die Energie des Silberkristalls nicht ausgehalten.

Der Silberkristall, ja. Er hatte zu tun. Eine junge Studentin fiel ihm ins Auge. _Perfekt. Teste ich doch mal meine neue Macht._

"AH. Die guten alten japanischen Getränke." Genüßlich schlürfte Usagi an ihrem Getränk. Der Wind pfiff durch ihre Haare. Es war ein kühler Spätsommertag. Mamoru ging neben ihr. Sie hatte ihre Sachen nach hause gebracht und sich dann gleich wieder mit Mamoru getroffen. Ihre Eltern waren geschäftlich unterwegs und hatten Shingo mitgenommen, was bedeutete es würde noch etwas länger dauern.

Ein Schrei hallte durch den Park. "Was war das?" Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. "Sehen wir nach", sagte Mamoru. Er wollte loslaufen aber Usagi hielt ihm am Arm fest. "Warte. Ich hab' ein schlechtes Gefühl." Sie griff nach ihrer Brosche und Mamoru zog seine Rose hervor.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" Als sie um die Ecke bogen, wäre Sailormoon fast das Herz stehengeblieben. Dort stand Jadeite, einer der Generäle aus dem Königreich des Dunkeln. _Wie ist das möglich. Wir haben doch gesehen wie er unter das Flugzeug... _Sie brauchte den Gedanken nicht zu ende zu führen. Vor ihm lag eine junge Studentin und über ihr schwebte ein funkelnder Kristall, der stark an einem Sternenkristall erinnerte – aber eben nicht ganz - und außerdem war da noch etwas anderes.

Tuxedo Mask warf eine seiner Rosen und traf Jadeite an der Wange. Dieser fuhr herum. "Wer..." Er stockte, als er seine Gegner sah. "Das ist nicht möglich."

"Oh doch! Du störst unser schönes Leben! Wie kannst du es wagen Unschuldige zu attackieren?!? Ich bin eine auserwählte Sailorkriegerin! Ich stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"

"Interessant." Jadeite hatte seine Fassung zurückbekommen und betrachtete sie nun kühl. "Du scheinst dich weiterentwickelt zu haben. Mal sehen wie stark du bist." Er öffnete die Augen und eine starke Welle negativer Energie schoß auf sie zu. Sie konnte gerade noch ausweichen, doch Jadeite ließ nicht locker und bombardierte sie weiter. Tuxedo Mask schnappte sich Sailormoon und zog sie hinter sich her. "Wohin willst du", fragte sie keuchend. "Hier ist es zu eng. Wir müssen auf ein offeneres Feld."

"Bleibt gefälligst hier!" Jadeite sprang ihnen Blitzte schießend hinterher. Dann versagten Sailormoon die Beine und sie brach zusammen. "Ich kann nicht... der Flug... zu anstrengend." Sie wurde ohnmächtig...

... und wachte vollkommen erholt wieder auf. "Wo bin ich?" Aber sie brauchte nur eine Sekunde um es festzustellen. Die Ruinen waren nicht zu verkennen. Vor ihr schwebte friedlich die blaue Kugel der Erde. Das Kleid der Mondprinzessin wehte leicht.

"Prinzessin." Sie sah sich um und entdeckte ihre Mutter zwischen den Ruinen. Freudig ging sie zu ihr hinüber. "Was ist geschehen? Warum bin ich hier?" Sie hob eine Hand und die Bilder ihres Traums im Flugzeug erschienen vor ihr in der Luft. "Das ist Metallias Werk. Sie konnte das Siegel brechen und das Königreich des Dunklen wieder befreien. Bitte ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ihr müßt sie aufhalten. Ich vertraue dir, Serenity." Serenity nickte nur kurz. Was hätte sie schon fragen sollen?

Sailormoon schlug die Augen auf, sah Tuxedo Mask schützend über sie gebeugt und ein Monster, sie vermutete das Mädchen, lachend mehrere Energiestrahlen auf sie ablassend.

"SILENT WALL!" Die Geschosse prallten am Schutzschild ab. Jadeite, der bisher amüsiert zugeschaut hatte, drehte sich jetzt wütend um. "Wer war das?"

"Der Stern des Windes Uranus ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailoruranus!"

"Der Stern des Meeres Neptun ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Der Stern der Unterwelt Pluto ist mein Wächter. Ich bin die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit, Sailorpluto!"

"Der Stern der Vernichtung Saturn ist mein Wächter. Ich bin die Wächterin des Lebens, Sailorsaturn!"

"Nein", rief Jadeite aufgebracht. "Nicht noch mehr." Aber die äußeren Senshi hörten schon nicht mehr hin.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!" Der Dämon wurde hart und unvorbereitet getroffen. Sailormoon brauchte nicht lange um zu reagieren, zog ihr Zepter und rief: "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Das wohltuende warme Licht traf den Dämon und schreiend verwandelte er sich wieder in die Studentin zurück. Jadeite verzog sich schleunigst.

Kleine Wellen schlugen gegen die Felsenküste auf der jetzt Sailormoon, Tuxedo Mask und die äußeren Senshi standen. "Ich dachte es wäre endlich vorbei", sagte Moon in die Stille hinein. Sie hatte den anderen erklärt was Sache ist. Saturn stand neben ihr und sah sie milde an. "Wir wollten alle nicht mehr kämpfen."

"Auf jeden Fall müssen die anderen informiert werden", meinte Uranus. "Nein!" Sailormoon schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Sie haben so lange auf diese Chance gewartet. Ich möchte sie ihnen nicht nehmen."

"Aber..." Neptun wollte widersprechen. "Außerdem sind wir damals auch nur zu fünft gewesen und haben sie geschlagen."

"... und fast alle euer Leben verloren", beendete Uranus den Satz. Pluto schüttelte den Kopf. "Fangt bitte nicht wieder an zu streiten. Wir sollten auf unsere Prinzessin hören."

"Danke, Pluto." Sie drehte sich wi4eder um und betrachtete die Wellen. "Wir schaffen es schon." Wieder einmal hatte ein Kampf um den Frieden auf dieser Welt begonnen.

__

Anmerkungen

Der Anfang gefiel mir jetzt schon besser. Keine Angst ihr bekommt die inneren Senshi schon noch alle zu sehen (oder besser zu lesen). Etwas Geduld bitte. Ich werde mich mit nervigen Anmerkungen versuchen zurückzuhalten. Viel Spaß weiterhin.

__

Kapitel 2:Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Jadeite verbeugte sich vor dem Thron Beryls. "Es scheint so, Königin."

"Hm...", sagte Beryl nachdenklich. "Und du sagtest sie sah anders aus." Er nickte. "Neben der Tatsache, daß sie reifer geworden ist, scheinen auch ihre Kräfte gewachsen zu sein. Ich denke, wir sollten sie nicht unterschätzen."

"Das glaube ich auch. Hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung, wer die anderen Krieger sind?" Kunzite trat vor. "Soweit ich weiß, sind Sailor Uranus, Neptun und Pluto für den äußeren Rand des Sonnensystems zuständig gewesen."

"Und diese Saturn", hakte Nephrite nach. Diesmal antwortete Beryl selbst. "Allgemein hin ist sie als Kriegerin des Todes bekannt. Ich dachte eigentlich, sie wäre eine verstoßene Kriegerin. Schade, wir hätten sie gut gebrauchen können."

"Sollten wir es nicht trotzdem versuchen, wenn sie so nah an der Grenze steht", schlug Zoisite vor. "Einverstanden. Zoisite, Kunzite, ihr werdet gehen! Versucht euer Glück."

"Habt ihr schon angefangen?" Aufgeregt kamen Luna und Artemis in das Zimmer gestürzt. Usagi, Mamoru und die äußeren Senshi hatten sich alle in deren Haus versammelt. "Na, na. Wie wär's, wenn ihr uns erst mal begrüßt."

"Oh." Luna blieb stehen. "Tut mir leid. Ich freue mich natürlich dich wiederzusehen. Irre ich mich oder hast du einen leicht amerikanischen Akzent bekommen?" Usagi sah sie erstaunt an. "Ehrlich? Wohl Gewohnheitssache." Luna lächelte, sprang dann in Usagis Arme. "Ich hab' dich vermißt, Luna." Die Katze schnurrte leicht. Sie mußte zugeben, es war schon ziemlich einsam gewesen.

Haruka und Artemis räusperten sich leicht. "Seid ihr fertig? Dann können wir ja vielleicht mal anfangen." Michiru kicherte. "Nun laß sie doch." Artemis sah sich um. "Wo ist Hotaru?"

"Am Kampfplatz", erklärte Setsuna. "Bitte!" Luna und Artemis sahen sie ungläubig an. "Sie ist wieder zur Kriegerin erwacht. Gestern morgen", erklärte Michiru. "Aha. Glaubt ihr, daß es nur Jadeite ist", fragte Luna weiter. Die beiden Katzen hatten nur eine kurze Nachricht bekommen, die nicht sehr aufschlußreich gewesen war. Usagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Sicher nicht. Ich habe ganz kurz mit meiner Mutter gesprochen und sie meinte, daß Metallia das Siegel gebrochen hat."

"Aber das kann nicht sein", meinte Artemis. "Wie kann sie die Kraft des Kristalls brechen. Dafür hat sie doch viel zu wenig Energie."

"Das mag schon sein", entgegnete Pluto. "Das bedeutet natürlich, sie muß sich durch irgendetwas Energie verschafft haben." Usagi saß die ganze Zeit still da, doch jetzt fiel es ihr auf. Der Traum gestern, das Leuchten... "Die Nova! Natürlich! Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?"

"Was?" Alle starrten sie an. "Na ja. Ich bin mir nicht total sicher."

"Spuk schon aus", forderte Haruka. "Gestern, im Flugzeug hatte ich einen merkwürdigen Traum. Da war ein Sonnensystem und ich konnte eine Supernova beobachten."

"Aber das könnte auch natürlichen Ursprungs sein", warf Artemis ein. "Nein. Glaub' ich nicht. Kurz nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, sah ich einen seltsamen Lichtblitz. Ihr müßt zugeben, es ist ziemlich unnatürlich eine Supernova, die so weit entfernt ist, am hellichten Tag zu sehen und Mutter sagte auch, das sei Metallias Werk. Das fällt mir erst jetzt wieder ein." Setsuna nickte. "Ich habe ein kurzes Beben im Raum gespürt, hatte dem eigentlich keine größere Bedeutung zugedacht."

"Also gehen wir davon aus, daß Metallia die Sonne gesprengt hat um ihre Schergen zu befreien. Was bezweckt sie? (Haruka)" Schweigen machte sich breit. "Ami könnte vielleicht...", begann Artemis. "Nein!" Usagi sprang auf. "Das Thema hatten wir schon. So lange wir sie nicht unbedingt brauchen, halten wir sie da raus."

"Immer noch nichts", seufzte sie. Saturn hatte jetzt schon mehrere Stunden den Platz abgesucht. "Was waren das für Kristalle, von denen Usagi gesprochen hat", murmelte sie. Es war zum Verzweifeln, keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. "Vielleicht hätte ich doch warten sollen", meinte sie zu sich selbst. Etwas erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und vor ihr in der Luft schwebten ein weißhaariger Mann. Saturn hob drohend ihre Sense. "Wer bist du?" Der Mann lächelte leicht. "Richtig. Du kennst mich ja noch gar nicht. Sagen wir, ich bin ein alter Freund. Wir haben der Prinzessin viel zu verdanken." Saturn überlegte. Usagi hatte nie etwas derartiges erzählt. _Warte mal. Wieso wir?_ Im letzten Moment fuhr sie herum und wehrte die Attacke ab. Die blonde Frau vor ihr sah sie prüfend an. "Nicht schlecht. Aber es wird dir trotzdem nichts helfen. Wir sind Zoisite und Kunzite aus dem Königreich des Dunkeln."

"Was wollt ihr?" Die beiden lachten laut. "Dich!" Saturn ging in Kampfstellung aber sie griffen nicht an. "Komm doch zu uns. Du bist doch nur einsam. Niemand weiß deine wahre Macht zu schätzen", versuchte Kunzite sie zu überzeugen. "Genau. Sie haben dich ohne Grund verstoßen." Saturn schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Ihr irrt euch. Meine Pflicht gilt der Prinzessin und meine Treue meinen Freundinnen. Das was ihr gerade versucht, habe ich alles schon hinter mir." Zoisite seufzte. "Ich habe gleich gesagt, es wird nichts, Kunzite." Dieser verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Dann soll sie sterben."

"Hotaru!" Usagi schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Die anderen sahen sie beunruhigt an. "Sie ist in Gefahr. Schnell kommt!"

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie am Kampfplatz. Sailormoon zuckte zusammen. "Zoisite, Kunzite... Also hatte ich recht." Sie nahm sich zusammen. "Halt", befahl sie und die zwei Generäle stoppten ihre Angriffe. "Ihr quält eine meiner besten Freundinnen! Diese Missetat wird nicht toleriert! Im Namen des Mondes..." Ein Energieblitz verfehlte nur knapp ihre Schulter. "Hey, was soll das? Ich war noch nicht fertig", protestierte sie. "Du nervst mich langsam", sagte Zoisite. "Deine kleine Freundin ist ganz schön dickköpfig aber dafür werden wir euch alle zusammen vernichten." Mehrere Monster tauchten aus dem Boden auf und umzingelten die Senshi. Anfangs machten Uranus, Neptun und Pluto kurzen Prozeß aber dann wurden es immer mehr. "Sieht nicht gut aus", stellte Tuxedo Mask fest. Langsam wurden sie eingekesselt.

"Das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus", stellte Sailormoon nun auch fest. Es waren einfach zu viele Gegner und solange sie nicht etwas Zeit hatte, würde Sailormoon auch nichts tun können.

"Das ist alles", höhnte Kunzite. "Ich glaube, Jadeite hat euch wohl doch unterschätzt. Gebt ihnen jetzt den Rest!" Die Angreifer zogen ihren Ring enger um Sailormoon. Uranus, Neptun und Pluto stellten sich schützend um sie, Saturn hob ihre Sense. "Wenn es denn sein muß... Dann soll es hier enden."

"Nein, Saturn. Bitte nicht", flehte Sailormoon aber sie hörte nicht mehr hin. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, ihr Ende würde irgendwie wichtiger sein aber sie mußte ihre Freunde retten. Das war genug. Saturn umklammerte den Griff ihrer Waffe.

"Stopp!" Die Angriffe der Dämonen stoppten abrupt, alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu der Stimme um. Auf dem dicken Ast eines Baumes stand eine ihr wohlbekannte Frau. Sie hatte orangerote, zusammengebundene Haare. Ihre orange Rüstung schimmerte im Sonnenlicht.

"Ich bin die Wächterin der Galaxie! Sailorgalaxia!" Sailormoon atmete aus. "Was machst du hier?" _Was soll ich davon halten? Ist das vielleicht nur ein Trick?_ Galaxia sprang vom Baum hinab und landete direkt vor ihren Gegnern. "GALACTIC BANISHMENT BEAM!" Der goldene Strahl schoß durch die Reihen und löste sofort einige Gegner auf. "Sailormoon", rief Uranus ihr zu. Sie nickte. _Das ist meine Chance._ "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS !" Das Licht breitete sich über den Platz aus, die Dämonen zerplatzten unter dem Angriff und die zwei Generäle verschwanden schnell.

Sie sah zu Galaxia hinüber. "Danke." Diese nickte ihr nur zu, drehte sich um und ging davon. "Nicht gerade sehr geduldig", meinte Uranus. "Sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben", entgegnete sie.

Was war eigentlich passiert? Sie wachte zwischen einer Ansammlung alter Bäume auf. "Wo bin ich?" Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel in ihrem Kopf. Ja, richtig. Sie war auf der Erde. Warum eigentlich? Sonja hielt ihren Kopf, in dem sich alles drehte. "Genau! Ich muß den Kristall finden und mit ihm mein Sonnensystem retten. Aber wo soll ich suchen?"

Hotaru saß in dem kleinem Garten vor ihrem Haus. Die Sterne funkelten am Firmament. Sie grübelte über all das, was passiert war. _Ich war dem Tod sehr nah und wer weiß wie oft ich es noch sein werde._ Es war ziemlich kühl und sie erhob sich um zurück ins Haus zu gehen. Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Usagi sah sie lächelnd an. "Alles in Ordnung."

"Ja. Es geht schon."

"Was hat Zoisite eigentlich damit gemeint, du wärst widerspenstig." Jetzt grinste Hotaru. "Oh, sie wollten mich auf ihre Seite bringen aber das habe ich ja schon hinter mir." Usagi legte ihren Arm um ihre Schultern. "Komm. Laß uns reingehen. Es wird langsam kalt und kleine Mädchen gehören längst ins Bett." Hotaru schmunzelte und ging, ohne sich etwas von ihrer Besorgnis anmerken zu lassen, mit Usagi zurück ins Haus.

__

Anmerkungen

Also die Bestimmungszweifel von Hotaru hier haben eine völlige andere Dimension als in der FanFic "Schicksal". Die Handlung dieses Kapitels scheint etwas dürftig, trotzdem ist es eine wesentliche Hinführung auf den weiteren Verlauf.

__

Kapitel 3:Teufel in England

in England (Ort unbestimmt)

"Minako!" Sie drehte sich genervt im Bett herum. "Laß mich schlafen", murmelte sie in ihr Kopfkissen. Im nächsten Moment gab es da kein Kissen mehr. Sie schoß sauer aus ihrem Bett hoch. "Was soll das, Makoto? Es ist Samstag", protestierte sie. "Ja. Und du hast gesagt, wir wollten schwimmen gehen." Minako rümpfte die Nase. Manchmal konnte Makoto ganz schön nerven. "Aber doch nicht so früh." Ihre Freundin ging nicht darauf ein. "Zieh dich an. Ich habe schon Frühstück gemacht." Damit war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. "HMPF... Die treibt einen noch zum Wahnsinn", stöhnte sie und zog sich an.

Ein schöner Morgen, war ihr erster Gedanke, als sie vor die Tür trat. "Und hab' ich zuviel versprochen?" Ihre Trägheit war schon wieder verflogen und sie war jetzt voller Tatendrang. "Nein, hast du nicht. Ein ideales Wetter zum schwimmen."

Sie gingen die Straße runter, Richtung Schwimmbad. Eigentlich war es in England um diese Zeit beträchtlich kühler, deswegen sollte man die Wärmeperiode ausnutzen. Ein paar Kinder spielten vor ihnen auf der Straße fangen, sonst war relativ wenig los an diesem Morgen.

"Minako?!?" Überrascht drehte sie sich um. "Kathrin!" Glücklich lief sie zu ihrer alten Freundin und umarmte sie erstmal. "Hey. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt das du hier bist?"

"Wollte ich ja aber ich habe erfahren, daß du in Europa warst und dann nicht mehr dran gedacht." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich bin auch erst vorgestern wiedergekommen." Minako wurde plötzlich bewußt, das Makoto ja immer noch da war. "Komm schon, Mako. Nicht so schüchtern."

"Was soll denn das heißen?" entgegnete sie zornig, während sie zu den beiden herüberkam. "Darf ich vorstellen. Kathrin, meine Freundin Makoto."

"Freut mich." Makoto reichte ihr die Hand. "Bist du auch..." Sie ließ die Frage - wohl absichtlich - unbeendet, Mako nickte nur. "AH", rief sie aus, als ihr eine Idee kam. "Kathrin, willst du nicht mit schwimmen kommen?"

"Sicher. Ich müßte nur meine Badesachen schnell holen, dann..." Zu mehr kam sie nicht. Vor ihnen materialisierte ein Mann, der ihnen sehr bekannt vorkam. Vor Verblüffung hatte sie keine Zeit mehr zu einer Reaktion. Ihr Gegner schoß einen Strahl auf Kathrin und ein funkelnder Kristall – aber definitiv nicht ihr Sternenkristall – erschien. Er betrachtete ihn eine Weile. "Schade. Nicht der Richtige. Ihre Erinnerungen sind wertlos." Er drehte sich um und verschwand. Kurz darauf begann Kathrins Körper seltsam dunkel zu flackern und sie verwandelte sich in ein Monster – die Gestalt, die sie schon mal als Teufel hatte.

Makoto regte sich an ihre Seite. Auch sie hatte die Szene starr vor Schreck verfolgt. "Bereit?" Makoto hatte ihr Zepter in der Hand. "Sicher." Mußte sie die Formel jetzt eigentlich auf englisch oder japanisch sagen? _Was denk' ich denn da für einen Unsinn?_

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Verwandelt, stellten sie sich dem Teufel gegenüber. Dieser ging gleich zum Angriff über aber Venus konnte ausweichen. "Und jetzt? Ich meine, wir können sie doch nicht töten."

"Ich fürchte uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, ohne Sailormoon. JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Der Teufel wich geschickt aus und ließ einige Strahlen ab, die die zwei Kriegerinnen zu Boden warfen. "Ha! Ziemlich schwach! Ich habe jetzt aber keine Lust mehr mit euch zu spielen. Ein andern Mal vielleicht." Damit war sie auch schon verschwunden.

"Zwick' mich mal, Mako. Habe ich das eben richtig gesehen?" Bitter antwortete Makoto: "Doch, du hast es richtig gesehen. Das war Kunzite."

"Ich glaube, England können wir wohl erst mal abhaken."

"Und dabei hat dieser Tag so schön angefangen", bemerkte Makoto zynisch. Sie machten sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück zum Hotel um ihre Sachen zu packen.

unterdessen in Japan

Usagi schlenderte in Gedanken versunken an den Geschäften der Innenstadt vorbei. Eigentlich würde sie ja durch all die Läden bummeln aber ihr ging einfach zuviel durch den Kopf. Dieser Traum im Flugzeug hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie zuerst dachte. _Wieviele Menschen mögen da wohl gelebt haben? Bestimmt Milliarden oder noch mehr. Schrecklich! Warum müssen wir uns dem bloß immer wieder stellen. Das ist nicht fair. Ich dachte, wir würden endlich in Ruhe leben können._

Das Gedränge in der Einkaufsstraße war ihr zu viel und so bog sie in eine ruhige Seitenstraße ein um dem Getümmel zu entgehen. Abrupt blieb Usagi stehen, als sie das in einer Ecke zusammengekauerte Mädchen entdeckte. Sie hatte orangerotes Haar und trug ein helles Kleid. Sie mochte so um die zwanzig sein. In irgendeiner Weise kam sie Usagi bekannt vor aber es fiel ihr nicht ein. _Wahrscheinlich auch nicht so wichtig._ Das Mädchen wirkte so, als wäre sie total verhungert. Usagi kramte in ihrer Tasche nach etwas eßbaren und fand eine Tafel Schokolade – Notration – und brach einen Riegel ab.

"Hier." Dankbar nahm sie die Schokolade. Usagi hockte sich hin. "Was machst du hier? Hast du kein Zuhause?" Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Wo ist eine Familie, deine Eltern?" Schluchzend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht zwischen den Beinen. "Ich habe keine Familie mehr. Sie sind alle tot." Usagi mußte hart schluckend. _Warum eigentlich immer ich?_ Sie verwarf ihre Gedanken schnell wieder. _Ich muß ihr einfach helfen._ "Komm. Du kannst erst mal bei mir wohnen." Überrascht sah das Mädchen auf. Nach einem kurzem Moment des Zögerns, nahm sie ihre ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich von Usagi führen.

Ein wenig später fuhr Usagi mit Mamoru durch die Stadt. Sie kamen gerade vom Einkaufen zurück und bogen jetzt auf die Hauptstraße ein.

"Das dürfte wohl reichen", meinte Usagi. "Wer ist sie eigentlich?"

"Ich fürchte, das weiß ich nicht." Als ob sie nicht schon genug zum Nachdenken hätte. Seufzend lehnte sie dich zurück. "Früher war's irgendwie schöner und viel ruhiger. Findest du nicht?" Mamoru schmunzelte. "Ich bin froh, wie es ist, Usagi? Wir sind doch zusammen. Das allein zählt." Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Du hast recht." Lange Zeit saßen beide so da, während Mamoru weiterfuhr. Plötzlich bremste das Auto vor ihnen ab und Mamoru mußte schnell reagieren. Quietschend kam das Auto zum Stillstand und die beiden stiegen aus. Der Wagen vor ihnen stand quer auf der Straße und nun konnten sie genau sehen warum. Vor ihnen in der Luft flog ein Teufel.

"Aber... aber... das ist...", stotterte sie. "Kennst du sie", fragte Mamoru verdutzt. "Das ist Kathrin!" Er sah sie verständnislos an. "Eine Freundin von Minako", erklärte Usagi, bückte sich hinter dem Auto und nahm ihre Brosche. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

Verwandelt traten sie hinter dem Wagen hervor. "Wie kannst du zur Mittagszeit nur solch ein Chaos anrichten? Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Ich stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon!"

"... Und ich bin Tuxedo Mask und stehe für dasselbe!"

"... Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"

Ohne zu zögern ging der Teufel – Kathrin zum Angriff über. Tuxedo Mask warf ein paar Rosen, die sie aber mühelos abwehrte. Blitzschnell schoß sie heran und fegte sie zu Boden. Keuchend setzte sich Sailormoon wieder auf. "Komisch. Das letzte Mal war sie nicht so stark." Grüne Schmetterlinge flogen auf sie zu. Sailormoon wurde in die Luft gezogen und die Energie peinigte sie bis auf die Knochen. So etwas hatte sie damals bei Venus gemacht.

"Sailormoon!" Tuxedo Mask sprang auf und wollte etwas unternehmen, doch ihn traf ebenfalls ein Angriff des Teufels. "Das ist ja lächerlich", spottete sie. _Ich muß ihr helfen. Irgendwie._ "Kathrin, hör zu... AH!" Eine neue Schmerzenswelle überzog sie. "Du mußt dich wehren. Denk doch an Minako und an Allen."

"Wie mickrig. Das Königreich des Dunkeln wird diese Welt nun beherrschen und..."

"CRESCENT..." _Was?_ "... BEAM!" Abrupt fiel Sailormoon zu Boden, als der Strahl den Teufel traf. Sie landete sanft in den Armen von Sailorjupiter, Mamoru hatte den Sturz alleine abfangen können. Jetzt drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Sailorvenus auf dem Dach des anderen Wagen. "Sag mal, kannst du uns nicht Bescheid geben, wenn so etwas großes im Gange ist", tadelte Jupiter. "Aber wie..."

"Oh, es ist direkt vor unseren Augen geschehen."

Venus hatte inzwischen mit einem gezielten Sprungkick den Teufel von den Beinen geholt. "Ich kenne deine Technik", warnte der Teufel sie. "Wirklich", entgegnete Venus. "Diese aber noch nicht. VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Überrascht wurde sie von der Herzattacke getroffen und blieb betäubt liegen. "Sailormoon!"

"Ja.SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS !" Einige Millisekunden später lag die geheilte Kathrin auf dem Boden. Sailormoon atmete erleichtert auf und auch Venus gab einen Seufzer von sich.

"Hey, komm schon. Ich versteh' dich ja." Beruhigend legte Minako ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber wir sind nun mal ein Team. Jetzt, wo wir wissen was Sache ist, kannst du von uns nicht mehr erwarten, einfach so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen."

"Wir sind doch Freunde, Usagi. Und Freunde helfen einander, egal wie groß die Schwierigkeiten auch sind", fügte Makoto hinzu.

"Danke." Usagi wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. "Ich hab' euch vermißt." Sie umarmte leicht schluchzend erst Minako und dann Makoto. "Ist ja gut. Wir sind bei dir." Sie nickte nur.

__

Kapitel 4: Semesterferien

Deutschland, Ort unbestimmt

__

Endlich Ferien! Ami Mizuno stand mit Reisetaschen beladen vor dem Flughafen. Es war jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr her seit sie Usagi und Mamoru das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Bis auf einen spärlichen Briefwechsel und mit der Zeit weniger werdenden Telefonaten - das ging schließlich ans Geld – hatten sie nicht mehr viel voneinander gehört. Rei hatte sie letzte Woche bei ihrem Auftritt hier ganz in der Nähe gesehen. Leider konnte sie dort nur kurz mit ihr reden. Von Makoto und Minako hingegen war ihr kaum etwas bekannt, was wohl daran liegt, daß sie zu zweit weg sind.

Mittlerweile hatte sie die Abfertigung passiert und machte sich auf den Weg zur Rollbahn. "Die werden Augen machen, wenn ich da plötzlich auftauche." Sie hatte nur ihre Mutter angerufen und ihr gesagt, sie solle niemanden anderes von ihrer Ankunft erzählen.

"Bitte schnallen sie sich an. Wir werden in kürze starten." Ami legte ihren Sicherheitsgurt an und blickte der unter ihr verschwindenden Stadt nach. Irgendwie war ihr dieses Land ans Herz gewachsen und es fiel ihr schwer zu gehen, andererseits freute sie sich all ihre Freunde wiederzusehen. Gerade die erheiternden Einkaufsbummel und Lernstunden mit Usagi vermißte sie, wenn es auch noch so absurd klang.

"Fliegen sie das erste Mal nach Japan?" Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, drehte sie sich zu der jungen Frau neben ihr um. "Nein. Ich bin dort geboren. Ich habe gerade ein Semester hier studiert."

"Oh. Ist Japan ein schönes Land?"

"Es hat durchaus seine Vorzüge. Wollen sie Urlaub machen", fragte sie fröhlich. "Ich möchte einige entfernte Verwandte in Tokyo besuchen."

"Schön. Kommen sie mal im _Crown_ vorbei. Ein wirklich schönes Lokal."

"Ich werd's mir merken", sagte sie dankbar. _Ja. Endlich wieder nach Hause. Ich freue mich darauf._

"Interessant, oder?" Zoisite spielte mit seinen blonden Haaren, während er das Bild betrachtete. "Junge Studentin aus Deutschland, gute Zeugnisse, sehr traditionsbewußt, besucht ihre Verwandten in Tokyo." Kunzite neigte leicht den Kopf. "Möchtest du diesmal?" Mit einer Geste ließ sie das Holo verschwinden und stand auf. "Sicher. Warum nicht?"

Tokyo, mehrere Stunden später (ohne Zeitverschiebung)

Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto und Minako saßen mit den zwei Katzen im _Crown_ und Usagi klärte sie über das Geschehen auf. Minako schlürfte genüßlich an ihrem Getränk, sah dann auf. "Wenn sie die Macht besitzt ganze Sonnen zu sprengen, warum hat sie das dann nicht schon eher gemacht?"

"Ich glaube kaum, daß es so einfach ist. Wahrscheinlich hat es sie sehr viel Energie gekostet", meinte Artemis. Luna nickte zustimmend. "Überlegt doch mal. Wenn sie wirklich soviel Kraft besitzt warum ist sie nicht schon längst über uns hergefallen."

"Vielleicht, weil sie uns ohne Erinnerungen vermutete", spekulierte Makoto. "Usagi hat doch gesagt, daß Jadeite ziemlich überrascht war sie zu sehen."

"Das wohl auch", schaltete Mamoru sich jetzt ein. "Doch ich denke ebenfalls, das sie Energie benötigt, weil sie zu viel verbraucht hat."

"Mamoru hat recht. Sie hätte uns doch schon längst vernichtet, wenn es anders wäre, außerdem... Hey! Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu." Sie folgte Makotos und Minakos Blick nach draußen und sie blinzelte zweimal und sah nochmal genau hin um jeden Irrtum auszuschließen. Aber dann kam Ami auch schon durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von einer jungen Frau mit langen brünetten Haaren. Ihr Herz machte einen Luftsprung und sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und fiel ihrer Freundin regelrecht um den Hals.

"Ami! Was machst du hier?" Ami lächelte. "Ich habe Semesterferien und dachte ich besuch' euch mal."

"Ami!" Makoto und Minako waren auch aufgestanden und ihr entgegengeeilt. Sie bemerkte sie erst jetzt. "Makoto, Minako, seit ihr etwa schon wieder zurück oder warum seid ihr hier?" Sie bemerkte einen leichten warnenden Blick, den Usagi ihren Freundinnen zuwarf. "Oh. Uns war's zu langweilig", sagte Minako mit jener gespielten Lässigkeit, die sie bei ihr schon oft bemerkt hatte. Irgendwie gefiel ihr das ganze nicht aber sie wollte sich diesen Moment nicht vermiesen lassen.

"Willst du uns deine Freundin nicht vorstellen", fragte Makoto mit einem Blick auf das Mädchen neben ihr. Froh über die Ablenkung antwortete sie: "Natürlich. Das ist Hanna. Ich habe sie auf dem Flug hierher kennengelernt. Hanna möchte Verwandte hier in Tokyo besuchen und ich habe ihr das Lokal empfohlen."

"Schön." Usagi drehte sich in Richtung Unazuki um. "Hast du gehört. Bald ist dein Café international bekannt."

"Na, da muß ich ja direkt dankbar sein", kam es fröhlich zurück. "Was möchtest du denn, Hanna?"

"Ist mir egal. Ich nehm' das, was die Mädchen hier auch nehmen."

"Geht klar."

Etwas später am Abend verabschiedete sie Hanna, die zu ihren Verwandten gehen wollte. "Ich hoffe doch wir sehen uns wieder?"

"Klar. Ich hab' mich gefreut euch kennenzulernen." Ami erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Ich habe mich auch gefreut. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Ami."

Eine Weile blickte sie ihr noch nach. _Ein nettes Mädchen. Sie hat extra den Weg hierher gemacht um Verwandte kennenzulernen._ Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, hörte sie ein Geräusch. Es klang wie ein unterdrückter Schrei. Ami sprintete in die Richtung und bog um die Ecke. Direkt vor ihr stand... _Zoisite!_ Noch hatte sie Ami nicht entdeckt und so verzog sie sich auch gleich wieder hinter die Ecke. _War es das, was Usagi mir nicht sagen wollte? Egal._ "MERCURY CRYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Möchtest du noch etwas?" Sonja schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke, Usagi. Du tust ja schon genug für mich"

"Ach, das mach ich doch gerne", wiegelte sie ab. "Sagst du mir jetzt vielleicht mal, wie du heißt?"

"Sonja."

"Das ist aber nicht japanisch, oder?"

"Nein", antwortete sie knapp. Sie durfte nicht zu viel verraten, wobei ihr selber ja die meisten Erinnerungen fehlten. Sie erinnerte sich nur an ihren Auftrag.

"Weißt du. Du erinnerst mich an jemanden aber ich komme nicht drauf." Das Piepen ihrer Armbanduhr unterbrach sie. "Tut mir leid, Sonja. Ich muß kurz weg." Damit war sie auch schon verschwunden. _Seltsam._

"Was ist?"

"Ich bin's. Du wirst es nicht glauben, Usagi. Zoisite ist hier", kam Merkurs Stimme gehetzt aus dem Funkgerät bevor eine Explosion die Verbindung unterbrach. "Doch, Ami, und wie ich das glaube." Innerlich fluchend über diese Konfrontation – sie hatte es nicht gewollt – eilte sie hinaus, dem Signal folgend.

Ihr Knie schmerzten von der Attacke des Teufels. Sie hatte nicht mehr verhindern können, daß Zoisite einen seltsamen Kristall aus Hanna herausholte. Dann hatte er sich verzogen und Hanna war zu einem Monster geworden. Sie schoß mit seltsamen Geschossen auf sie, die wie kleine Flugzeuge aussahen. Zwei weitere Geschosse schlugen direkt neben ihr ein und fegten sie von den Beinen. "Das ist dein Ende, Sailorkriegerin", drohte sie und zielte wieder auf sie.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Getroffen sackte sie zusammen. Moon, Jupiter und Venus standen Rücken an Rücken etwas abseits. "Wir lassen nicht zu, daß gemeine Teufel ihr Unwesen treiben! Das Königreich wird nie die Oberhand gewinnen! Im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!" _Das Königreich des Dunkeln? Muß ja ´ne ganze Menge passiert sein. _

Der Teufel schien unbeeindruckt zu sein und griff jetzt die drei anderen Senshi an. Doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte flog ein goldoranger Strahl auf sie zu und traf den Teufel in der Mitte. Ohne nach dem Ursprung zu suchen, rappelte Merkur sich auf. _Jetzt oder nie!_ "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Der Wasserangriff warf den Teufel um. Sailormoon reagierte schnell. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS !"

Jetzt erst sah Merkur hoch auf das Dach des niedrigen Hauses. _Galaxia!_ Erst wollte sie in Kampfhaltung gehen, erinnerte sich dann aber, daß sie ja vom Chaos befreit war. Galaxia nickte ihnen zu und sprang dann wieder außer Sicht.

Auch Jupiter und Venus, wie sie bemerkte, blickten überrascht zu Sailormoon. "Wußtest du von ihr", fragte Venus. "Hatte ich das nicht erzählt? Oh, hab' ich wohl vergessen."

"Oh, Usagi", kam es von allen.

"Aber ich möchte das nicht", widersprach sie. Usagi war klar gewesen, daß das kommen würde. "Usagi", sagte Ami sanft. "Weißt du noch, was ich einmal gesagt habe. Alles was ich möchte, ist mit euch zusammensein. Jetzt wo ich weiß was los ist, kann ich nicht einfach die Augen zumachen und mir vorgaukeln es wäre nichts passiert. Ich bin eine Sailorkriegerin und du kannst mich nicht davon abbringen meine Pflicht zu erfüllen."

"Ich weiß." Ami sah sie ruhig an. "Ich danke dir trotzdem, Usagi."

__

Kapitel 5:Freundschaft ist wichtiger als Ruhm

Paris, Ort unbestimmt

Der Applaus der Menge schwoll an und sie verbeugte sich galant. Rei Hino genoß den Beifall ihrer Fans. Ihr Traum hatte sich erfüllt, sie war berühmt.

Der Vorhang schloß sich und sie verließ zufrieden die Bühne. Beifallsbekundungen von den Helfern hinter der Bühne und den Leuten der Tour begleiteten sie auf den Weg in ihre Kabine. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel, atmete sie tief durch. Trotz allem Erfolgs, den ihre Tour verbuchte, waren die Auftritte ganz schön streßig. Es klopfte leise an ihrer Tür. "Rei? Darf ich reinkommen", drang die Stimme ihrer Assistentin von draußen. "Sicher. Komm nur rein, Michelle." Die Tür öffnete sich und die junge Französin kam hinein, wie immer vollkommen elegant und geschmeidig. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und fielen ihr über die Schultern. Sie sah ausgesprochen hübsch aus.

"Sie waren klasse, Miss Hino, wenn ich mir den Kommentar erlauben darf", sagte sie in fast perfektem Japanisch. "Bitte. Fang doch nicht wieder mit diesem SIE an. Einfach nur Rei, OK?" Michelle lächelte. "Danke."

"Also, was wolltest du?" Ihre Assistentin versteifte sich etwas. "Du hast übermorgen schon wieder einen Auftritt." _Oh Nein._ Rei hatte mal Bücher, über den Verschleiß von Talenten, hervorgerufen durch Überbeanspruchung, in den ersten Jahren, gelesen. Hoffentlich blühte ihr das jetzt nicht auch.

"Wo?"

"Nun. Du wirst es nicht glauben. In Tokyo", gab sie ihr Auskunft. Rei zuckte zusammen. "Wirklich?"

"Ja." Tokyo. Sie würde also zurück in ihre Heimat kommen. Zurück zu ihren Freunden – jedenfalls Usagi und Mamoru dürften wieder da sein. "Das ist doch mal was positives", kommentierte sie. Michelle sah sie überrascht an. "Du bist nicht genervt?"

"Doch, sicher. Aber ich freue mich darauf meine Freunde wiederzusehen."

"Jadeite!" Die Gestalt ihres Dieners erschien vor ihr. "Ja."

"Berichte. Wie verlaufen eure Aktionen?" Sie wußte es natürlich bereits aber sie wollte es von ihm selbst hören. "Nun. Es verläuft nicht unbedingt so wie wir es geplant haben. Diese vielen Sailorkrieger stehen uns sehr im Weg."

"Und ihr habt noch nichts gefunden?"

"Leider nein, Königin Beryl", sagte Jadeite. "In eurem eigenem Interesse rate ich euch, euch zu beeilen. Königin Metallia wartet." Jadeite verbeugte sich. "Sehr wohl."

wieder in Tokyo

Sonja lag auf ihrem Bett. Was war gestern eigentlich passiert? Sie war in ihrem Zimmer aufgewacht, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern wieso. Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Der kleine Raum unterm Dach war gemütlich eingerichtet. Das Bett war ziemlich klein aber doch ausreichend. _Komisch. Ob hier vorher wohl jemand gewohnt hat?_ Usagi hatte gesagt, daß nur ihr Bruder Shingo, ihre Eltern und ihre Katze Luna hier wohnten. "Seltsam. Ich könnte schwören hier hätte bis vor kurzem noch jemand gelebt."

Das Klappen der Haustür ließ sie hellhörig werden. Ihre Gastgeberin schien wieder da zu sein. Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter.

"Was, Rei?" Usagi lehnte sich an den Baum und sah Ami, Makoto und Minako entgeistert an. "Es stimmt. Sie wird morgen hier auftreten. Ich hab' schon Karten bestellt", erklärte Minako. "Aber meint ihr nicht, wir sollten ihr lieber aus den Weg gehen. Sie soll es doch nicht erfahren."

"Was erfahren?" Erschrocken fuhren die vier Mädchen zu der vertrauten Stimme herum. "Rei!"

"Hi. Ich habe mir einfach einen Tag Urlaub genommen und bin vorgereist."

"ÄH, wir hatten nicht unbedingt mit dir gerechnet, weißt du", versuchte Makoto abzulenken aber es war schon gelaufen. "Euch hier zu treffen hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Was ist los? Sagt schon!" Usagi stieß einen Seufzer aus. "Das ist so..."

Genervt schlug sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer im Hikawa-Tempel hinter sich zu. "So ein Mist." _Warum mußte das passieren? Warum jetzt?_ "Gibt es ein Problem?" Jetzt erst bemerkte sie Michelle, die auf ihrem Bett saß. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Komm schon. Ich kenn' dich doch. Es war mehr als klar, daß du nur hier sein konntest." Ein tiefer Seufzer von Rei unterbrach die kurze Stille, als sie sich neben Michelle auf dem Bett niederließ. "Willst du darüber sprechen." Sie würde schon gerne aber was sollte sie sagen? "Das ist unheimlich kompliziert." Michelle schwieg. "Weißt du. Meine Freunde und ich, wir waren vor meiner Karriere an einer sehr wichtigen Sache beteiligt, von der ich dir nichts erzählen darf. Jetzt fängt es wieder an und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll."

"Du willst deine Karriere nicht aufgeben...", stellte sie fest. "Ja. Ich..."

"Du willst aber auch deine Freunde mit dieser Sache nicht alleine lassen", fuhr sie unterbrechend fort. "Hab ich recht?" Schweren Herzens nickte sie. "Es hat auch etwas mit Pflicht und Verantwortung zu tun. Meine Freundinnen wollen, daß ich weitermache, aber ich fühle mich auch verpflichtet ihnen gegenüber." Eine lange Zeit schwieg Michelle. "Rei, was ist dir wichtiger? Deine Karriere oder deine Freunde?" Sie brauchte nicht lange überlegen. "Meine Freunde."

"Siehst du. Du willst deine Freunde nicht enttäuschen aber glaubst du nicht sie zu enttäuschen, wenn du deine Karriere abbrichst? Ich habe keine Ahnung wie wichtig diese Sache ist, doch du mußt deine Entscheidung selber treffen. Wichtig ist nur, ob du auch selber damit leben kannst." Dieses Urteil überraschte sie doch etwas. _So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, Michelle._ "Du hast eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt, Michelle?"

"Ja, schon viele. Aber von dir klingt es das erste Mal ehrlich." Sie kicherte etwas und auch Rei kicherte kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Danke, Michelle."

"Laß dir Zeit. Überlege dir gut, was du machst und was deinen Freunden am meisten weiterhilft."

Die Ränge füllten sich und auch Usagi und ihre Freundinnen waren schon drin. Haruka und Michiru standen noch oben am Gitter. "Was meinst du macht sie", fragte Haruka. "Schwierig zu sagen. Sie ist sich durchaus ihrer Pflicht bewußt aber es wird schwer für sie werden." Ihre Freundin schwieg. Ein Rauschen drang an ihre Ohren. "Spürst du das. Das Meer wird unruhig."

"Ja, auch der Wind ist deutlich spürbar. Es wird etwas passieren."

"Hoffentlich erst nach dem Konzert. Komm, laß uns reingehen."

Mitten im zweiten Lied passierte es. Die Musik setzte aus und Jadeite – es war tatsächlich Jadeite – materialisierte direkt vor ihr. Zuerst zuckte sie zusammen, erkannte dann aber, daß er sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an ihre Identität erinnerte.

Er hob die Hände und begann das erstarrte Publikum zu betäuben. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um mit einem kleinem dreieckigen Gegenstand in der Hand und er zielte direkt auf sie. "Keine Angst, Kleine. Ich will nur kurz deine Erinnerungen sehen."

"Rei! Nein!" Ein Blitz löste sich aus dem Dreieck und traf Michelle voll, die in die Bahn des Strahles gesprungen war. Ein funkelnder Kristall, der sie an die Regenbogenkristalle erinnerte, schwebte über ihr. "Interessant aber nicht das was ich suche", kommentierte Jadeite mit einem Blick auf das Mädchen. "Dummes Mädchen. Sie kann dir auch nicht mehr helfen. Du bist mein nächstes Ziel." Rei wich einen Schritt zurück, griff unter ihr Kleid nach ihrem Zepter.

"GALACTIC BANISHMENT BEAM!" Ein goldener Strahl verletzte Jadeite an der Schulter. Beide sahen nach oben. Da stand doch tatsächlich Sailorgalaxia. _Das es schon so weit fortgeschritten ist, hast du mir nicht erzählt, Usagi._

"Das büßt du mir. Erst kümmere ich mich um dich und dann hol' ich mir ihren Erinnerungskristall", höhnte Jadeite.

"Das läßt du schön bleiben!" Jadeite fuhr wieder herum und auch Rei und Galaxia sahen in die Richtung, wo das Sailorteam inklusive Uranus und Neptun stand. "Reis Traum ist endlich in Erfüllung gegangen und ihre Erinnerungen sind ihr sehr wichtig! Wir erlauben nicht, daß du so mit ihnen umspringst! Wir sind das Sailorteam! Wir stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"

"UPS. Ich gehe dann wohl besser. Ein andern Mal vielleicht." Damit war er schon verschwunden. "Angsthase", schnaubte Rei verächtlich. Zu ihren Füßen verwandelte sich Michelle jetzt aber in ein Monster.

"Hallo, meine Damen und Heeren. Willkommen zu meinem großem Auftritt." _Auftritt?_ "Rei hat mich immer nur benutzt. Jetzt werde ich einmal zeigen was ich kann."

"Aber ich", stotterte sie. "Ruhe! Du wirst dafür bezahlen, daß du dich immer in den Vordergrund gedrängt hast." Sie machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sie wirbelte herum und wehrte den Angriff ab. Das war nicht fair. Gerade Michelle. Warum mußten immer wieder Menschen, die sie gern hatte, damit hineingezogen werden. Unterdessen sang die verwandelte Michelle eine ohrenbetäubende Arie, welche die Senshi lähmte. Sie hatte ihr Zepter immer noch fest umklammert. _Wenn ich jetzt eingreife, werde ich nicht mehr zurück können. Aber will ich das denn eigentlich._ Wichtig ist nur ob sie selber damit leben könnte, hatte Michelle gesagt. _"Du mußt das tun, was deinen Freunden am meisten hilft." – Ja! Ich bin eine Sailorkriegerin. Ich kann meinem Schicksal nicht entfliehen._ "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Der Teufel wollten gerade mit einem neuem Angriff beginnen. "Stopp", befahl Sailormars hinter ihr. "Michelle hör auf damit!"

"Was weißt du schon. Na warte!" Sie setzte zu ihrem Gesang an. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Der Pfeil traf sie und warf sie zurück. "Na los! Worauf wartest du noch?"

"Ich will dich nicht töten, Michelle. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Wünsche nicht erkannt habe. Aber du mußt auch selber etwas für deine Träume tun. Das hier bist doch nicht du. Die Michelle, die ich kenne, ist wesentlich liebenswerter und kann ihre Träume bestimmt alle verwirklichen." Sie spürte das Flackern ihrer Aura. "Rei", flüsterte sie. "Ja. Ich bin hier." Dann drehte sie sich um. "Sailormoon?"

"Schon da. SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

"Willst du das wirklich machen. Ich meine, es ist dein letzter Auftritt", fragte Michelle zweifelnd. "Und du willst doch auch so werden wie ich. Aber wenn du dich nicht traust, wird das nie etwas."

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, daß dein Urteilsvermögen hervorragend ist."

"Ja. Das hat schon jemand." Die zwei Mädchen lachten beherzt, betraten dann die Bühne.

"Auf absehbare Zeit wird dies mein letzter Auftritt sein." Ein enttäuschtes Raunen ging durch die Menge. "Ich bin meinen Freunden mehr schuldig, als sie sich vorstellen können. Ich verspreche aber, daß ich wieder komme. Mein letzter Auftritt soll ein Duett sein, da ich meiner Freundin und Assistentin Michelle viel zu verdanken habe." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und die Musik setzte ein. "An einem stillem Ort im Universum gibt es einen Planeten von dem eine wunderschöne Melodie erklingt. Das ist unser Planet – die Erde. Mein letztes Lied heißt Melodie der Freude..." Dann schmetterten Rei und Michelle die wohl schönste Version des Liedes dahin.

__

"Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Ich bin eine Sailorkriegerin, auserwählt um die Welt vor dem Bösen zu schützen. Meine Pflicht gilt der Prinzessin und ganz besonders meinen Freunden." 

"... Sie soll der Zauber sein, der uns die Wärme schenket ein." Der Applaus erfüllte sie noch ein letztes Mal mit Freude. Doch sie bereute nichts mehr.

__

Anmerkungen

Die Folgen in denen die Senshi langsam wieder dazu stoßen, hatte ich schon, als ich mir erstmals Gedanken über eine Fortsetzung machte (nach Sailormoon S). Durch die Umwandlungen, die ich vornehmen mußte, ist die Idee in "Der Stein des Lichts" leider etwas verloren gegangen.

__

Kapitel 6:Verlorene Liebe

Etwas beschäftigte ihn schon seit seiner Neuberufung zum General, ein Detail aus seiner Vergangenheit. Es schien ihm plötzlich nicht mehr selbstverständlich ein Geschöpf des Bösen zu sein. Er teleportierte sich in den Thronsaal von Königin Beryl.

"Was gibt es, Nephrite?" Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Darf ich eine Frage stellen", wandte er sich vorsichtig an seine Königin. "Sprich."

"Was ist damals passiert? Wie wurde ich besiegt?" Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über Beryls Gesicht und Nephrite wußte gleich, daß er ein heikles Thema angesprochen hatte. "Nun", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Nephrite nickte langsam. "Dann schau." In ihrer Kugel erschien das Bild eines braunhaarigen Mädchens. _Sie kommt mir so bekannt vor._ "Dieses Mädchen war für deine Niederlage verantwortlich."

"Wie?"

"Sie schaffte es, in dir dieses schwache Gefühl der Liebe zu erzeugen. Sie gaukelte dir vor dich zu lieben, führte dich stattdessen aber in eine Falle der Sailorkriegerinnen." _Das war es also. Ich bin auf ein Erdenmädchen hineingefallen._ Er fühlte sich schuldig. "Wie heißt sie?"

"Naru – Naru Osaka." Sein Entschluß stand fest. Es gab für ihn nur eine Möglichkeit seine Ehre wiederherzustellen und seine Vergangenheit zu bewältigen. "Ich muß mich ihr stellen."

"Ich habe mir gedacht, daß du so handeln würdest. Führe deinen Plan aus, sei aber vorsichtig und unterschätze sie nicht. Dieses Mädchen ist sehr gerissen."

"Ich werde daran denken." _Naru, du wirst dafür büßen, mich reingelegt zu haben._

"Wo gehst du hin?" Usagi bemerkte gerade, daß Sonja das Haus verlassen wollte. "Ich sehe mir ein wenig die Stadt an und schaue mal, ob ich nicht etwas zu arbeiten finde", rief sie die Treppe hinauf. "Das ist eine gute Idee. Oh... Warte mal kurz." Sie verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem Zettel die Treppe hinunter. "Wir brauchen noch ein paar Sachen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute noch Zeit finde einkaufen zu gehen. Würdest du das erledigen?"

"Sicher, warum nicht", entgegnete sie, froh Usagi wenigstens einen kleinen Gefallen tun zu können. "Schön. Hier." Sie drückte ihr den Zettel und ein wenig Geld in die Hand. "Müßte eigentlich reichen."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Sonja und verließ das Haus. Den wahren Grund für ihr Weggehen verschwieg sie jedoch. Heute würde sie beginnen den Kristall zu suchen.

Ihre vier Freundinnen schwiegen eine Zeitlang. "Und mehr weißt du wirklich nicht über sie", hakte Rei nach. "Nein, eigentlich nur ihren Vornamen", gab Usagi zurück. "Vielleicht kommt sie aus einem Land wo ein Bürgerkrieg tobt oder ihre Familie wurde verfolgt und hat sie in letzter Sekunde hierher geschickt." Usagi nickte. "Das hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht." Makoto sah betrübt zu Boden. "Kein schönes Schicksal", murmelte sie. Plötzlich sprang Minako auf. "Ich hab's!"

"Was", kam es von allen. "Wie wäre es, wenn Sonja und Galaxia..."

"Minako, also wirklich. Gehst du da nicht etwas zu weit", zweifelte Usagi. "Wieso? Du mußt zugeben, alle die etwas mit unserer Sache zu tun haben, scheinst du ja magisch anzuziehen. Chibiusa, Chibi Chibi."

"So ganz unrecht hat Minako nicht", meinte Ami jetzt. "Wir dürfen die Möglichkeit zumindest nicht ausschliessen."

"Du hast sie damals doch gesehen, Usagi", erinnerte Rei. "Kommt sie dir in irgendeiner Weise ähnlich vor."

"Kann schon sein. Es ist fast ein Jahr her und es war nur ein kurzer Moment", gab sie zu. _Was habe ich bloß vergessen... Oh nein!_ "Ich muß los." Und schon war sie auf den Weg die Stufen hinunter. "Wohin willst du?" rief Luna ihr nach. Über die Schulter gab sie zurück: "Ich habe Naru versprochen ihr zu helfen. Sie haben heute Sonderverkauf." Dann war sie auch schon weg. "Fällt ihr aber spät ein. Es ist ja schon später Nachmittag", bemerkte Makoto. "Das ist eben Usagi. Ganz wird sie sich wohl nie ändern", meinte Luna mit einem Seufzer.

Sonja verließ zufrieden das kleine Restaurant. Sie hatte schon immer ein Talent zum kochen besessen. Der Manager hatte sie mit Freude genommen, da sie momentan in der Küche ziemlich unterbesetzt waren. Lieber hätte er zwar eine Vollzeitarbeitskraft gehabt aber dazu hatte sie kaum Zeit. Es ging zum Glück auch so.

"So, wo fange ich jetzt an zu suchen." Für den Einkauf hatte sie später noch die Möglichkeit, jetzt galt es erstmal die Suche nach diesem mächtigen Kristall zu beginnen. Vielleicht würde sie dann auch ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen zurückbekommen. "Am besten ich beginne bei den Juwelierläden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist zwar gering aber versuchen sollte ich es schon." Damit machte Sonja sich auf den Weg.

"Kann sie denn nicht einmal pünktlich kommen." Schnaubend räumte Naru das Geld in die Kasse und verabschiedete die Kundin. Dann entdeckte sie drüben ein junges Mädchen, die sehr interessiert die Kristalle ansah. "Kannst du mich mal kurz ablösen, Mama?"

"Sicher, Schatz. Was hast du denn vor?"

"Ich seh' mal, was die Kundin da drüben will", erklärte sie. Ruhig schlenderte Naru zu ihr hinüber. "Kann ich dir helfen?" Überrascht sah sie auf. "Ich sehe mich nur etwas um", antwortete das Mädchen. "Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?" Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, fragte dann aber: "Kennst du einen Stein der Silberkristall heißt."

"Silberkristall", wiederholte sie langsam. Der Begriff kam ihr bekannt vor. Er war stark verbunden mit... Liebe? Sie konnte es nicht definieren aber es hatte sie schon einmal jemand nach dem Silberkristall gefragt. Verschwommene Bilder gingen durch ihren Kopf, doch bevor sie die Bilder zusammensetzen konnte, entdeckte sie Usagi, die gerade in das Geschäft kam. "Hier drüben, Usagi!" Sie winkte ihrer Freundin zu und sie kam hinübergelaufen. "Tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich hab' es total verschwitzt", entschuldigte sie sich. "Ach, schon gut. Das bin ich ja gewohnt." Usagis Blick fiel auf das Mädchen. "Sonja?"

"Ähä, hallo Usagi."

"Was tust du hier?" Sonja schien sich noch eine Antwort zu überlegen, da fielen plötzlich alle Besucher wie Steine zu Boden, als ein betäubendes Gas aus der Klimaanlage kam. "Naru, Sonja, hier!" Usagi warf denn beiden ein Taschentuch zu und sie preßte es sich instinktiv vor den Mund. Jedoch im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich gewünscht, sie hätte es nicht getan. Vor ihr tauchte ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit langen braunen Haaren auf. Er trug eine violette Uniform mit goldenen Streifen an den Seiten. Jetzt setzten sich die eben noch unklaren Bilder ganz deutlich zusammen. Damals... dieser gutaussehende Mann, der sich als Abgesandter aus dem Königreich des Dunkeln entpuppte...

"Nephrite", flüsterte sie. "Das kann nicht sein. Du lebst?" Nephrite lachte kühl. "Ja. Ich lebe und nocheinmal werde ich nicht auf dich reinfallen, Naru. Du hast mich einmal getäuscht aber dafür werde ich mich jetzt rächen." Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. "Was? Ich verstehe das nicht?"

"AH. Anscheinend kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern. Du hast mir vorgegaukelt mich zu lieben und hast mich dann den Sailorkriegerinnen ausgeliefert", erklärte er. _Was soll das? Warum sagt er das?_ "Nephrite, ich habe nie..."

"Sei still!" Er hob eine Hand und eine blendend weiße Energiekugel schoß auf sie zu. "Nein!" Sonja stand plötzlich zwischen ihr und Nephrite und fing den Angriff mit ihrem Körper ab. Sie fiel getroffen zu Boden und blieb dort schwer atmend liegend. "Jetzt zu dir!" Eine weitere Energiekugel schoß auf sie zu, nur am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung merkte sie wie Usagi sich regte, ihre Brosche von ihrem Kleid nahm...

"SILENT WALL!" Etwas flackerte kurz vor ihr auf und fing die Kugel ab. Im Eingang des Geschäftes stand eine Sailorkriegerin mit einer langen Sense in der Hand. "Ich bin die Wächterin des Lebens, Sailorsaturn! Ich erlaube nicht, was du da vorhast."

"Ach, nein." Lässig drehte er sich zu ihr um. "Sternenblockade!" Ohne Vorwarnung schob sich plötzlich eine Wand aus weißem Sternenlicht zwischen Saturn und sie. "Nun sind wir endlich allein. Licht der Sterne, vernichte sie!" Mehrere kleine Kugeln flogen auf sie zu. 

"Naru! Nein!" Usagi stellte sich zwischen den Sternenregen und sie. "Usagi, nicht", schrie Saturn noch über das Getöse. _Warum Usagi. Kennt sie Usagi etwa?_ Es geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Die Angriffe verschwanden nicht einfach als sich Usagis Brosche öffnete und dieses warme Licht ausstrahlte, nein, sie saugte sie regelrecht auf. Nephrite bekam einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen. Usagis Brosche strahlte und leuchtete, dann sagte sie: "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Das purpurne Licht hüllte sie ein und nach und nach verwandelte Usagi sich in... Sailormoon! "Usagi", brachte sie nur leise hervor. "Ich glaube es nicht."

"Wie kannst du es wagen mit den Gefühlen eines jungen Mädchens zu spielen! Erinnere dich Nephrite! Du hast sie geliebt, du hast sie wirklich geliebt! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde... ich dich jetzt befreien!" Ein Stab erschien in ihrer Hand. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS !" Das wohltuende, warme Licht erfüllte jetzt den ganzen Raum. Nephrite biß die Zähne auseinander. "Du lügst, sie hat mich verraten, sie hat mir etwas vorgemacht." Sailormoon ging nicht darauf ein. "Fühle in dich hinein, du weißt das es wahr ist." Dann hüllte das Licht aus ihrem Stab ihn vollkommen ein und sie spürte es, sie spürte die Veränderung. Es war vollbracht. Nephrite war gerettet.

Ihre Freude sollte nicht lange dauern. Nephrite, der erschöpft auf dem Boden lag, wurde von etwas Dunklem eingehüllt und verschwand. "Nein", stöhnte sie erst, dann schrie sie es. "NEIN!!!"

Saturn kniete sich neben Sonja und legte ihre eine Hand auf die Stirn. Dann konzentrierte sie sich und das heilende Licht ihres Schutzplaneten ging auf sie über. "Sie kommt bald wieder zu sich", informierte sie Sailormoon. Diese nickte nur stumm, sie sah zu ihrer immer noch schluchzenden Freundin hinüber. Gerade wollte sie etwas tröstendes sagen, da sprang Naru auf und rannte weinend aus dem Geschäft. Lange Zeit sah sie ihr nach, nahm nur nebenbei wahr, daß Saturn neben sie getreten war. "Laß uns sie nach Hause bringen. Dann schauen wir nach ihr, ja?" Sie nickte. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt, wirklich nicht. 

__

Kapitel 7:Erinnerungen

Glitzernde Lichtkugeln stiegen zum Himmel, als Nephrite sich langsam auflöste.

"Nephrite, nein! Du hast doch versprochen einen Schokoladeneisbecher mit mir zu essen." Es war zu spät. Unaufhaltbar verschwand ihr geliebter Nephrite und hinterließ nur das Stück Stoffetzen, mit dem sie ihn verbunden hatte.

Schluchzend lehnte Naru an dem alten Baum. Hier war es gewesen – damals bevor sie alles vergessen hatte, was mit den Sailorkriegern zu tun hatte. Erst als sie sich hierhin gesetzt hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, daß es sie unbewußt hierher verschlagen hatte. Wie sollte sie bloß nocheinmal damit fertig werden.

"Ganz vorsichtig." Usagi und Hotaru legten, die immer noch bewußtlose, Sonja ab und Usagi schloß die Tür auf. Als sie den Flur betraten, hörte sie plötzlich ein ihr bekannte Stimme. "Mama?" Sie hatte es wohl gehört, denn jetzt steckte Ikuko ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür, wollte Usagi gerade begrüßen, da fiel ihr Blick auf Sonja. Augenblicklich fiel ihr der Kochlöffel aus der Hand und sie kam besorgt angelaufen.

"Was ist passiert?" Usagi hatte keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. "Es ist nicht so schlimm. Sie wird bald wieder zu sich kommen, Mama." Nachdem sie Sonja ins Wohnzimmer gebracht hatten, fragte ihre Mutter: "Kennst du sie?"

"Um es möglichst kurz zu machen, ja. Das ist Sonja. Wir vermuten sie wurde in ihrem Land verfolgt oder so. Jedenfalls hat sie ihre Familie verloren. Da ihr nicht da wart, habe ich ihr angeboten unterm Dach in Chibi... in dem kleinem Zimmer zu schlafen. Hast du etwas dagegen?" Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht. Aber warum bist du so hektisch." Usagi war schon wieder an der Tür. "Naru geht es nicht gut. Sie braucht mich jetzt", erklärte sie. "Ist sie verletzt?"

"Nein... jedenfalls nicht ganz. Ich würde es als seelische Verletzung bezeichnen. Ich muß zu ihr", rief sie, während sie wieder zur Haustür herausschlüpfte, Hotaru folgte ihr so schnell sie konnte. Ein leicht überrumpelte Ikuko blieb mit der bewußtlosen Sonja zurück.

"Nephrite", wiederholte sie leise seinen Namen. Sie hatte ihn zurückbekommen und sie hatte ihn wieder verloren. Eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf ihre Schulter. Ohne sich umzudrehen wußte sie, daß es Usagi war. Usagi – nein, Sailormoon! Irgendwie hatte sie es schon immer gewußt. Den ersten Gedanken hatte sie bei der Sache mit diesem riesigem Objekt gehabt und dazu kam, daß Sailormoon ihr ja oft zur Hilfe kam und meist genau wußte was Sache war.

Usagi hatte sich neben Naru ins Gras gesetzt. Lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da. "Nephrite beschäftigt dich mehr als die Tatsache, daß ich Sailormoon bin, oder?" Naru sagte erst einmal nichts. Usagi verstand sie doch immer wieder. "Glaub' mir", sagte Usagi in die Stille hinein. "Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Mir ging es damals ähnlich als Endymion – Mamoru – vom Königreich des Dunkeln entführt wurde. Dann habe ich ihn befreit und gleich wieder verloren."

"Wie bei Nephrite", schluchzte Naru. "Nur viel schlimmer. Habe ich eigentlich das Recht dir etwas vorzuheulen..." Usagi unterbricht sie sanft. "Hey, komm schon. Das ist normal. Sag' mir bitte eins. Liebst du Umino jetzt nicht mehr?" Diese Frage traf sie wie ein Stich durchs Herz, doch das hatte Usagi wohl beabsichtigt. Sie hatte sich dieser Frage nicht stellen wollen aber sie mußte es wohl. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie zu. "Ich liebe, Umino, ja. Aber es ist nur... ich meine..." Sie stockte und begann zu schluchzen. "Laß mich bitte alleine, Usagi. Ich muß über einiges nachdenken." Mit sichtlichem Widerstreben stand Usagi auf, kramte dann aber nocheinmal in ihrer Tasche. "Hier." Sie reichte ihr ein kleines Armband, daß so ähnlich aussah wie ihres. "Unsere Kommunikatoren. Nur für den Fall das etwas passiert. Unternimm nichts alleine, wenn Nephrite oder irgendein anderer General auftaucht, bitte." Naru nickte und band sich das Armband um ihr Handgelenk. "Versprich es", forderte Usagi mit besorgtem Unterton. "Versprochen", gab sie zurück. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, ob Usagi nun Sailormoon war. Es tat ihr einfach nur gut eine so verständnisvolle Freundin zu haben.

Leise trat Usagi wieder zu Hotaru, die geduldig hinter einem Baum gewartet hatte. "Paß bitte auf sie auf, OK. Ich muß meinen Eltern noch die Sache mit Sonja erklären." Hotaru sagte sanft: "Ich achte auf sie. Versprochen."

"Danke." Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah sie zu Naru hinüber. "Ich werde sie so schützen, wie ich versprochen habe dich zu schützen." Dazu brauchte Usagi nichts mehr zu sagen. Es war klar, daß dieses Versprechen auch den Schutz mit ihrem eigenem Leben mit einschloß. "Danke", sagte sie nochmal und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Abends.

Sie war schon fast darüber hinweg, das sah man ihr an. _Ich werd's mal riskieren. _Zögernd trat sie hinter dem Baum hervor. Naru fuhr erschrocken herum aber als sie Hotaru erkannte, entspannten sich ihre Züge. "Ich dachte mir schon, daß Usagi mich nicht ganz alleine läßt." Hotaru schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln. "Ich bin vollkommen freiwillig hier", sagte sie und dann um das Thema zu wechseln: " Geht es wieder?"

"Ich denke schon. Setz dich doch." Hotaru setzte sich zu ihr. "Erzähl mir doch bitte etwas von dir." _Na toll. Ein bessere Frage konnte sie nicht stellen._ Naru hatte ihre Verspannung wohl bemerkt "Was ist? Darf ich das nicht wissen?"

"Nein. Bei mir ist das nur unglaublich kompliziert."

"Erzähl schon", forderte sie auf. Hotaru seufzte. Das würde ein langer Abend sein.

Einige Minuten später lehnte sich Naru nachdenklich zurück. _Wenigstens hat sie die Geschichte etwas abgelenkt._ "Und Usagi hat dich gerettet als du..."

"Ja." Überrascht sah Naru in die Nacht hinauf. "Wie? Ich meine, ohne unhöflich zu sein, das traue ich Usagi nicht zu." Schmunzelnd gab Hotaru zurück: "Sie ist viel stärker als du denkst." Mit der Hand deutet sie auf den Mond. "Siehst du den Mond." Naru nickte ruhig, während sie zu der fahlen Sichel des Mondes aufsah. "Vor langer Zeit gab es dort oben mal ein Königreich. Wir alle sind Krieger des Silberjahrtausends und dienten einst Königin Serenity. Doch sie ließ bei der letzten großen Schlacht ihr Leben und das Königreich des Mondes wurde zerstört. Wir wurden auf der Erde wiedergeboren und schützen nun diesen Planeten und die Tochter der Königin.

Usagi ist nicht nur Sailormoon, Naru. Eigentlich dürfte ich dir das gar nicht sagen aber Usagi ist die Wiedergeburt der Prinzessin des weißen Mondes, Prinzessin Serenity." Erstaunt und fassungslos zugleich sah Naru sie an. "Usagi soll Prinzessin sein?" Hotaru lachte auf. "Du kennst sie sehr gut. Streiche einmal alles weg was du als schlecht empfindest. Was bleibt übrig?" Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann antwortete sie: "Ein ehrliches, hilfsbereites, fröhliches und sehr liebevolles Mädchen."

"Und reicht das nicht aus um eine Prinzessin zu sein?" Bedächtig nickte sie. "Ich glaube zu verstehen, was du meinst."

"Siehst du und genau aus diesem Grund ist jede einzelne von uns jederzeit bereit ihr Leben für sie zu geben." Naru nickte nur. _Sie kommt mir so seltsam vertraut vor. Komisch._ "Aber ich bin keine Sailorkriegerin und auch keine Prinzessin", meinte Naru abrupt wieder in Depression verfallend. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so stark sein kann." Tadelnd sah Hotaru sie an. "Du kannst. Aber wenn du so denkst, wirst du es nie schaffen. Weinen, Trauer sind keine Zeichen von Schwäche. Doch du darfst nicht einfach aufgeben, im Selbstmitleid versinken. Das ist Schwäche. Versuche ganz fest an dich zu glauben, dann schaffst du es schon." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. "Vielen Dank."

"Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken." Nachdem sie selbst aufgestanden war, zog sie Naru hoch. "Komm, es wird spät. Deine Eltern machen sich bestimmt Sorgen..." Dann spürte sie es, die drohende Gefahr. Instinktiv riß sie Naru zu Boden. Über ihr fegte ein Blitz hinweg, dann war sie auch schon im nächsten Gebüsch und verwandelte sich blitzschnell.

Als Hotaru sie zu Boden warf, wollte sie erst aufschreien. Dann überlegte sie es sich besser und aktivierte im fallen ihr Armband. Sie sah sich um, bemerkte aber, daß Hotaru nicht mehr da war.

"So sieht man sich wieder." Naru zuckte zusammen. _Kann das sein?_ Voller Hoffnung aber auch Verwirrung und Angst sah sie auf. "Nephrite", stieß sie hervor. Sie wollte aufspringen, zu ihm rennen, glauben, daß er dem Königreich des Dunkeln entkommen war – aber es stimmte nicht.

"Keinen Schritt weiter", donnerte er und schoß wieder seine Kugeln auf sie ab. Starr vor Schreck blickte sie den Lichtbällen entgegen. Unfähig zu begreifen, nein ,begreifen zu können, daß alles von vorne los ging. Der Schmerz der unerwiderten Liebe.

"SILENT WALL!" Im letzten Moment verpuffte Nephrites Angriff an Saturns Schutzwall. Mit einem Satz war sie vor Naru. "Lauf! Lauf, Naru!" Das Lachen Nephrites drang durch den Wald. "Mach' dich nicht lächerlich. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Licht der Sterne, zerstöre sie." Das Bombardement war wesentlich stärker als das letzte Mal. Viel heftiger und brutaler.

"Ich werde sie beschützen", brachte Saturn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, vor Konzentration wankend hervor. "So wie ich es versprochen habe." _Versprochen?_ "Wenn es sein muß, mit meinem Leben", fügte sie noch hinzu.

"Nein, nicht!" Mit zitternden Händen stand sie da. _Ich will nicht schuld an einem weiterem Tod sein._ Aber es war zu spät. Saturn umklammerte ihre Sense fest. "Schutzplanet Saturn, ich rufe dich! Gib mir die Macht das Leben dieses Mädchens zu retten, so wie ich es versprach! Reinige diese verirrte Seele von allem Bösen! SILENT GLAIVE SURP..."

"Nein!!!" Sie sprang nach vorne und packte Saturns Sense. Die Energie, die begonnen hatte auszuströmen, verschwand wieder. "Bitte tu' es nicht. Ich will nicht, daß du dich für mich opferst."

"Aber..." Der sichtlich überraschte Nephrite hatte sich wieder gefunden. "Wie ihr wollt, dann werdet ihr beide sterben!" Er hob die Arme...

"Halt!" Erstaunt drehte Nephrite sich zu seiner rechten um. _Zum Glück, Usagi. Gerade richtig._ Aber es war nicht Sailormoon, sondern drei andere Kriegerinnen.

"Angelockt von der neuen Zeit, jetzt in dieser Welt, Sailoruranus!"

"Angelockt von der neuen Zeit, jetzt in dieser Welt, Sailorneptun!"

"Wir lassen nicht zu, daß du ehrliche Mädchen so behandelst. Ich bin Sailorpluto! Und im Namen von Sailormoon werden wir dich bestrafen!"

"Das ich nicht lache. Nehmt das!" Einige weitere Energiekugeln flogen auf die drei Senshi zu. Doch die drei wichen reflexartig aus.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Die drei mächtigen Energiebällen trafen Nephrite voll und warfen ihn zu Boden. Uranus sprang ab, zog in der Luft ein Schwert und landete direkt vor Nephrite. "Das war's dann wohl", kommentierte sie. Naru wollte gerade loslaufen, da kam ihr Saturn überraschenderweise zuvor. "Nicht, Uranus", bat sie. Fragend sah sie auf ohne Nephrite aus den Augen zu lassen. "Was? Warum nicht?"

"Es... ist etwas persönliches", sagte sie. Erzürnt sah Uranus sie an. "Wenn du denkst, junge Dame, daß..."

"Unsere Prinzessin würde es auch nicht wollen", schrie sie jetzt fast flehend. Mit Widerwillen nahm sie ihr Schwert zurück. "Hau ab, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Nephrite ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und war verschwunden.

Saturn ging wieder zu ihr hinüber. Dankbar sah sie die Kriegerin an. "Schon gut", meinte sie. "Laß uns gehen."

"Hey, Moment mal, junge Dame." Aber die zwei waren schon in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwunden. Neptun trat neben sie. "Laß sie. Sie kommt alleine klar."

Es war knapp gewesen, außerordentlich knapp. "Das zweite Mal", fluchte sie leise, als sie Narus Wohnung verließ. "Das zweite Mal schon in dieser verfluchten Sache. Kann ich denn nicht einfach eine NORMALE Kriegerin sein wie die anderen auch. Das ist nicht fair." Hotaru blickte zu dem Sternenhimmel auf und spürte das Strahlen des Saturn bis hierhin. "Wieso hast du mich geboren. Nicht irgendein anderer Planet? Warum?"

Die Kirchenuhr schlug elf. Ein langer Tag war es gewesen. Nach einem erneuten Blick zurück auf Narus Haus wischte sie die Gedanke beiseite. _Im Moment gibt es wichtigeres zu tun._ Sie drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Usagi. Hotaru bezweifelte, daß sie schon schlafen würde.

__

Anmerkungen

Alle die meine Geschichten schon gelesen haben, werden wissen warum ich dieses Kapitel und insbesondere die Beziehung Hotaru/Naru so ausführlich beschrieben habe. Auch die Thematik weißt jetzt besser auf das Ende hin.

__

Kapitel 8:Kein Ausweg

Die Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf das Fenster des kleinen Hotelzimmers. Gähnend streckte Usagi sich. Wenn sie eins in Amerika wirklich geschafft hatte, dann die Tatsache, daß sie nicht mehr so oft zu spät aufstand. Trotzdem quälte sie sich nur mit sichtlichem Widerwillen aus dem Bett und zog sich nun an.

Damals als sie noch um die vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahre gewesen war, da hätte sie ohne nachzudenken angenommen. Aber in letzter Zeit war soviel passiert, daß sie es sich gründlich überlegt hatte, ob sie in dieses schöne Landhotel mit ihren Eltern fahren wollte. Letztendlich war es Naru, die sie gedrängt hatte, weil nach mehreren Tagen Nephrite sich noch nicht wieder hatte blicken lassen. _Die anderen aber schon_, fügte sie noch zu ihren Gedanken dazu bevor sie die Tür zur Seite schob und sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte. Ihr Heißhunger auf alles Eßbare war noch immer nicht verschwunden.

Mit einem zufriedenem Glucksen meldete sich ihr Magen zu Wort. "AH. Das hat gutgetan." Usagi trat mit ihrer leichten Jacke ins Freie. "Dafür, daß es fast schon Herbst ist, ein schöner Tag."

"Ja. Du hast recht." Ihre Mutter stellte sich neben sie. "Wolltest du irgendwo bestimmtes hin?"

"Vielleicht kurz zum See runter. Nicht lange", erklärte sie. "Ist Sonja schon wach? Ich habe sie heute Morgen noch nicht gesehen." Ikuko hatte darum gebeten – ja, fast schon darauf bestanden, daß Sonja mitfuhr. Diese hatte aber auch dankbar angenommen. Usagi lächelte jetzt. "Weißt du, gelegentlich übertrifft sie mich noch im Schlafen. Ist mir schon am Anfang aufgefallen."

"Ihr Langschläfer", kommentierte ihre Mutter kichernd. "Bin kurz vor dem Mittagessen wieder da", rief sie, als sie den Weg hinunterlief. "Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel."

Der See war klar und ruhig. Das Wasser glitzerte unter den Strahlen der Morgensonne. Sie setzte sich ans Wasser und sah hinaus. Ihre Gedanken kreisten. Dann überkamen sie die Erinnerungen. Erst war es die Erinnerung an Endymion, dann der Geist und hier war sie auch am nächsten dran gewesen sich ihrer Familie zu enttarnen. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt.

"Und ich dachte, es würde mir guttun. Ich wollte Ruhe haben vor allem. Ist das denn fair", rief sie, nur der leichte Wind antwortete ihr. Leicht verärgert hob sie einen Stein auf und warf ihn auf das Wasser. Dort wo er aufsprang hinterließ er kreisförmige, konzentrische Kreise. _Es ist wie bei uns. Die Bösen tauchen auf und seine Auswirkungen erschüttern unser ganzes Leben,_ philosophierte sie für sich. "Gott! Ich fange schon an zu denken wie Ami", fluchte sie. Usagi stand wieder auf und warf noch einen Blick auf das uralte Standbild. "Ich hoffe euch nicht beleidigt zu haben. Sollte wohl lieber gehen, dieser Ort ist zu unruhig für mich." _Zu viele Erinnerungen._ "Meine Güte. Erst philosophiere ich und dann rede ich mit Statuen. Dieser Ort macht mich wahnsinnig." Damit wandte sie sich ab und stampfte den Weg zur Quelle um sich etwas zu entspannen. 

Zu ihrer gelinden Überraschung waren auch Papa, Mama und Shingo schon da und bereits im Wasser, als sie oben ankam. Wenige Minuten später kam auch Sonja zu der kleinen Quelle. Genüßlich ließ Usagi sich ins Wasser nieder. "Ist das angenehm", sagte sie. "Wolltest du nicht noch etwas am See bleiben, Usagi", fragte Ikuko verwundert. "Ich hatte eben Lust auf ein Bad", entgegnete sie. "Außerdem habe ich zu viele Erinnerungen an den Ort", fügte sie hinzu. "Erinnerungen? Aber du warst doch noch gar nicht hier", wandte ihr Vater verwundert ein. "Doch. Ich war mal mit Mamoru hier und na ja, wie soll ich es ausdrücken... Sagen wir, wir hatten uns ein wenig gestritten", erklärte sie. "Gestritten? Worüber?" Ihr Vater ließ nicht locker. "Ich möchte nicht mehr davon sprechen, in Ordnung", fuhr sie jetzt leicht erzürnt auf. Vater und Mutter sahen sich kurz an und gaben dann resignierend auf. Shingo aber nicht. "Ich kann mir schon denken, worüber ihr euch gestritten habt. Ihm stieg wohl deine Doofheit zu Kopf."

"Wenn du meinst", gab sie ruhig zurück. Schon lange ärgerten sie solche Sachen nicht mehr. Die Zeit war endgültig vorbei. Eine der positiven Seiten des erwachsen Werdens. "ÖH. Das macht ja überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr dich zu ärgern, Usagi", beschwerte Shingo sich, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort darauf. Da kam ihr eine Idee. "Was haltet ihr von einem Spaziergang durch den Wald? Wir haben noch eine menge Zeit vor dem Mittagessen." Das würde sie wenigstens von ihren Gedanken ablenken. Alle stimmten zu, nur Sonja sagte: "Ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier und komme später nach." Dann zog sich die Familie Tsukino an und ging in den Wald hinunter.

Hoch konzentriert stand Kunzite vor dem See. "Die Energie der Erinnerungen ist sehr stark. Etwas sehr mächtiges war hier gewesen. Vielleicht kann ich seine Macht für unsere Zwecke nutzen." Vage erinnerte er sich schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein aber alle vier Generäle hatten keine Erinnerung mehr an ihre Vergangenheit.

Kunzite schloß die Augen und ein tiefes Brummen entstand aus seinem Inneren. Er ließ die Energie der Dunkelheit auf sich wirken, kanalisierte sie dann. Ein Blitz traf auf den See, wurde wieder in den Himmel abgelenkt. Man hörte ein protestierendes Donnergrollen und dann schoß ein zorn- und haßerfüllter Geist aus der Wolkendecke. Die Dunkelheit hatte seinen Geist getrübt und er würde ihm ohne zu fragen gehorchen.

"Geh! Suche mir Menschen mit starken Erinnerungen", befahl Kunzite. Der Geist schoß davon.

Usagi bemerkte es als erste. Sicher, sie hatte nicht diese sensible Aura wie Rei oder die äußeren Senshi aber es reichte aus um die drohende Gefahr zu spüren. "Runter", brüllte sie und riß ohne zu zögern Shingo von den Beinen. Dieser wollte wohl gerade heftigst protestieren, als ein Schatten über ihre Köpfe hinwegflog und ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang. Es war ein trauriger, zorniger und auch gequälter Schrei. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung des Schreis und wünschte sich im nächsten Moment es nicht getan zu haben.

Etwa fünf Meter entfernt stand der Geist, den sie doch eigentlich schon befreit hatten. "Das ist nicht wahr", brachte sie leise hervor. Dann riß sich Usagi von ihrem Schock los und sah zu ihren Eltern hinüber. Sie waren nicht so glimpflich davongekommen. Beide lagen mit leichten Wunden auf dem Waldboden. _Soviel zum weglaufen._ Ihre Eltern waren aber wohl anderer Meinung. "Lauft! Bringt euch in Sicherheit!" _Was mache ich denn jetzt. Ich kann Papa und Mama doch nicht zurücklassen aber ich darf auch Shingo nicht gefährden._ Der Geist nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, denn er hatte nicht die Absicht sie gehenzulassen. Die Bäume verformten sich plötzlich und bildeten mit ihren Ästen einen fast undurchdringbaren Ring. "Das sieht nicht gut aus", meinte Shingo. Der Geist jaulte wieder auf. "Jetzt wirst du bezahlen, daß du ihn mir weggenommen hast. Du und deine ganze Familie."

"Du irrst dich, ich habe ihn dir nicht...", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Doch der Geist schleuderte eine welle negative Energie auf sie ab. Plötzlich stellte Shingo sich schützend vor sie und wurde voll getroffen. Er landete neben ihren Eltern auf dem Boden, war aber immer noch nicht bei Bewußtsein. "Shingo!" Es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Jetzt nicht mehr. Vollkommen entspannt drehte sie sich zum Geist um und umfaßte ihre Brosche. "MOON ETERNAL, ..." Insgeheim hoffte sie auf die Rose von Tuxedo Mask – wie das letzte Mal – aber sie kam nicht. "... MAKE UP!"

Erstaunt und zur gleichen Zeit nicht glauben wollend, was vor ihren Augen passierte, sahen die drei Tsukinos dem Schauspiel der Verwandlung zu. "Das glaube ich nicht", sagte ihre Mutter gepreßt. "Usagi ist...", begann Herr Tsukino, "... Sailormoon", endete Shingo. Ihr kleines Mädchen. Die kleine Usagi war... Es war nicht zu glauben.

Es war geschehen, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. "Hör sofort auf, verstanden! Dieser Ort ist so voller Liebe und Hoffnung! Wie kannst du es wagen ihn zu zerstören? Befreie dich von deiner Eifersucht bevor es dir schadet! Ich lasse jedenfalls nicht zu, daß du erneut unsere Ferien kaputt machst! Ich stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!" Anstatt einer Antwort fegte das Monster sofort zum Angriff heran. Den Blitzen konnte sie noch ausweichen, doch dann streifte sie der Schwanz des Geistes – _von wegen Geist, der ist ziemlich echt_ – und warf sie zu Boden. Jetzt schwebte sie direkt von ihr in der Luft. Sie hörte die entsetzten Rufe ihrer Familie aber etwas ganz anderes ließ sie frösteln. Das Böse war ganz deutlich zu spüren. _Dafür ist das Königreich des Dunkeln verantwortlich._ Der Geist hob eine ihrer Pranken und zog sie heulend zurück, als die Rose sie traf. "Ein Glück, Tuxedo Mask." Eigentlich erwartete sie das der Geist auf ihren neuen Angreifer losgehen würde aber es geschah etwas, was ihr unerklärlich war. Tuxedo Mask landete neben ihr, ohne das der Geist ihn angegriffen hatte, stattdessen legte er wimmernd die Hände auf sein Gesicht. Es klang verzweifelt und melancholisch.

"Es ist vorbei. Selbst er hat sich gegen mich gewandt." _Was? Er..._ Den Ausdruck, diese Haltung kannte sie noch von Fiore... Da traf sie die Erkenntnis. Das Liebespaar, welches das Standbild darstellen sollte... das waren sie! Deswegen war der Geist damals direkt auf sie losgegangen. "Nein. Es ist noch nicht vorbei", widersprach sie, ihre ganze Liebe in die Worte legend. Sie tat ihr so unendlich leid. "Sei still", fuhr der Geist auf. "Du verstehst es nicht. Sterbt! Ihr alle!" Unvermittelt schoß sie in die Luft und eine regelrechte Flut von Blitzen aus negativer Energie flog auf sie zu.

"GALAXY LIGHT WALL!" Abrupt verschwanden die Blitze unter dem Licht. "GALACTIC BANISHMENT BEAM!" Der goldene Strahl schleuderte den Geist zu Boden. Galaxia wollte nachsetzen aber Sailormoon hob eine Hand und sie verharrte. Ihre Brosche strahlte nun ganz hell. Der Silberkristall hüllte sie in sein Licht und verwandelte sie in Prinzessin Serenity. Neben ihr geschah dasselbe mit Tuxedo Mask und er wurde zu Endymion. "Hör zu", sprach sie mit warmer Stimme. "Was du tust ist nicht das was du willst. Du mußt dich von deiner Eifersucht und deinem Haß befreien."

"Wie könnte ich? Du hast ihn mir weggenommen. Ihn, der mir am liebsten war." Jetzt antwortete Endymion: "Du kannst keine Liebe erzwingen. Ich liebe Serenity. So lange du das nicht akzeptierst, können wir dir nicht helfen."

"Aber wenn ich es akzeptiere, hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Ich werde für immer einsam sein."

"Du darfst nicht so denken." Serenity und Endymion waren einen Schritt näher getreten. "Es gibt noch mehr Männer. Doch du kannst zwei, die sich lieben, nicht auseinander bringen. Damit würdest du nur neues Unglück sehen. Bitte. Befreie dich von deinem Haß." Das Licht des Silberkristalls umhüllte jetzt den Geist aber es reichte noch nicht. Der Geist schloß die Augen, als sie ihr Zepter erschienen ließ und sie es zu voller Länge ausfuhr. Das strahlende Licht erfüllte jetzt den ganzen Ort. Staunend sah ihre Familie dem Geschehen zu. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS !" Die wohltuende Wärme umschloß den Geist...

Langsam schwebte sie hinauf in den Himmel. "Vielen Dank", sagte sie mit lieblicher Stimme. "Vielen Dank, Prinzessin. Ich bin glücklich, daß ihr beide wieder zusammengefunden habt. Irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder." Der helle Strahl, der sie gen Himmel getragen hatte, verblaßte langsam. Es war vollbracht. Jetzt würde sie in Frieden leben können.

__

Anmerkungen

"Der geheimnisvolle See" (Folge 40) hat bei mir einige Fragen aufgeworfen. Die Geschichte des Liebespaares erinnerte mich sehr an Serenity und Endymion. Es ist sicher nur eine Theorie aber eine mögliche. Schreibt mir doch vielleicht mal eure Meinung zu der Folge. Ich freue mich drauf.

__

Kapitel 9:Abschied (Teil 1)

Eine bedrückende Stille lag über dem kleinem Raum. Usagi, Mamoru und der Rest der Familie Tsukino hatte sich in Usagis Zimmer versammelt. Sonja war in ihrem Raum.

"Also. Nun erklär uns mal, Usagi", brach Ikuko die Stille. Usagi atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft seufzend wieder aus. "Alles begann, als ich eines Tages Luna traf und sie mir offenbarte, ich sei eine auserwählte Kriegerin."

"Luna?" Shingo sah sie entgeistert an und auch Herr und Frau Tsukino waren nicht minder überrascht. "Bevor ihr jetzt fragt, ja, Luna kann sprechen. Es ging also alles damit los. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht, ich wollte es wirklich nicht. Aber es gab keinen Weg daran vorbei. Selbst als wir nach unseren ersten Kampf wiedergeboren wurden, gab es keine Ruhe. Mittlerweile ist die Sache schon sehr fortgeschritten." Ihr Vater war stutzig geworden. "Moment mal, sagtest du wiedergeboren?" Diese Frage mußte ja kommen und die Konsequenzen waren ihr auch klar. "Ja, das sagte ich. Wir wurden zum zweitenmal wiedergeboren."

"Zum zweitenmal?" Jetzt sahen alle drei sie an. _Ich wünschte Luna wäre hier._ Ihr Armband piepte plötzlich. "Entschuldigt mich. Ja?"

"Usagi", kam Amis Stimme fragend aus dem Kom. "Wer glaubst du sonst? Was ist passiert?" Amis Miene verfinsterte sich. "Nephrite." Das eine Wort reichte ihr schon. "Wir brauchen dich hier. Sofort!" Ihre Stimme war drängend und ließ durchsickern, daß es enorm brenzlig war – aber sie hatte eh schon verstanden "Bin sofort da." Damit klappte sie ihr Funkgerät zu. "Mamoru? Bist du mit deinem Mottorad da?" Er nickte zustimmend. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Eltern. "Die Pflicht ruft", sagte sie trocken. Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter verriet jedoch, daß sie nicht einverstanden war. "Usagi, du kannst nicht..."

"Mama", ging sie leicht zornig dazwischen. "Du kannst mir nicht verbieten zu tun, was ich zu tun habe. Ich habe eine Verantwortung gegenüber all den Menschen und gegenüber meinen Freunden", erklärte sie mit Nachdruck. Dann sprang Usagi auf und Mamoru folgte ihr. "Macht euch keine Sorgen. Es passiert schon nichts." Die Zwei verschwanden aus der Tür und hinterließen die Familie mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Sich an seinem Rücken festhalten, raste Usagi mit Mamoru, die fast leere Landstraße zur Innenstadt hinunter. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, wer weiß wieviel Zeit uns noch bleibt." Ihre Zöpfe flatterten im Wind und bei der enorm hohen Geschwindigkeit hatte sie schon Angst vom Motorrad zu fallen aber es war ihr trotzdem nicht schnell genug. Sie klammerte sich noch fester an Mamoru.

"Ich fahre schon am äußersten Limit. Sonst kriege ich Ärger, wenn uns die Polizei erwischt", gab er gedämpft zurück, erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit aber trotzdem noch etwas.

"Heute Morgen tauchte Nephrite ganz plötzlich bei Naru auf. Uranus und Neptun hatten gerade Wache aber irgendwie konnte er sich an ihnen vorbeischleichen. Er hat Naru nichts getan sondern bat sie um Verzeihung und das man die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen sollte. Dazu sollte Naru sich mit ihm an einem neutralen Ort treffen – allein. Dort sollten alle Differenzen beseitigt werden – was auch immer er darunter versteht", berichtete Ami. "Ihr habt sie doch hoffentlich nicht gehen lassen", fragte Usagi sorgenvoll. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Das Treffen ist auch erst heute Nacht an ihrem altem Platz im Park." Über diese Ironie konnte Usagi nun überhaupt nicht lachen. "Da ist ja wohl eindeutig etwas faul", sprach Mamoru das offensichtliche aus. "Wir sollten gut auf sie aufpassen", meinte Rei. "Würdest du ihr ein eigenmächtiges Handeln zutrauen?" wollte Makoto wissen. Minako antwortete für Usagi: "Verliebte sind zu allem fähig. Das weißt du doch."

"Glaubst du sie liebt ihn wirklich noch?" Den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt sah Usagi in die Runde. "Vielleicht nicht. Aber glaubst du nicht, Makoto, daß noch irgendetwas von den Gefühlen übrig geblieben ist?" Betretenes Schweigen herrschte für eine Weile. "Seht ihr? Früher oder später wird etwas passieren." Dann stand sie auf. "Kommt. Ich möchte mit ihr reden. Ach, und eh ich es vergesse. Wir haben ein Problem, Luna." Sie sah ihre Katze an. Sie und Artemis hatten sich bis jetzt ruhig verhalten. "Was denn?"

"Na ja. Meine Eltern wissen wer ich bin." Luna und Artemis fuhren gleichzeitig aus ihrer Liegeposition auf und auch die anderen starrten sie ungläubig an. "Usagi!" Streng tadelnd schaute Luna zu ihr hoch. Usagi hob abwehrend die Hände. "Es ging nicht anderes. Wir wurden angegriffen. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg." Luna beruhigte sich etwas. "Na egal. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun."

"Genau. Gehen wir."

Ihr war so ziemlich egal was die Senshi und Usagi sagen würden. Nephrite war nun einmal immer noch Nephrite. Sie liebte jetzt Umino, das war richtig, aber sie wollte auch nicht im Streit von Nephrite scheiden. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn retten. Sie mußte es auf jedenfalls versuchen. _Es tut mir leid, Usagi. Es geht nicht anders._ Hastig schrieb sie noch einen Brief an Umino und ihre Freunde und huschte dann die Treppe hinunter.

Die äußeren Senshi standen zwar an Vorder- und Hintertür aber den "Geheimgang", wie sie ihn nannte, kannte noch nicht einmal Usagi, obwohl sie ihr schon lange davon erzählen wollte. _Gut, daß ich es nicht getan habe._ Der Gang führte durch die geräumige Abstellkammer. Sie schob einige Sachen beiseite, dann griff sie unter einen bestimmten Stein und zog daran. Ohne jedes Geräusch zog sie die Versteckte Tür zur Seite. "Nicht mal Mama kennt ihn." _Wahrscheinlich hat ihn irgendein ein Fürst hier mal eingebaut. Mama hat das Grundstück ja vererbt bekommen und beim Neubau blieben einige Grundstrukturen erhalten. _Leise zog sie die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und schlug sich in die Büsche Richtung Park.

Schon als Usagi die Tür zu Narus Zimmer öffnete, war ihr klar, daß etwas ganz gewaltig nicht stimmte. Und sie sollte recht behalten. Das ganze Zimmer war leer. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Das Fenster war fest verschlossen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Schreibtisch, dort lag ein Brief. Sie eilte hinüber und las ihn.

Liebe Usagi, Lieber Umino,

verzeiht mir bitte aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich muß die Sache aus der Welt schaffen, ich glaube auch, daß du mich verstehen wirst, Usagi. Der Mensch Nephrite ist mir immer noch wichtig und so kann ich ihn nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen, ich werde versuchen ihn zu retten. Bitte versteht das.

Naru

P. S.: Ich liebe dich, Umino und ich danke euch allen

Haruka schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein. Wie konnte sie weg, ohne daß wir es bemerken?" Ihr Temperament ging mal wieder mit ihr durch und selbst Michiru vermochte sie nur schwerlich zu beruhigen.

"Das ist egal. Wir müssen schnell zum Treffpunkt", erinnerte Ami. "Ich bin dagegen." Alle sahen Usagi verwirrt an. "Warum", fragte Haruka knapp, sie hatte gelernt die Argumente von ihr in Betracht zu ziehen – spätestens seit dem Fiasko mit den Starlights. "Überlegt doch mal. Naru versucht etwas zu erreichen und es ist durchaus möglich das etwas herauskommt. Wenn wir blindlings eingreifen, könnte jeglicher Fortschritt, den sie erzielt, nutzlos werden." Alle sahen sie erst mal lange an, dann brach Rei das Schweigen. "Wir sollten die Möglichkeit zumindest in Betracht ziehen."

"Gut." Michiru wollte sich abwenden. "Wir holen Pluto und Saturn, ihr geht zum Treffpunkt. Greift nur ein, wenn es notwendig ist." Alle erklärten sich einverstanden und Haruka und Michiru eilten davon.

"Zeit zum Verwandeln", meinte Usagi. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Es war doch schon recht kühl aber es ging ja auch langsam auf den Winter zu. Sie trug ihre orange Jacke, vielleicht würde es ja helfen. Noch war niemand hierher gekommen aber noch hatte Naru auch noch niemanden erwartet. _Nephrite hat gesagt um Neun. Jetzt ist es kurz vor Neun._ Das Unvermeidliche rückte näher und jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Sie war sicher Nephrite beobachtete sie und wenn sie jetzt ging, würde er nie Ruhe geben.

Eine entfernte Uhr schlug Neun und wie auf Kommando materialisierte Nephrite vor ihr. Sich innerlich wappnend machte Naru einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Ich wußte, du würdest kommen. Ein schöner Platz hier." Naru fröstelte etwas. Usagi hatte ihr erklärt, Nephrite würde sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können. "Ein Platz, der für uns beide eine große Bedeutung hat", sagte sie ihre Nervosität unterdrücken. "Mach' dir nichts vor", entgegnete er verächtlich. "Ich werde nicht noch einmal auf deine Tricks hereinfallen."

"Das ist kein Trick", protestierte Naru mit flehendem Unterton. Nephrite zeigte keine Reaktion. "Wie auch immer, wir wollten doch einiges besprechen. Fangen wir an." _Gut. Spiel ich dein Spiel erst mal mit._ "In Ordnung. Was willst du?"

"Die Sache endlich bereinigen", antwortete er kühl. "Genauso wie ich. Wie soll das nun also aussehen?" Jetzt würde es kommen. Irgendeine Bedingung mußte er ja stellen. "Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Ich lasse dich in Ruhe und du..." Ein dämonisches Grinsen zierte nun sein Gesicht. "... verrätst mir wer die Sailorkrieger sind." Mt offenen Mund starrte sie ihn an. "Ich soll was?" Sie schrie ihn förmlich an: "Das glaube ich nicht! Nein, das ist nicht der Nephrite, den ich gekannt habe!"

"Wie gesagt, du sagst mir wer die Sailorkrieger sind und ich lasse dich in Ruhe". Wiederholte er eisig ohne auf ihr Argument einzugehen. Naru ihrerseits hatte ebenso keine Lust dieses dreiste Angebot anzunehmen. "Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, daß ich meine Freunde verrate?"

"Wenn du dadurch Ruhe hast", meinte er. "Nein. So würde ich nie Ruhe haben. Nephrite, bitte." Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. "Hast du denn alles vergessen? Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgestanden. Wir haben zusammen getanzt, du hast mich gerettet und dich dann für mich geopfert. Du starbst um mich zu schützen, willst du mich mit dieser Erinnerung zurücklassen." Mit einer abfälligen Geste erwiderte er: "Wieso sollte ich mich für ein Erdenmädchen opfern? Du verdrehst die Wahrheit. Es war damals doch alles eine Falle und die Sailorkrieger haben mich getötet." Das war es also, was seine Königin ihm erzählt hat. "Glaubst du das wirklich?" Naru griff unter ihre Jacke und holte ihren letzten Trumpf hervor. Es war der alte Stoffetzen ihrer Jacke mit dem sie zuerst Nephrite und dann Umino verbunden hatte. Er war vielleicht nicht so schön wie Usagis Amulett aber es hatte genau dieselbe Bedeutung. "Erkennst du das", fragte sie sanft, einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachend. "Du kannst es nicht vergessen haben. Erinnere dich doch", bat sie mit letzter Hoffnung. Doch die Hoffnung zerplatzte abrupt, als Nephrite ihr das Tuch entriß und es in seiner Hand verbrannte. "Jetzt siehst du was ich von der Vergangenheit halte. Da du nicht verhandeln willst, mußt du sterben." Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und die Entladung negativer Energie warf sie zu Boden. Mit Tränen in den Augen blicke sie zu ihm hoch. "Nephrite, bitte. Ich liebe dich doch." Ganz kurz und kaum merklich leuchtete etwas helles, reines in seinen Augen auf aber es war gleich wieder verschwunden. "Schade um dich."

"Halt!" Nephrite fuhr gelassen herum. "AH. Das habe ich mir ja gleich gedacht." Sailormoon und die übrigen vier Krieger sahen etwas unentschlossen zu den beiden hinüber. Sailormoon sah Nephrite direkt an. "Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Höre auf sie." Ihr Mondstab erschien und fiel in ihre Hand. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON..." Plötzlich schoß etwas auf Sailormoon zu, so überraschend und schnell, daß niemand etwas tun konnte. Der Stab fiel zu Boden, als Moon schmerzend ihre Hand hielt. Alle sahen in die Richtung des Angriffes. Und dort an einen Baum gelehnt stand ein Mann mit kurzem blondem Haar – Jadeite!

__

Kapitel 10:Abschied (Teil 2)

"Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre nicht vorbereitet gewesen? Wie ihr seht habe ich für meine Rückendeckung gesorgt." Nephrite strich sich durch sein langes Haar und betrachtete seine Opfer. Sie waren so naiv. Was hatten sie davon ihn zu retten? Diesmal war es jedenfalls ihr letzter Versuch. "Macht euch bereit! Jetzt werdet ihr sterben!" In seiner Hand entstand eine weiße Energiekugel, Jadeite auf der anderen Seite tat es ihm gleich. Er hob beide Hände...

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Naru auf und lief auf Nephrite zu. "Bitte nicht! Das darfst du nicht!"

"Naru, warte", rief Sailormoon aber es war zu spät. Sie reagierte nicht mehr, blieb aber drei Meter vor Nephrite stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich weiß, daß du mich nicht töten kannst", sagte sie mit eine Ruhe, die sie das letzte Mal bei sich selbst gehört hatte. Beim Kampf mit der vom Chaos besessen Galaxia. "Du irrst dich", meinte Nephrite höhnisch und wollte die Kugel werfen. "Du kannst es nicht", wiederholte Naru und einen Moment flackerte etwas in Nephrites Augen. Seine Arme zitterten, senkten sich, er focht eindeutig einen inneren Kampf. Sie hatte es schon oft genug gesehen. Doch bevor Nephrite diesen Konflikt beenden konnte, erschallte Jadeites Stimme hinter ihr. "Er kann es vielleicht nicht..." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "... aber ich!" Die Energiekugel schoß auf Naru zu, sie bemerkte einen leichten gelben Glanz, der aber gleich wieder verschwand, als ein goldener Strahl die Kugel in der Mitte zerteilte. "Was? Wer?" entfuhr es Jadeite. Auf einem Ast stand Galaxia. "Höre lieber auf sie oder du könntest es bereuen."

Mit einem beherzten Sprung landete Galaxia neben Jadeite. Dieser wollte gerade eine Attacke ansetzten doch Galaxia war schneller. "GALACTIC BANISHMENT BEAM!" Von der Wucht des Strahles getroffen torkelte er zurück. "Das büßt ihr mir. Nephrite du wirst mir jetzt helfen." Der Blitz war zu schnell, als daß jemand ihn hätte aufhalten können. Er traf Nephrite und der helle Schein wich aus seinen Augen.

"Nephrite, nicht", schrie sie jetzt. Das war nicht fair. Nicht gerade jetzt. "Halt den Mund! Du hast uns lange genug gestört!" Eine Welle aus negativer Energie zuckte auf sie zu...

"Naru!!!" Mit einem Aufschrei warf sich Nephrite vor sie und ihn traf die volle Kraft des Angriffs, der ihr gegolten hatte. "Nein!" Er sank zu Boden und sie fing ihn schluchzend auf. Die Schwärze in seinen Augen blitzte ein letztes Mal auf, dann war es verschwunden. Sie spürte den weichen Stoff ihrer Jacke in ihrer Hand und sah den Stoffetzen. Es war vorbei. "Nephrite", schluchzte sie. "Danke, Naru", sagte er unter Schmerzen und bemerkte ihren traurigen Blick. "Es geht schon wieder."

Eine Freudenträne lief ihr über die Backe. _Obwohl sie nur ein ganz normales Mädchen ist, war sie genauso stark wie ich._ Das war der Beweis, daß Liebe alles erreichen konnte. Doch Jadeite hatte noch nicht genug. "Jetzt fällt er schon wieder auf sie herein", schnaubte er. "Was? Schau dir an, was du getan hast! Du wolltest das Glück zweier Menschen zerstören! Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Im Namen des Mondes werden wir sich bestrafen!" Sailormoon hatte sich aufgerichtet und auch die anderen Kriegerinnen, inklusive Galaxia, standen nun geschlossen hinter ihr. "Wartet!" Das war Nephrite. Überrascht drehten die Senshi sich halb um. "Er steht unter Metallias Einfluß. Im Gegensatz zu Zoisite und Kunzite haben wir uns gegen Metallia und Beryl gewehrt. Jadeite war nicht immer so." Die Geschichte der vier Generäle fiel ihr wieder ein. Mamoru hatte ihr erzählt, daß die Vier das Gegenteil der Sailorkrieger auf der Erde waren. Wie genau Metallia sie beeinflußt hatte, war ihm auch unbekannt gewesen.

Tuxedo Mask an ihrer Seite dachte wohl gerade dasselbe. "Er hat recht", stimmte er Nephrite knapp zu. "Versuch es", drängte er. Sailormoon hob eine Hand, doch es passierte nichts. Ihr Blick glitt nach rechts und dort, weit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, lag ihr Stab. "Mist", fluchte sie gepreßt. Jadeite nutzte das Zögern der Senshi seinerseits und ging zum Angriff über. Blitze zuckten aus seinen Händen.

"SILENT WALL!" Der Schutzschild absorbierte die Blitze. Wütend blickte Jadeite zu den äußeren Kriegern. "Wer seid ihr, daß ihr euch andauernd einmischt."

"Angelockt von der neuen Zeit... (Uranus)"

"... sind wir jetzt in dieser Welt... (Neptun)"

"... um die Prinzessin... (Saturn)"

"... und die Welt vor allem Bösen zu schützen! (Pluto)"

"Der Stern des Windes Uranus ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailoruranus!"

"Der Stern des Meeres Neptun ist mein Wächter. Ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Der Stern der Unterwelt Pluto ist mein Wächter. Ich bin die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit, Sailorpluto!"

"Der Stern der Vernichtung Saturn ist mein Wächter. Ich bin die Wächterin des Lebens, Sailorsaturn!"

"Ihr seid naiv", rief Jadeite. "Euer Widerstand ist nutzlos. Wenn Metallia zum Leben erwacht, ist es eh mit euch zu Ende."

"Das wird sich zeigen! WORLD SHAKING!" Der gelbe Energieball flog auf Jadeite zu aber dieser wich geschickt aus. Ihr kam ein Idee. "Neptun, lenk ihn ab", schrie sie ihr zu. Diese ließ ihren Spiegel erscheinen, in der Absicht ihn blenden zu lassen. Aber alleine der Anblick des Spiegels ließ Jadeite erstarren. Sein Blick glitt zu Plutos Stab hinüber, genau auf das Wappen. _Die Talismane_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. _Sie suchen die Talismane!_

"Sailormoon!" Galaxia hatte ihren Stab in der Hand und warf ihn Sailormoon zu. "Gut. Dann wollen wir mal." Jadeite reagierte überhaupt nicht. "Das kann nicht sein", stieß er jetzt hervor. Sailormoon hatte nicht vor ihm Zeit zur Überwindung seines Schocks zu geben. "Nicht! Warte, Moon!" Merkur hatte ihren Computer aufgeklappt. "Er wird noch von einer anderen starken Kraft abgeschirmt", erklärte sie. "Und jetzt?" Die äußeren Senshi kamen Merkur zuvor. Das Schwert von Uranus erschien in ihrer Hand und Uranus, Neptun und Pluto legten ihre Talismane aneinander. Jetzt trat Saturn stumm dazu, hob ihre Sense und im gleichen Moment vereinigten sich drei Lichtstrahlen in ihr. Die Spitze ihrer Waffe zeigte auf Jadeite und die Energie entlud sich in einem gewaltigem Lichtblitz. Jadeite schrie auf und brach zusammen. "Jetzt, Sailormoon", rief Merkur. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS !"

Jadeite schlug die Augen auf und blickte Sailormoon verwirrt an. "Was ist passiert?"

"Sie hat uns von Metallias Einfluß befreit", entgegnete Nephrite, der sich auf Naru gestützt hatte. Jupiter und Mars halfen ihm auf. Mit getrübten Blick senkte er den Kopf um Tuxedo Mask nicht genau in die Augen blicken zu müssen. "Wir haben versagt, mein Prinz. Ich nehme nicht an ihr könnt uns verzeihen." Tuxedo Mask konzentrierte sich und war Endymion. Nach einer langen Pause sagte er sanft: "Wie könnte ich nicht? Euch trifft keine Schuld an dem Geschehenen." Jadeite lächelte leicht. Sie hatte nichts anders von ihrem Geliebten erwartet.

"Das lasse ich nicht zu", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme. Die Luft vibrierte, als vor ihnen das Abbild Beryls erschien. "Euren Verrat werdet ihr mit dem Leben büßen und eure Freunde werden euch begleiten!" Ihr Lachen hallte über den Platz, sie verschwand wieder. An ihrer Stelle erschien jedoch eine gewaltige Säule aus schwarzer Energie. "Sie wird uns verschlingen", rief Naru entsetzt. Unaufhaltsam kam der Wirbel näher.

"Los schnell! Wir müssen Nephrite, Jadeite und Naru schützen", brüllte sie gegen den Sturm an. Als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie, daß die äußeren Kriegerinnen zu schwach waren. "Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Merkur, zu mir", befahl sie und die vier Senshi traten neben sie. Sich an den Händen haltend, schlossen sie ihre Augen.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

Die Energie des Sailorteams traf auf den Wirbel aber es war zu wenig wie sie bemerkte. _Ich muß ihnen helfen._ Ihr Schwert erschien und ihre Aura leuchtete golden. Sie hob ihr Schwert und von der ausgestreckten Schwertspitze zuckte ein Lichtblitz. Er umhüllte die Energie der Senshi und im gleichen Moment wurde aus der schwachen Planetenenergie ebenfalls eine gewaltige Säule. Helle und dunkle Energie kollidierten und lösten sich mit einem gewaltigem Knall auf.

Galaxia drehte sich um und verließ unbemerkt den Platz. Für den Moment war es vorbei aber sie mußte unbedingt herausfinden warum sie überhaupt hier war. Sie wußte nur noch, daß sie den Kriegern etwas schuldig war. Aber was?

Naru schluchzte. "Ich weiß", gab sie traurig zu. "Sei nicht traurig. Wir werden uns wiedersehen."

"Nephrite, ich..." Sie brach ab, sich in diesem Moment der vollen Wahrheit bewußt. "Du liebst mich nicht mehr", stellte er fest ohne böse zu sein. "Das ist es nicht. Ich habe dich geliebt und wahrscheinlich tue ich es immer noch. Es ist nur, meine Liebe gilt jetzt einem anderem. Ich kann und will seine Gefühle nicht enttäuschen." Nephrite nahm ihre Hand. "Ich verstehe dich und ich werde dich nie vergessen." Damit beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen berührten die ihren und sie ließ es geschehen.

Der Kuß dauerte fast eine Ewigkeit aber doch schien er ihr viel zu kurz und vor allem viel zu spät. Nephrite löste sich von ihr und stellte sich neben Jadeite. Die beiden Generäle nickten Sailormoon und Endymion zu. "Wir sind bereit", sagte Nephrite mit einem letzten Blick zu ihr. Endymion ergriff Sailormoons Hand und ihre Brosche begann zu strahlen. Ein silberner Kristall löste sich und kurz darauf trug Sailormoon ein langes weißes Kleid. Bisher hatte sie es nicht so richtig glauben wollen aber jetzt gab es keine Zweifel mehr. Usagi war eine Prinzessin. 

"Ich rufe dich, Priester von Elysion", sagte Serenity und ihre Stimme war so laut als würde se es rufen. Ein Leuchten erfüllte die Luft und in einem goldenem Licht entstanden die Umrisse eines weißen Pferdes. Das war Pegasus, sie hatte ihn damals schon gesehen. Jetzt verwandelte Pegasus sich weiter in einen Jungen mit weißen Haaren und einem goldenen Horn auf seinen Kopf. Schweigend hob er die Hände und sein Horn hüllte Jadeite und Nephrite in ein helles Licht. Langsam schwebten sie davon.

"Auf Wiedersehen", rief sie und Nephrite erwiderte wortlos den Abschiedsgruß. Während die zwei Männer langsam verblaßten, flüsterte sie: "Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, Nephrite. Das Schicksal wollte es so und vielleicht ist es auch richtig. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, mein liebster Nephrite." Helios wurde wieder zu Pegasus, schwebte nun hinter ihnen und alle drei verschwanden. Eine gewissen Leere machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit aber gleichzeitig war sie auch sehr, sehr glücklich.

__

Anmerkungen

Und dabei hatte ich lange überlegt wie dieses Kapitel aussehen sollte und jetzt habe ich es einfach geschrieben. Gut, ein paar Erklärungen sind wohl fällig. Was mit den zwei Generälen passiert ist? Sie sind zu einer Art Läuterung aufgebrochen. Das ist eigentlich alles. Ich wußte erst nicht wie der Abschied aussehen sollte und sie wieder sterben zulassen erschien mir nicht gerade fair. Im Manga erfahren wir ja (habe ich zumindest gehört/gelesen), daß die vier Generäle direkt Endymion unterstellt waren und die Geschichte mit den vier Steinen, gab es im Anime ja auch nicht.

Das mit den Tuch erscheint sicherlich wie ein Abklatsch von Folge 46 aber wie ich schon im Kapitel erwähnte ist die Bedeutung dieselbe. Außerdem paßte es sehr gut.

Ein Letztes. Ich gebe zu, die Idee des Geheimgangs war etwas verrückt, aber irgendwie mußte ich Naru ja aus dem Haus kommen lassen.

__

Kapitel 11:Eine schwere Schlacht

Ruhig und friedlich schlief Usagi auf dem Sofa in Mamorus Wohnung. Leise schloß er die Tür und setzte sich neben sie. Ihre langen blonden Haare, dieses schönes Gesicht. Wenn sie schlief, sah Usagi immer so entspannt und glücklich aus.

Usagi blinzelte und sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an. "Guten Morgen." Verwirrt sah sie sich im Zimmer um. "Du bist gestern hier eingeschlafen, kurz bevor du nach hause wolltest." Sie wollte sich aufsetzten aber Mamoru hielt sie sanft zurück. "Bleib ruhig liegen. Ich mach' uns erstmal Frühstück." Damit verschwand Mamoru in die Küche.

Die ersten Schneeflocken waren draußen zu sehen. Das Wetter neigte zu rapiden Wetterumschwüngen in letzter Zeit. Vielleicht hing es mit der Auferstehung des Königreichs des Dunkeln zusammen.

"Momentan ist alles ruhig", meinte Pluto. "Ja, wahrscheinlich sind sie noch nicht fertig damit sich zu ärgern.", Haruka grinste und nippte an ihrer Teetasse. Michiru lächelte verschmilzt. "Das muß Beryl ja rasend gemacht haben. Schon verwunderlich, daß sie sich so lange Zeit läßt." Um ehrlich zu sein gefiel Pluto diese Tatsache überhaupt nicht. Es paßte einfach nicht. Hoffentlich planten sie nichts großes.

"Sie haben sie mir weggenommen, einfach weggenommen", brüllte Beryl wieder einmal, so daß ihre beiden verbleibenden Generäle erschrocken einen Schritt zurückgingen, wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit. Sofort hatte sie sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle. Ein dämonisches Lächeln machte sich heute sogar auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Heute werden sie bezahlen", erläuterte sie mit eisiger Ruhe. "Jede einzelne von ihnen." Dann legte sie ihren Plan da.

Beim Frühstück wirkte Usagi überraschend ruhig, nicht so lebhaft wie sonst. "Was ist los mit dir", fragte Mamoru besorgt. "Hm", machte sie und knabberte nachdenklich an ihrem Brötchen. "Hey, ich rede mit dir", setzte Mamoru nach. "Was glaubst du macht Helios mit ihnen?"

"Bitte?" Er wußte ganz genau, was sie meinte. Doch seit dem letzten Kampf war sie solchen Fragen eigentlich aus den Weg gegangen.

"Naru meinte, ich soll dich das fragen", erklärte sie und seine Sorge legte sich etwas. "Es wird nicht schlimm. Wahrscheinlich müssen sie nur so lange dableiben, wie das Königreich des Dunkeln existiert. Es ist wie gesagt eine Zeit der Läuterung. Sie werden wohl meditieren, über ihre Fehler sprechen und wie sie diese in Zukunft verhindern wollen."

"Aha." Jetzt biß sie ein großes Stück ab und kaute genüßlich. "Schmeckt gut", murmelte Usagi unverständlich. Mamoru entspannte sich und dachte, _es wird doch noch ein schöner Tag._

Sie verabredeten sich für heute Nachmittag im Park bevor Usagi nach Hause ging.

Rei schreckte hoch. Schwer atmend blickte sie anscheinend ins Leere. "Rei!" Ihre drei Freunde sahen sie beunruhigt an. Und dazu gab es auch allen Grund. "Etwas sehr böses ist hier. Ganz in der Nähe." Ami hatte schon ihren Mikrocomputer in der Hand und tippte hektisch darauf herum. "Eine große Ansammlung negativer Energie. Im Ioban Nationalpark."

"Schnell", drängte Minako und die vier Freunde machten sich auf zum Park. Nur hatte wohl jeder vergessen Usagi Bescheid zu sagen.

Ihre Kapuze über den Kopf ziehend verließ sie das Kaufhaus. Das Schneetreiben hatte irgendwann heute Vormittag eingesetzt und sie war nur leicht angezogen. "Schönes Wetter", schimpfte sie. "Hotaru", hörte sie Michirus Stimme hinter sich. Freudig drehte sie sich um und lief unter den schützenden Schirm von Setsuna. Urplötzlich zuckte Haruka zusammen und auch Michiru und Setsuna regten sich.. Hotaru verkrampfte sich und sank auf die Knie, als der plötzliche Ausbruch negativer Energie sie berührte. "Im Park", hörte sie Michiru sagen. Schon war Setsuna bei ihr und half ihr auf. "Schnell jetzt." Haruka war schon einige Meter weiter.

Mit langen Schritten, wobei sie Probleme hatte mitzuhalten, erreichten sie den Nationalpark. Es lag bereits eine leichte Schneeschicht auf dem Grün des Parks. Trotzdem tummelten sich noch genug Leute herum, da der Park auch ein Knotenpunkt war und einige Abkürzungen bot.

Als die Vier den Hauptweg direkt an der Straße erreichten, blieben sie abrupt stehen. Haruka starrte nur, Michiru keuchte, Setsuna verzog geschockt das Gesicht und Hotaru brachte einen leichten Schrei heraus. Alle waren unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Dort, genau vor ihnen, sahen sie eine Armee von verwandelten Teufeln. Es mußten gut dreißig oder mehr sein – nein, es waren mehr. In ihrer Mitte standen Rücken an Rücken die vier inneren Kriegerinnen. "Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen", fand Hotaru, zu ihrer eigen Überraschung, ihre Sprache als erste wieder. Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna befreiten sich aus ihrem Schockzustand und gemeinsam eilten sie ihnen zur Hilfe.

"Ich bin wieder da", rief Usagi, als sie zum Wohnzimmer ging. "Ich hab' es gehört", antwortete ihre Mutter. "Kommst du bitte mal?" Immer noch fröhlich pfeifend betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Der Fernseher lief, Herr Tsukino und Shingo schauten irgendeinen Sportwettkampf an und ihre Mutter empfing sie in der Tür. "In der Küche", flüsterte sie und schob sie dorthin. "Was ist denn nun?"

"Ich wollte mit dir sprechen. Du läßt in letzter Zeit ja nichts aus dir raus und Luna ist auch nie da." Usagi seufzte, denn sie ahnte was kam. "Darum geht es also." Ikuko nickte. "Ich möchte die ganze Wahrheit wissen. Du bist nicht nur Sailormoon, oder? Der Geist und dieses Kleid, was du plötzlich anhattest."

"Was willst du jetzt hören?" Mit einem Schulterzucken sagte sie: "Ich will nur wissen, wer mein kleines Mädchen wirklich ist."

"Dann sollten das aber alle hören", meinte sie ruhig. "Es ist besser so, denn das wird eine lange Geschichte." Ihre Mutter nickte zustimmend und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Die Sportübertragung machte gerade dem Bild eines jungen Mannes Platz. "Hey, was soll das?" schimpfte Shingo wütend über die Unterbrechung. 

"Wir unterbrechen unser Programm für eine Sondersendung. Live aus dem Ioban Nationalpark, wo sich gerade eine schreckliche Tragödie abspielt. Ich schalte direkt zu unserer Reporterin vor Ort." Usagi wurde unruhig. Ein flaues Gefühl überkam sie. Das Bild wechselte und zeigte den Kopf einer jungen Frau und ihr eben noch fröhliches Lächeln gefror sofort. Hinter der Reporterin sah sie ihr Sailorteam im Kampf mit mehreren Teufeln. Die weiteren Worte bekam sie schon nicht mehr mit, als ihr Armband piepste und sie es wie in Trance aktivierte. "Usagi", schrie eine stark keuchende Ami in ihren Kommunikator. "Ich habe es gerade gesehen. Bin sofort da."

"Beeil dich!" So wie sie es sagte, bezweifelte Usagi, daß sie noch rechtzeitig kommen würde. Ihr Vater hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken. "Ich fahre dich hin. Schnell!"

"Gut." Ihre Brosche schon in der Hand stürmte sie hinter ihrem Vater hinter her. Ihre Mutter folgte und rief noch über die Schulter. "Shingo, du bleibst hier. Keine Widerrede."

Vor dem Auto verwandelte Usagi sich. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

Getroffen sank Neptun zu Boden. "Neptun", schrie Uranus entsetzt. Alle ihre Angriffe schienen wirkungslos zu verpuffen. Schon lange hatten sie die Absicht aufgegeben, die Teufel nicht zu töten, geholfen hatte es aber nichts. Eines der Monster sprang auf die momentan wehrlose Neptun zu. Uranus wollte ihr zu Hilfe kommen, wurde aber von hinten festgehalten. Der Angreifer fuhr seine Krallen aus und wollte zuschlagen. Dann traf der goldene Strahl Galaxias ihn und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Einige Meter weiter ging es den anderen Senshi nicht besser. Jupiter hatte sich auf einen Nahkampf mit einem Teufel eingelassen und bemerkte so den anderen Gegner nicht, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand. "Jupiter", kam Venus' Warnung – aber zu spät. Kurz vor der Berührung traf die Rose von Tuxedo Mask den Teufel. Venus reagierte schnell. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Die Herzkette umschlang Jupiter und Venus zog sie von den zwei Teufeln weg. "Danke", sagte Jupiter knapp. Tuxedo Mask landete neben ihr. "Wie ist die Lage?"

"Nicht so gut. Keine unserer Attacken kann ihnen etwas anhaben. Vorsicht!" Sie stieß Tuxedo Mask weg und rollte sich dann selbst ab. Die vier Pfeilgeschosse flogen vorbei. Es sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.

"Oh, mein Gott!" Ihre Mutter blickte zum Schlachtplatz. "Wieviel um alles in der Welt sind das", fragte ihr Vater. "Zu viele. Ich muß ihnen helfen." Damit war sie auch schon unterwegs. "Warte, Usagi, es sind zu viele", versuchte Ikuko sie noch aufzuhalten aber es war zwecklos. Sailormoon rannte los, mit einem schier unmenschlichen Sprung hechte sie über den Übertragungswagen und jagte weiter durch die Reihen der Reporter. _Sie haben gar keine Ahnung in welcher Gefahr sie sich befinden._ Noch hatte sie niemand von den Teufeln bemerkt. Ihr Stab erschien in ihrer Hand. _Hoffentlich sind es nicht zu viel._ "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON" Sailormoon blieb stehen und ihr Stab berührte den Boden. "... THERAPY KISS!" Das warme Licht breitete sich aus und überflutete die überraschten Angreifer. Jedoch passierte nichts. Rein gar nichts.

"Mist", fluchte sie. "Die negative Energie ist zu stark." Die Teufel ignorierten sie und wanden sich wieder ihren Freunden zu. Eine nach der anderen fiel zu Boden, dann traf es auch Galaxia und Tuxedo Mask.

__

Nein!

Ihr innerlicher Schrei übertrug sich auf ihre Gedanken und förderte die einzige noch bleibende Möglichkeit zu Tage. Ohne Vorwarnung brach die Energie des Silberkristalls zu allen Seiten aus. Prinzessin Serenity erschien in mitten des Lichts, den Silberkristall zwischen ihren Händen schwebend. Sie hörte die Rufe und verzweifelten Versuche es ihr auszureden aber sie wußte was sie zu tun hatte. Serenity hob den Silberkristall in die Luft.

"SILVER CRSYTAL HEALING ESCALATION!" Purpurnes Licht traf die Teufel und das Böse wich aus ihnen. Solange bis auch der letzte Mensch geheilt zu Boden fiel, hielt sie durch, dann sank sie auf die Knie, der Silberkristall zersplitterte und Serenity machte sich für ihren unweigerlichen Tod bereit.

__

Kapitel 12:Die Macht der Freundschaft

Fassungslos starrte Tuxedo Mask zu der fallenden Serenity. Ohne es zu merken verwandelte er sich in Endymion, als er zu ihr lief. Die entsetzten Senshi direkt hinter ihm. Vom Parkrand hörten sie die aufgeregten Schreie ihrer Eltern aber all das war ihm vollkommen egal. Seine Usagi, seine Sailormoon, seine Serenity – tot... Er erreichte den reglos am Boden liegendem Körper. Mit großer Anspannung öffnete sie die Augen und ihr Blick sagte alles. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie. "Und ich dich auch." Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen und ihr Körper erschlaffte. "Nein!!!" Zorn und Verbitterung standen in seinen Augen. Die Senshi standen um sie herum. Die inneren Senshi weinten am heftigsten. Haruka sah verbittert auf die Prinzessin hinab, Michiru neben ihr vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen den Händen, Saturn schaute weg und Pluto drückte sie an sich selbst mit traurigem Blick. Sie war ein Teil von ihnen gewesen und dieser Teil hinterließ jetzt eine wohl nicht mehr zu schließende Lücke.

Ihre Eltern hatten sich durch die Reporter gedrängt und erreichten die Gruppe. "Was ist? Ist sie..." Ikuko brauchte die Frage nicht zu ende zu führen. Die Gesichter der Senshi sowie Endymions und die blasse Gestalt Serenitys sagte alles. Herr Tsukino nahm seine bitterlich schluchzende Frau in den Arm.

Unterdessen hatte sich Merkur halbwegs aufgerafft und fühlte den Puls ihrer Freundin, verzweifelt auf ein Lebenszeichen hoffend. Sie hatte schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, als sie einen ganz leisen Pulsschlag fühlte, hektisch, unregelmäßig und fast nicht mehr spürbar.

"Sie lebt noch", raunte sie. Am liebsten hätte sie es geschrien aber bei den ganzen Reportern war das keine gute Idee. Verwirrt sahen alle se an. "Es ist ganz schwach. Wahrscheinlich eine Art Koma aber wenn wir nicht bald eine Möglichkeit finden ihr zu helfen..."

"Sie muß sofort in ein Krankenhaus", versuchte es Ikuko. Pluto schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Die würden ihr da nicht helfen können. Bringen wir sie erstmal zum Tempel."

"Gut", stimmte Mars zu. Uranus nahm die Prinzessin auf die Schultern und drehte sich mit den anderen um. Doch ihnen standen bereits mehrere Kameras im Weg. Pluto hatte anscheinend keine Lust auf sensationsgeile Reporter, also hob sie ihren Stab und murmelte einige Worte. Die Reporter verharrten in der Bewegung. "Das ist für mich keine freie Meinungsäußerung mehr", meinte Jupiter wütend. Sie feuerte einen Donnerhagel ab und zerstörte die Kameras. Dann machten sie sich alle auf den Weg zum Tempel.

"Interessant." Königin Beryl beendete die Übertragung. "Ihr seid sicher, daß es der Silberkristall war?" Kunzite nickte. "Ihr hat es selbst gesehen."

"In der Tat. Also hat – hatte sie den Silberkristall doch noch." Das warf natürlich ihren ursprünglichen Plan über den Haufen aber gleichzeitig machte es alles etwas einfacher. "Aber..." Ihre und Kunzites Augen richteten sich auf Zoisite. "Sprich."

"Es war nicht der echte Silberkristall, meint ihr nicht Königin?"

"Wie meinst du das", fragte sie leicht verwundert. "Nun. Der Silberkristall kann doch gar nicht so leicht zerbrechen, oder? Ist das gleiche bei eurer letzten Schlacht passiert?" Beryl verneinte. "Soweit ich mich erinnern kann nicht."

"Es könnte eine Kopie sein oder etwas ähnliches. Das würde es erklären." Was der Silberkristall war oder woher er kam, wußte wohl nur die Königin selbst. Wenn es tatsächlich einen zweiten Silberkristall gab, den sie ihrer Tochter hatte zukommen lassen...

"Schon möglich. Aber das können wir später prüfen", warf Kunzite ein. "Ohne ihre Prinzessin sind sie verloren. Wir sollten gleich zuschlagen." Sie mußte ihm zustimmen, eine bessere Zeit für einen Angriff gab es nicht. "Einverstanden."

Am Tempel erwarteten sie Luna und Artemis schon mit Shingo und auch die vollkommen aufgelöste Naru war da. Luna weinte bitterlich und Artemis tat alles sie zu trösten, wobei seine eigene Trauer ihm nicht gerade half. Shingo schien total neben sich zu stehen und drohte jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen. Sie schafften Serenity in einen freien Raum. Zum Glück waren Reis Großvater und Yuichiru nicht da, so daß sie ungestört waren, ungestört zu was eigentlich?

Die Senshi verließen kurz darauf den Raum und ließen Serenity mit ihren irdischen Familie und ihm allein. Endymion hielt ihre Hand. Heute Morgen noch hatte er ihren Schlaf noch als so glücklich empfunden, Jetzt wünschte er sich nichts sehnlichster, als daß sie aufwachte. 

"Luna?" wandte sich Ikuku an die schwarze Katze, die immer noch schniefte. "Ich möchte jetzt die ganze Geschichte wissen. Usagi wollte es gerade erzählen, als wir weg mußten." Es kostete Luna einige Überwindung sich zusammenzureißen aber schließlich nickte sie und nahm jene stolze Pose ein, die sie immer benutzte, wenn sie Geschichten erzählte. Sie räusperte sich.

"Vor langer, sehr langer Zeit gab es auf dem Mond ein Königreich. Diese Zeit wurde Silberjahrtausend genannt und das Mondkönigreich wurde von der mächtigen Königin Serenity regiert. Ihr zur Seite standen die vier Beschützer des Königreiches, Sailormars, Merkur, Jupiter und Venus. Sie schworen ihr und ihrer einzigen Tochter, der Prinzessin des weißen Mondes Treue.

Eines Tages wurde das Mondkönigreich angegriffen. Serenity, ihr Geliebter Prinz Endymion und die Sailorkrieger wurden beim Angriff des Königreichs des Dunkeln von der bösen Macht Metallia getötet. Als die Königin dies und die unaufhaltsame Zerstörung des Mondes sah, setzte sie die Macht des Silberkristalls, die Quelle des Silberjahrtausends frei. Die volle Macht verbannte das Böse und alle bereits Toten wurden zur Erde gebracht und die Königin erteilte Artemis und mir ihren letzten Wunsch. Wir sollten die Prinzessin wiederfinden, sollte Metallia wieder zum Leben erweckt werden.

Jetzt, in dieser Zeit wurden wir alle wiedergeboren. Artemis fand Venus und machte sie vorübergehend zu Sailor V. Ich hingegen fand Usagi und die übrigen. Als wir alle zusammen waren, fanden wir den Silberkristall. Ich wollte es selbst nicht glauben aber Usagi, das heißt Sailormoon, ist die Wiedergeburt der Mondprinzessin Serenity."

Nach diesem Vortrag über die vergangen Ereignisse sahen alle Anwesenden noch einmal auf Serenity hinab. "Der Gebrauch der vollen Macht des Silberkristalls ist im Allgemeinem tödlich, da die Energie für den Benutzer zu mächtig ist. Es soll eine Möglichkeit geben den Silberkristall besser zu nutzen aber es sind nur Legenden", erklärte Artemis nun. "Und die anderen Sailorkrieger", fragte Shingo. "Das ist so...", begann Luna wieder.

"Wir haben versagt!" Haruka schlug gegen den großen Baum am Tempel. Die Enttäuschung und Trauer war auch den anderen anzumerken. "Ich hätte sie eher rufen soll", sagte Ami. "Und was hätte es genutzt", zweifelte Rei. "Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte euch nicht so drängen dürfen. Ich hätte Usagi zuerst rufen sollen", warf jetzt Minako ein. "Schluß jetzt!" Makoto ging wütend dazwischen. "Hört auf euch gegenseitig Schuldzuweisungen zu machen."

"Makoto hat recht", pflichtete Haruka ihr bei. "Das wäre das letzte, was die Prinzessin gewollt hätte." Betreten sahen Ami, Rei und Minako sie an. "Natürlich!" schrie Michiru plötzlich auf. Sie erntete fragende Blicke. "Ihr habt erzählt, daß der Kristall einmal zerbrochen ist, oder?"

"Ja, während des Kampfes auf dem Asteroiden", bestätigte Ami. "Das läßt darauf schließen, daß die Prinzessin seine Kraft nicht ganz kontrollieren konnte, daß er nicht mehr seine volle Kraft besaß." Als sie merkte, daß sie keiner verstand, ergänzte sie noch. "Der Punkt ist, wir haben den Silberkristall nie gesehen?"

"Was? Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr", meinte Makoto. "Ich glaube zu wissen, worauf Michiru hinauswill", schaltete Ami sich wieder ein. "Es war nicht Serenitys Silberkristall, den sie die ganze Zeit getragen hat."

"Nicht Serenitys...", begann Rei und auch Minako murmelte in Gedanken versunken: "Nicht Serenitys Silberkristall... Ja, natürlich! Sie hat den Silberkristall aus der Vergangenheit bekommen. Die Träne, auf die die Regenbogenkristalle seinerseits reagiert haben, hätte ihren eigenen Silberkristall formen sollen. Dadurch daß sie das Erbe ihrer Mutter erhielt, wurde ihr eigener Kristall wahrscheinlich irgendwie unterdrückt. Es war wie bei Chibiusa und dem Kristall der Zukunft." Man merkte Minako an, daß sie all das als Sailorvenus gesagt hatte. Alle schwiegen einen Moment, daß war einleuchtend. "Aber was hilfst uns das nun. In diesem Zustand, kann sie ihren eigenen Silberkristall nicht hervorbringen, falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist", warf Haruka ein.

Hotaru und Setsuna hatten die ganze Zeit in Gedanken versunken stumm dagesessen. Jetzt sah Hotaru zu der älteren Frau hoch. Diese nickte ihr wortlos zu. Ihre ganzen Zweifel seit ihrer erneuten Erweckung, die vielen Male, wie sie dem Tod nur knapp entronnen war. All das war wie ausgelöscht. Jetzt mußte sie das Mädchen retten, welches ihr neuen Mut gegeben hatte. Selbst wenn das bedeutete...

"Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit", sagte sie ruhig. "Wir können einen Teil unserer Lebensenergie auf sie übertragen. Das würde aber bedeuten, wir verlieren den Großteil unserer Kraft und ob sie je aufwachen wird ist auch nicht sicher." Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil. Leise und mit zitternder Stimme sagte sie: "Selbst wenn. Sie wird nie wieder Prinzessin oder Sailormoon sein können."

Es gab keine Kommentare bis Venus schließlich sagte: "Aber es ist unsere Pflicht, oder?" Die Antwort kannte jede und ohne ein weiteres Wort, stellten sie sich in einen Kreis. Keine hatte bemerkt, daß es schon Abend war. Plötzlich überlagerte der Mond die Sonne, es war aber keine Sonnenfinsternis, und für kurze Zeit wurden die acht Mädchen in das fahle Mondlicht getaucht. Dann waren sie das Sailorteam.

Alle acht gingen ins Haus. Schweigend machten die Anwesenden Platz. Eine gespenstische Stille lag über dem Raum. Saturn stellte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und die anderen Sieben rund herum. "Konzentriert eure Kräfte auf Saturn", befahl Pluto und gleich darauf leuchteten die Auren der Senshi auf. Saturn hob ihre Sense.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

Die Energien bündelten sich in der Spitze von Saturns Sense. "Schutzplanet Saturn, hör mich an! Als Wächterin des Lebens bitte ich dich, schenke unserer Freundin deine Kraft, auf das sie wieder ins Leben zurückkehre!" Mit der Spitze ihrer Sense berührte sie vorsichtig Serenitys Stirn und die einzelnen Energien flossen in sie über und ein hell pulsierender, violetter Schein umgab sie.

"Jetzt hängt alles von ihr ab", erklärte Saturn. "Wir haben getan, was wir konnten." Naru stand gerade am Fenster und schrie jetzt auf: "Seht nur!" Die Senshi stürmten zum Fenster und sahen von hier die Blitze, die auf einer der Hauptstraßen tobten. "Ami?" Rei sah sie fragend an, doch ihre Freundin bestätigte nur ihr Gefühl. "Was machen wir jetzt", fragte Michiru betroffen. Venus sah sie tadelnd an. "Falls ihr es vergessen habt. Wir haben noch immer einen Planeten zu verteidigen. Das sind wir Usagi schuldig." Es gab keinen Widerspruch nur stumme Zustimmung. Gemeinsam liefen sie los um sich dem vielleicht letzten Kampf ihres Lebens zu stellen.

Naru setzte sich darauf zu Mamoru ans Bett und nahm Usagis Hand. "Hörst du mich. Wir sind alle hier. Gib bitte nicht auf." Ein leichtes, gelb flackerndes Licht vermischte sich kaum merklich mit dem violett Saturns.

Dunkelheit hatte sie lange Zeit umgeben. Jetzt, fast abrupt und ohne Vorwarnung, stand sie in diesem langen Gang. An seinem Ende war ein helles Licht zu sehen, sonst war da gar nichts. Usagi versuchte das Licht zu erreichen aber die Entfernung schien immer gleich zu bleiben. Neben ihr an den "Wänden" des Tunnels erschienen nun Bilder aus längst vergangener Zeit. Von ihren Kämpfen und Leiden, meist sah sie nocheinmal wie ihre Senshi starben. Beim ersten Kampf mit dem Königreich des Dunkeln, beim Kampf mit Galaxia...

"Was du hier siehst sind deine Erinnerungen, Prinzessin", hörte sie die schwache Stimme ihrer Mutter. "Mutter?" Das Schweigen der Stille antwortete ihr. Entweder wollte die Königin nicht antworten oder sie konnte nicht. "Was ist passiert? Bin ich noch nicht tot?"

"Deine Senshi haben einen Teil ihrer Lebensenergie auf dich übertragen, du mußt..." Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein und lange Zeit geschah gar nichts. Plötzlich verdeckte ein neues Bild den Blick auf das Ende des Tunnels. Es zeigte den Tod jeder einzelner Kriegerin. Aber diesmal war es die Zukunft, das was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht zurückkehrte. Die Erkenntnis bohrte sich wie ein Dolch durch ihr Herz. War letztendlich doch alles sinnlos gewesen?

__

Nein! Das darf nicht passieren! Die Energie ihrer Krieger konnte sie jetzt ganz deutlich in sich spüren und da war auch noch etwas anderes. Ein tiefes Gefühl des Glaubens, die Kraft ihrer Freundschaft. Sie durfte sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen.

Ihre Augen durchdrangen die Vision und erblickten das Licht. Sie fixierte das Ende und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Es war als würde sie plötzlich aufsteigen. Usagi kam dem Licht immer näher und es wurde immer heller und intensiver. Dann traf sie auf die imaginäre Barriere und flog hindurch. Im selben Moment trug sie wieder das Kleid der Mondprinzessin und landete im längst zerstörten Kristallpalast des Silberjahrtausends. Ihre Mutter stand neben einem Altar auf dem das Mondzepter – ihr altes Mondzepter – ruhte. Als Serenity das Zepter berührte, entstand vor ihr in der Luft eine silberne Brosche mit einem goldenem Halbmond darauf und fiel in ihre linke Hand. Mit der rechten nahm sie das Zepter und so gleich umgab sie wohlig warmes Licht und hob sie wieder in die Luft. Königin Serenity stand daneben und lächelte glücklich. "Suche die acht Talisman. Sie, zusammen mit einem neunten, werden den wahren Silberkristall erscheinen lassen", erklärte sie noch, dann verblaßte ihr Bild und Serenity erwachte...

Der schon fast verblaßte Halbmond leuchtete hell und alle sahen erstaunt auf. Serenity bekam wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Eine silberne Brosche erschien direkt über ihr und sank auf sie hinab. Alle Anwesen hielten den Atem an. Luna und Artemis starrten ungläubig die Brosche an. "Das ist...", begann Artemis. "... die legendäre Mondbrosche. Nur Königin Serenity wußte von ihrer Existenz", schloß Luna. Endymion sah wie sie die Augen öffnete. "Mamoru", sagte sie liebevoll und setzte sich total ausgeruht auf. "Wo sind die anderen?"

"Unten in der Stadt kämpfen", sagte Luna. Serenity schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und griff ihre neue Brosche. Niemand wagte sie aufzuhalten. "SILVERMOON MEMORY POWER, MAKE UP!"

Es schien aussichtslos. Es waren nicht nur Teufel, wie Merkur festgestellt hatte, sondern auch einfache Dämonen. Das machte die Angelegenheit noch komplizierter. Dazu kam, daß alle noch vom letzten Kampf und der Übertragung ihrer Kräfte erschöpft waren. Es blieb ihr diesmal also keine andere Wahl.

"Ich muß es tun", rief sie und packte ihre Sense. "Nein, nicht Saturn." Venus hielt sie fest. "Überleg doch mal. Deine Kräfte sind viel zu erschöpft. Es würde gar nichts bringen." Zugegeben das war einleuchtend aber trotzdem. "Wenn ich nicht tue, ist eh alles verloren." Leicht stieß sie Venus weg aber bevor sie etwas tun konnte, erklang eine sehr bekannte Stimme...

"Aufhören!" Sämtliche Anwesenden, inklusive Zoisite und Kunzite, die schwebend das ganze betrachteten, drehten sich zu der Stimme um. Auf einem nicht all zu hohen Haus stand ein Schatten mit zwei langen Zöpfen. Der Schatten zeigte drohend auf die zwei Generäle und dann begann sie mit unverkennbarer Stimme zu sprechen: "Ihr wagte es eine Stadt in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzten, ihre Bewohner in Teufel zu verwandeln und dann wollt ihr auch noch meine Freunde töten! Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Ich bin eine auserwählte Sailorkriegerin und kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit!" Sie trat nun ins Licht und auch die letzten Zweifel wurden beseitigt. Die Senshi atmeten erleichtert auf, während Kunzite und Zoisite stöhnend ihre Überraschung zeigten.

"Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich euch jetzt bestrafen!" Sailormoon trug eine ähnliche Uniform, wie als Supersailormoon. Nur schimmerte ihr ganzes Kleid in Regenbogenfarben, die ineinander verliefen und sich in der silbernen Brosche vereinigten.

Mit einem Satz war Sailormoon vom Dach und verlor auch keine Zeit. Sie löste ihren Mondstein und warf ihn mit den Worten: "MOON TIARA STARDUST!" Kreisend flog der Mondstein über die Gegner hinweg und betäubte jene, die zu Teufeln verwandelt wurde. Kunzite befahl den übriggeblieben Dämonen anzugreifen aber Sailormoon war bereit. Der Mondstein kehrte in ihre Hand zurück. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" Der Diskus wurde nun auch regenbogenfarben und erlegte einen Dämon nach dem anderen. Dann kam erneut zu Sailormoon zurück und wurde wieder zu ihrem Diadem. Blitzschnell hatte sie, unter neuerlichem Erstaunen, das Mondzepter in der Hand. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Das Licht erfaßte die Teufel und entzog ihnen das Böse. Die zwei Generäle entschieden fluchend, sich einer derart starken Sailormoon lieber nicht zu stellen und zogen sich stattdessen zurück.

Glücklich liefen die Senshi zu ihrer Anführerin und irgendwie war Galaxia glücklich, daß alles doch noch gut ausgegangen war. Sie wandte sich ab und ließ das Sailorteam in ihrer Freude allein.

__

Anmerkungen

Wie ich schon in den Anmerkungen zur ersten Version dieses Kapitels geschrieben habe, beruhte meine Inspiration für die verschiedenen Silberkristalle auf der deutschen Übersetzung der Folge 51. Dort hatte Prinzessin Serenity nämlich von "einem" Silberkristall gesprochen.

Ich hoffe, daß die Erklärungen jetzt plausibler sind. Ich mußte mich hier jetzt einfach mal aufs Manga beziehen. Und zwar nicht so sehr auf die Szene, wo Serenity ihren Silberkristall bekommt (da könnte man nämlich vielleicht genauso argumentieren), sondern auf Chibiusa. Denn das ist eindeutig der ihrige. Sie bekommt ihn als sie als Black Lady um die gefallene Pluto trauert (für alle, die es nicht wissen). Demnach trägt also jedes Mitglied der königlichen Familie ihren eigenen Silberkristall in sich.

Gut, ich will meinen, daß befriedigt jetzt alle hoffentlich. 

__

Kapitel 13:Konzert mit Überraschungen

Sonja erwachte in ihrem Zimmer und wußte wieder einmal nicht, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute, merkte sie, daß sie diesmal fast einen ganzen Tag verpennt hatte, oder wie auch immer sie es nennen sollte. Es war fünf Uhr morgens und damit eigentlich noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen aber schlafen konnte sie sowieso nicht mehr. Sie schlich leise nach unten um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Sie hatte bemerkt, daß sich das Essen kaum von dem auf ihrem Planeten unterschied und sie war schon immer eine gute Köchin und Feinschmeckerin gewesen. Sie war die Treppe heruntergekommen und wollte gerade die Küche betreten, da hörte sie Geräusche und sah das Licht brennen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. Sie hatte mit jedem gerechnet doch am wenigsten mit Usagi. Sie war von ihr schon gewohnt, daß sie meistens zu spät zur Schule ging, aber das sie um fünf Uhr in der Küche war und offensichtlich gerade das Frühstück zubereiten wollte verwunderte sie schon. "Hallo Usagi. Was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte ich wäre hier der Frühaufsteher." Usagi fuhr überrascht herum: "Oh, Sonja. Guten Morgen", grüßte sie. "Kannst du mal sehen, wie man sich täuschen kann. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und dachte ich probier mal eins von Makotos Rezepten aus." Sie zeigte ihr den Zettel auf der ein Rezept stand, das sie selber nicht besser hätte machen können. Usagi mühte sich sichtlich mit dem Backen der Brötchen und des Brotes ab. "Kann ich dir helfen? Ich koche nämlich für mein Leben gern", erbot sie sich. "Diese Makoto, ist sie deine Freundin?" Sie wußte noch nicht viel über Usagis Privatleben, da sie bisher kaum Zeit gefunden hatte sie zu fragen. Usagi nahm ihre Hilfe dankbar an und sagte: "Ja, ist sie. Wenn du gerne kochst, solltest du dich vielleicht mal mit ihr unterhalten. Was hältst du davon, wenn du nach der Schule am Hikawa-Tempel vorbei kommst und ich werde dich allen vorstellen?"

"Hört sich gut an aber warum gerade am Tempel", wollte Sonja wissen. "Nun weil meine Freundin Rei dort wohnt und wir öfters dort zusammen lernen." Sonja nickte. Während sie die Brötchen machten, erzählte Usagi von ihrem Freundeskreis und ihrer Liebe zu Mamoru. Später stand auch der Rest de Familie auf und war angenehm überrascht von dem schon frisch gedeckten Tisch. Usagi verabschiedete sich pünktlich und ging ruhig zur Schule. Herr und Frau Tsukino sahen ihr lächelnd nach.

"Unser Tochter ist richtig erwachsen geworden", meinte Herr Tsukino. "Es ist nicht nur das. Ich habe das Gefühl wir kennen unsere Tochter gar nicht richtig. Wahrscheinlich hatten wir nie ein Recht uns Sorgen zu machen. Sie ist halt eine Prinzessin."

"Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." 

Sie machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tempel. Sie war gespannt die Mädchen kennenzulernen, da jede einzelne für sich genommen sehr faszinierend zu sein schien. Sie schritt die Stufen zum Tempel hinauf und nährte sich zielstrebig dem Raum, den Usagi ihr beschrieben hatte. Sie mußte sie von drinnen gesehen haben, denn sie kam ihr schon entgegen. "Hi, Sonja! Komm rein die andern warten schon!" Sie trat ein und sah vier junge Mädchen ungefähr in ihrem Alter. Das mußten Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako sein. Sie begrüßten sich und stellten einander vor. Es gab viel zu bereden, so daß der Nachmittag schnell vorbeiging. Besonders mit Makoto unterhielt sie sich viel. Sie tauschten Rezepte aus und lobten sich gegenseitig für ihre Ideen.

Die Vögel zwitscherten draußen, als Usagi ein wenig an die frische Luft ging. Luna folgte ihr und fragte draußen: "Traust du ihr. Ich meine..." Ein Blick in Usagis tadelndes Gesicht ließ sie verstummen. Usagi ließ sich auf der Veranda nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Sie sieht glücklich aus. Egal woher sie nun kommt, was auch passiert ist, die Gesellschaft wird ihr guttun. Es muß etwas sehr schlimmes gewesen sein, daß sie es derart versucht zu verdrängen. Wir sollten alle versuchen ihr zu helfen." Bedächtig nickte Luna. "Ja. Sie hat es nicht einfach. Da hast du wohl recht."

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag kam Usagis Freund vorbei. Sie flog ihm regelrecht entgegen, als er ins Zimmer kam, und beide küßten sich erstmal leidenschaftlich. Insgeheim fragte sich Sonja, wie sie wohl zu so einem gutaussehenden Typen gekommen war. Aber ihr war klar, daß Liebe nicht nur nach Schönheit und Klugheit ging. "Ich habe Karten für das Konzert heute abend", sagte Mamoru und zeigte ihnen die Karten. Usagi wäre vor Freude fast an die Decke gesprungen, besann sich aber dann doch noch. Minako fragte erstaunt: "Du meinst Michirus Auftritt mit einer geheimgehaltenen Band?!?" Mamoru nickte: "Ich habe Michiru auf dem Weg hierher getroffen und sie gab mir die Karten für euch. An dich hatte ich aber leider nicht gedacht", sagte er zu Sonja gewandt. "Ach das macht nichts ich stehe sowieso nicht auf klassische Musik", antwortete sie ihm. Danach wurde besprochen, was man anziehen sollte und wo sie sich wieder treffen wollten. Kurz bevor Usagi mit Sonja nach Hause gehen wollte um sich umzuziehen fragte Ami: "Und, wo kommst du eigentlich her, Sonja?" Sie schaute etwas betrübt drein und wollte auch nicht darauf antworten und war sich auch nicht sicher was sie ihnen hätte sagen sollen. "Du mußt es nicht sagen, wenn du nicht magst. Doch glaub' mir du kannst uns ruhig alles erzählen." Sonja lächelte müde: "Ein anderes Mal vielleicht." Dann trennten sich die Freunde voller Spannung, was für eine Überraschung sie heute abend erwarten würde.

Usagi traf sich mit Mamoru schon ein Weilchen früher. Sie trug ein schönes hellblaues Kleid auf das einige gelbe Rosen gestickt waren. Mamoru war ganz hingerissen von ihr und brachte dies auch zum Ausdruck. Kurz vor Beginn trafen sie die anderen und Haruka vor der Konzerthalle.

Als alle in der bequemen Loge, die sie dank Michirus Teilnahme bekommen hatten, Platz genommen hatten, ging das Licht aus und die Bühnenscheinwerfer zentrierten sich auf die Mitte der Bühne. Michiru stand Usagi in Sachen Schönheit in nichts nach. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid, das ihr wie angegossen stand und sie auch nicht in der Bewegung behinderte. "Ich begrüße euch alle ganz herzlich! Auch wenn ich weiß, daß die meisten nur wegen der angekündigten Überraschung gekommen sind!" Ein Lachen ging durch die Reihen. Michiru fuhr fort: "Nun, ich möchte sie nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Meine Ehrengäste dürften ihnen vielleicht noch ein Begriff sein, obwohl sie nicht viel mit klassischer Musik zu tun haben! Meine Gäste heute sind Seiya, Taiki und Yaten. Die Gruppe THREELIGHTS!!!" Den Freunden, die eben noch heiter gelacht hatten, stockte jetzt fast der Atem und alle, außer Haruka, bekamen ihren Mund nicht mehr zu vor Verblüffung. Der Vorhang öffnete sich und dort standen die drei, die vor einem Jahr diesen Planeten verlassen hatten.

Seiya, Taiki und Yaten gaben ihre schönsten Lieder zum besten und Michiru unterstützte sie tatkräftig. Die Vier zusammen gaben ein wunderschönes Konzert und übertrafen wohl alle in das Konzert gesetzten Erwartungen. Während einer kurzen Pause, machten sich die Mädchen und Mamoru, geführt von Haruka, auf um hinter die Bühne zu gehen und ihre Freunde zu treffen. Die drei Threelights hatten vor lauter Sympathiebekundungen die Bühne noch nicht verlassen, als ein Blitz eine der Boxen explodieren ließ. Was dann geschah war ein einziges Chaos. Einige rannten in Panik durcheinander, andere wurden von schwarzer Macht betäubt. Als sich der Rauch wieder gelichtet hatte, war bis auf Michiru und den Threelights keiner mehr auf den Beinen. Die anderen hatten von ihrem Logenplatz alles mit angesehen und erblickten nun auch Zoisite und Kunzite, die sich an den Ausgängen plaziert hatten. "Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Usagi.

"MOON MEMORY POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Wer seid ihr denn?" wollte Seiya wissen, während er nach seinem Verwandlungszepter griff. Zoisite lachte: "Oh das ist nicht wichtig. Doch ihr interessiert uns sehr", er holte seinen Zylinder heraus. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" Die Krieger standen oben in einer Loge und sprangen soeben hinab, wobei sie ihre Kräfte abfingen. "Ihr zerstört ein schönes Konzert und wollt nun der Gruppe Threelights auch noch weh tun! Wie könnt ihr es wagen dieses furiose Comeback so zu zerstören! Wir sind das Sailorteam und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!" Zoisite schnaubte: "Ehrlich, langsam fangt ihr an zu nerven. Es wird wohl Zeit für unsere Trumpfkarte" Ein gewaltiges Monster, das aussah wie eines dieser Monster aus den Horrorfilmen, erschien neben ihr, zückte eine große Posaune und begann ohrenbetäubende Töne zu spielen.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptun, die sich unbemerkt versteckt und verwandelt hatte, erschien hinter ihrem Klavier. Merkur reagierte schnell und setzte ihre Seifenblasen ein. "Beeilt euch und verschwindet hier", rief Uranus. Das taten die Threelights auch, wenn auch nur um sich ungestört hinter der Bühne zu verwandeln. Inzwischen sah es nicht gut aus für die Senshi. Auch Tuxedo Mask, der inzwischen aufgetaucht war, konnte nichts gegen das Monster mit seiner nervenzerfetzenden Posaune ausrichten. Zoisite rechnete schon eher wieder mit Galaxia, als ein Fingerschnipsen ihn aufmerksam werden ließ. In einer Ecke waren drei unbekannte Gestalten erschienen. "In der Dunkelheit der Nacht – und im hellen Licht des Tages – wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!" 

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!" 

"Was soll das, gibt es hier etwa einen ganzen Schwarm?!?" Zoisite war erbost über das Auftauchen der neuen Sailorkrieger. Er und Kunzite wollten gerade einen Angriff starten, doch die drei Starlights ließen ihnen keine Chance. Fighter kam zuerst dran und richtete seine Attacke auf das Monster. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Nun kümmerten sich Maker und Healer um die zwei Generäle. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Kunzite flog getroffen zurück. "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Zoisite wurde getroffen und Kunzite, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war, packte ihn und beide verschwanden.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Die Kriegerinnen atmeten tief durch. "Fighter was macht ihr eigentlich hier", wollte Sailormoon wissen. Fighter grinste. "Urlaub!"

"Glaub ich dir nicht. Wetten du hast es nicht mehr ohne mich ausgehalten?"

"Du hast mich mal wieder voll durchschaut, Schätzchen." Seine schelmisches Grinsen verschwand und machte einem ernstem Gesicht Platz. "Nein etwas anderes. Vor kurzen bemerkten wir die Explosion mehrerer Sterne und dachten ihr könntet Hilfe gebrauchen."

"Sicher. Sogar sehr gerne. Wir freuen uns über jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können."

Nach dem Konzert trafen sich alle noch einmal am Tempel. "Da wir nun alle vereint sind...", begann Ami "... sollten wir sie auch schlagen können", beendete Makoto den Satz. Usagi lächelte Seiya an und freute sich das er wieder da war. Sie liebte zwar Mamoru aber trotzdem war sie gern mit Seiya zusammengewesen.

__

Kapitel 14:Die Suche beginnt

Sailormoon öffnete die Augen aber sie war nicht länger Sailormoon. Nein! Jetzt war sie Prinzessin Serenity, gekommen um die Welt vor der Zerstörung zu retten. Selbst wenn es ihren Tod bedeutete. Die dunkle Energie schoß auf sie zu, doch der Silberkristall hielt dagegen. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht lange standhalten. Da rief sie ihre Senshi um Hilfe. Die Hände von Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus legten sich an das Mondzepter und gemeinsam besiegten sie Königin Beryl. Endlich würde sie in Frieden leben können, das war ihr letzter Wunsch.

__

Die acht Talismane, zusammen mit einem neunten, werden den wahren Silberkristall erscheinen lassen...

Kunzite schloß seinen Bericht und wartete auf Königin Beryls Reaktion. Diese schien die Tatsache der neuen Sailorkrieger nicht im geringsten zu stören. "Anscheinend", sagte sie mit einem gefrorenem Lächeln, "haben sie im Zuge der letzten Jahre und der eindeutig stattgefundenen Kämpfe, Kontakte zu anderen Sailorkriegern geknüpft. Vielleicht auch im Zuge von Kämpfen gegeneinander."

"Seid ihr sicher, daß es derartige Kämpfe unter Sailorkriegern gegeben hat?" Mt Verwunderung musterte Zoisite die Königin. "Etwas in der Richtung hat Königin Metallia gesagt, ja." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Königin Metallia hat euch das erzählt?"

"Bevor du fragst. Teilwiese kann ich ihre Gedanke hören. Das hängt wohl mit der damaligen Vereinigung zusammen aber solange sie nicht genug Energie besitzt, ist es müßig konkrete Informationen zu erhoffen. Die neue Energie der Prinzessin, Galaxia und die Starlights verschärfen die Angelegenheit zwar aber wir müssen uns sofort auf die Suche nach den Talismanen machen. Macht euch wieder an die Arbeit. Letztendlich ist nur der Erfolg wichtig." Es gab Zeiten da wäre das anders gewesen, wußte er. Mittlerweile hatte Königin Beryl aber gelernt ihre Gegner nicht zu unterschätzen und er und Zoisite waren nun mal ihre fähigsten Leute.

Talismane. Das war das Stichwort, das alle eine Zeitlang einfach nur schweigend dastehen ließ. Vorhin hatte sie mit Setsuna geredet aber auch sie war genauso überrascht. Jetzt bei ihren Freunden war die Verwirrung noch größer. War das nicht alles schon überstanden? Waren die drei Talismane nicht einzigartig? _Suche die acht Talisman. Sie, zusammen mit einem neunten, werden den wahren Silberkristall erscheinen lassen_ – den wahren Silberkristall. Erst vor kurzem war ihr die Bedeutung der Worte klar geworden, die ihre Mutter da gesagt hatte.

"Eins ist sicher", brach Luna das Schweigen. "Diese Talismane, die Königin Serenity meint, können nicht aus dem Silberjahrtausend stammen. Davon wüßten wir oder zumindest Pluto."

"Hat sie den keinen Hinweis sonst gegeben, Usagi", hakte Ami nach. "Das Aussehen, was sie darstellen, wie wir sie finden und erkennen können, irgendetwas?" Resignierend schüttelte Usagi den Kopf. "Nein, es bleibt uns wohl nicht viel übrig, außer abzuwarten. Das Königreich des Dunkeln sucht ja auch nach ihnen."

"Die Worte der Mondkönigin bestätigen wenigstens Amis Theorie über den Silberkristall", meinte Artemis nun. "Und es könnte erklären, warum sie in den Erinnerungen der Menschen suchen", fügte Rei hinzu.

Alles ergab irgendwie einen Sinn, ihr letzter Wunsch damals, die Wiedergeburt, der Kreis schien sich zu schließen. Würde es wieder passieren, alles was sie heute Nacht noch einmal geträumt hatte? Würden ihre Freunde wieder sterben? Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Sie waren stark und viel reifer. Nicht mehr so unerfahren wie damals, keine vierzehnjährigen Schulmädchen mehr.

Ami betrat die Schwimmhalle um ein wenig zu entspannen. Der Tag war eh schon anstrengend genug gewesen. Gleich früh morgens nach Usagis Vergangenheitstraum, hatte sie mehrere Stunden vor dem Computer gewesen.

Sie erreichte die Halle mit dem großem Schwimmbecken, um diese Zeit war niemand sonst hier. _Warum hat sie uns eigentlich nicht eher davon erzählt._ Ami mußte schmunzeln. "Wahrscheinlich hat sie es nur wieder vergessen", dachte sie laut "Glaub' ich weniger." Überrascht sah Ami zum Schwimmbecken hinüber. Es war sonst niemand hier, bis auf Michiru. Diese lächelte sie an. Sie hatte ihre Haare wieder zusammengebunden, wie Michiru es immer tat, wenn sie schwamm. Nun saß Michiru gerade auf einem Stuhl und wollte wohl gerade ins Wasser.

"Hallo, Ami. Ich denke, es ist zuletzt zu viel passiert, da entfällt einem einiges. Vielleicht war sie sich auch der Bedeutung nicht bewußt."

"Vielleicht", gab Ami zu. "Schwimmen wir eine Runde?"

"Warum nicht?" Langsam ließ Michiru sich ins Wasser. "Wir wärmen uns ein wenig auf und dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du immer noch so schnell bist", neckte sie. "Oh, vergiß nicht. Ich bin hier die Wasserexpertin. Im Meer wärst du wohl schneller aber hier", gab sie lächelnd zurück. "Das wollen wir mal sehen." Mit einem beherzten Lachen sprang Ami ins Schwimmbecken und begann langsam ein paar Runden zu schwimmen.

Minako nahm Anlauf und sprang über die Stange. Das Training tat ihr gut und nebenbei lenkte es sie auch ab. Seit sie aufgehört hatte richtig Volleyball zu spielen, war sie in dieser Beziehung etwas eingerostet. Vor ihr lag nun ein Hindernisparcour aus einer Hochsprungstange, die sie gerade hinter sich hatte. Einigen Hürden, danach ein hoher Bock und die letzten hundert Meter wollte sie im Sprint nehmen. Mit ziemlicher Geschwindigkeit nahm sie die Hürden und schwang sich fast beiläufig über den Bock. Nun setzte sie zum Sprint an und mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven. Dann lag der Parcour hinter ihr und schnaufend kam Minako zum Stehen und setzte sich erst mal auf den Boden der Sporthalle.

"Hier." Überrascht drehte Minako sich um und sah Haruka, die ihr ein Handtuch reichte. Dankbar nahm sie es an und wischte den Schweiß aus ihrem Gesicht. "Gar nicht schlecht. Gerade mal fünfundvierzig Sekunden für den ganzen Parcour. Wenn du so weitermachst überholst du mich noch mal."

"Wie lange bist du schon da?"

"Gerade als du los wolltest. Ich dachte mir, deine Zeit würde dich interessieren." Seufzend stand Minako auf. "Ich wollte nur etwas Ablenkung haben."

"Aha", machte Haruka. "Mondgesicht sollte sich ein Beispiel an dir nehmen." Minako lächelte und sagte zu Harukas Erstaunen. "Oh, so unsportlich ist sie gar nicht. Sie ist nur faul. Wenn sie will, könnte sie mit jeder von uns mithalten."

Ein Schrei ertönte von draußen. "Ärger", fragte sie Haruka. "Der Wind ist recht stark. Sehen wir nach!"

"Gut. VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, blieb Venus so abrupt stehen, daß Uranus sie fast umgerannt hätte. "Zutomu." Ihr Blick war auf den Jungen gefallen über dem ein Kristall schwebte, dann entdeckte sie Zoisite. "Viel Spaß noch." Damit verschwand er und Zutomu verwandelte sich in einen Teufel.

Ihren Schlag parierend machte Setsuna einen Ausfallschritt nach rechts, täuschte einen Kick an und wollte gerade zuschlagen, als Makoto instinktiv in die Hocke ging und gleichzeitig einen Fußfeger ansetzte. Setsuna war zu sehr mit ihrem Angriff beschäftigt und so konnte sie ihr die Beine wegziehen. Makoto half der fluchenden Setsuna auf. "Ich werde es wohl nie lernen, was", schnaubte Setsuna. "So ein Quatsch, du bist mindestens genauso gut wie ich."

"Wahrscheinlich kommt man nach all de Jahrtausenden etwas aus der Übung." Makoto lachte und Setsuna fiel in das Gelächter ein. Plötzlich flog die Tür aus den Angeln und Kunzite tauchte auf. Er ließ einige Blitzte auf die Trainierenden ab und untersuchte die Kristalle.

Makoto und Setsuna hatten sich sofort versteckt und tauchten nun als Pluto und Jupiter wieder auf. "DEAD SCREAM!" Der violette Energieball raste auf Kunzite aber erreichte ihn nie. Ein Strahl negativer Energie löste ihn auf und ließ die zwei Senshi auseinanderspringen. "Ich habe keine Zeit mit euch zu spielen. Nehmt die da." Er deutete auf die getroffenen Menschen, die gerade zu Teufeln wurden. "Das dürfte ungefähr eure Gewichtsklasse sein." Dann war er verschwunden.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Ohne Vorwarnung war Zoisite in der Schwimmhalle aufgetaucht. Diese hatte gerade angefangen sich etwas zu füllen und Michiru und Ami wollten gehen, da passierte es. Alle Menschen fielen ihm zum Opfer und jetzt hatten Merkur und Neptun mit einer ganzen Armee wildgewordener Wasserwesen zu tun, denen ihre Attacken nicht das geringste ausmachten.

Drei fischähnliche Wesen wichen gerade Neptuns Angriff aus und wollten sich auf sie stürzen. "MERCURY AQUA..." Da fiel ihr ein, daß das ja gar nicht mehr ging. "SHABON SPRAY!" Der Nebel breitete sich aus und Merkur zog Neptun nach draußen. "Hier drin sind wir erledigt."

Es war sinnlos. In irgendwelchen Geschäften und Läden würde sie den Kristall sicher nicht finden aber wo sollte sie dann suchen. Etwas erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, ein Schrei der aus einer Seitengasse kam. Sonja beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Da lag ein junger Mann und über ihm schwebte ein Kristall – ein Kristall! Bevor sie ihn sich näher ansehen konnte, schwanden ihr die Sinne.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du noch eine zweite Ami", stichelte Rei. "Du bist doof, Rei. Jetzt habe ich schon mal eine Supernote und du ärgerst mich immer noch." Hundert Punkte waren sicherlich für sie überaus ungewöhnlich aber es war ja auch Englisch gewesen. Die Sprache, die sie mittlerweile so fließend sprach wie Japanisch. "Ist ja schon gut", entschuldigte Rei sich, blieb dann abrupt stehen. "Was ist?" Besorgt sah Usagi sie an. "Dahinten, in der Seitengasse." Sie deutete auf die entsprechende Stelle. "Was ist damit?" Genervt seufzte Rei. "Na, was glaubst du wohl?"

"Oh. Na, dann los."

Verwandelt stürmten sie in die Seitengasse und sahen einen Teufel, der sich über Galaxia gebeugt hatte. Vollkommen auf sein Opfer fixiert bemerkte er die beiden Senshi gar nicht. "BURNING MANDALA!" Die Ringe trafen den Teufel im Rücken und warfen ihn von Galaxia. Sailormoon nahm die Chance gleich wahr. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

"Danke", sagte Galaxia knapp, stand auf und sprang auf das nächste Gebäude. "Warte", rief Sailormoon ihr nach aber sie war schon weg. "Was soll das? Warum geht sie so schnell wieder?"

"Vielleicht hat sie ja Angst dir in die Augen zu schauen."

"Wie meinst du das?" Sailormoon sah ihre Freundin verständnislos an. Wieso sollte jemand Angst vor ihr haben? "Ganz einfach. Die Sache von damals nagt vielleicht noch an ihr", erklärte Mars. "Aber das war doch nicht ihre Schuld."

"Vielleicht denkt sie anders." Nachdenklich sagte Usagi: "Ja, vielleicht."

Der Wind pfiff leise und vereinzelte Schneeflocken tanzten vor ihr in der Luft. Die alten Zweifel an ihrer Bestimmung überkamen sie wieder. Verständnis über Usagis Denkweise und ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigten sie. Das ganze Leid und die Zerstörung. Hotaru wollte nicht sehen, wie ihre Freunde starben. Obwohl einige sie als abweisend und kühl empfanden, war sie viel emotionaler.

"Woran denkst du?" Hotaru sah auf und erblickte Naru. Sie setzte sich zu ihr. Sollte sie mit ihr darüber sprechen? Sie war doch nur ein unschuldiges Mädchen, das keinerlei Ahnung von ihren Gefühlen hatte. "Du bist unzufrieden, möchtest keine Sailorkriegerin sein", stellte Naru überraschend schnell fest. Hotaru schwieg. "Ich kann dich gut verstehen. Auch ich habe viel Leid gesehen. Zum zweiten Mal habe ich den Mann verloren, den ich liebe aber ich bin darüber hinweg." Sie machte eine Pause.. "Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich hier eigentlich zu suchen habe. Normalerweise hätte ich gar nicht als Kriegerin erwachen dürfen." Mitfühlend sah die andere sie an. "Es kommt nicht darauf an was man ist, sondern was du daraus machst."

"Aber das einzige, was ich richtig kann ist zerstören. Langsam glaube ich die Bezeichnung Todeskriegerin wäre doch richtig."

"Das solltest du nicht sagen." Naru fing mit der Hand eine Schneeflocke auf. "Du kannst auch Leben retten und schützen. All dieser schöne Schnee, die schöne Natur, willst du das sie untergeht? Einfach verschwindet, vielleicht... wegen dir?" Hotaru betrachtete das Schneetreiben, die Bäume, das zugeschneite Gras. Es war das Leben, das Königin Serenity ihr anvertraut hatte. "Ich hatte nie eine Freundin, die mir Halt gab, niemand zu dem ich gehen konnte und mit dem ich einfach nur reden konnte."

"Wirklich?" Naru stand auf und sah sie durchdringend an. "Du hast viele Freunde, du hast uns alle. Wir lassen dich mit deinen Problemen nicht allein. Rede mit Usagi, sie wird dir bestimmt den richtigen Tip geben." Irgendwie war etwas so tief Vertrautes in Narus Stimme, dem sie nicht widersprechen konnte. Etwas ehrlich Besorgtes und etwas Verbindendes. Das war verrückt aber das Gefühl ließ sie nicht los, als ob sie sie kennen würde. Nicht von hier, sondern von früher aus dem Silberjahrtausend. Bevor sie weiter in ihrer Erinnerung kramen konnte, schlug ein Blitz in den Baum ein. "Habe ich dich gefunden", hallte Zoisites Stimme über den Platz. Dann erschienen die zwei Generäle. Doch Hotaru, hinter einem Baum versteckt, war jetzt bereit. "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

__

Kapitel 15:Talismane

Seiya beendete die letzte Schlagzeugeinlage der Probe und verließ dann mit den anderen beiden das Studio. Yaten ging kurz sich frisch machen. "Glaubt ihr wirklich, daß wir wieder Musik machen sollen?"

"Es ist die beste Tarnung die wir kriegen können", entgegnete Taiki. "Schließlich sind wir doch hergekommen um zu helfen." Gerade wollte Seiya eine spitze Bemerkung machen als Yaten angestürzt kam. "Die anderen stecken in Schwierigkeiten", berichtete er aufgeregt. Noch hatten sie keine Zeit gefunden alle Funkgeräte aufeinander abzustimmen. Nur Yaten hatte mittlerweile eins, was aber eigentlich kein großes Problem darstellte, da die drei Threelights eh dauernd zusammen waren. "Wie groß", fragte Taiki schon nach seinem Verwandlungszepter greifend. Yaten sah sie ernst an. "Ziemlich. Ich habe drei verschiedene Notrufe erhalten und ich schätze mal, daß war noch nicht alles."

"Da hast du wohl recht", stimmte Seiya zu. "Na gut. Die Aufnahmen fallen wohl aus." 

"Das werde ich nicht dulden!" Mit erhobener Sense sprang Saturn hinter dem Baum hervor. "So? Was willst du denn tun? Uns alle vernichten? Sieh es endlich ein. Du bist ein Nichts als Kriegerin." Die Worte von Kunzite stachen tief in ihr gerade wieder gefestigtes Herz. Beruhigend legte Naru eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Hör nicht hin. Sie wollen dich nur verunsichern."

"Ja." Mit neuem Mut drehte sie sich wieder zu Zoisite und Kunzite. "Dann zeigt mal was ihr könnt."

"Gerne." Zoisite lächelte. "Bitte sehr!" Sie hob eine Hand und die Erde erbebte regelrecht, als die gigantische Welle aus negativer Energie auf sie zuraste. "SILENT WALL!" Das Schutzschild baute sich um sie und Naru auf aber auf den gewaltigen Einschlag war sie nicht vorbereitet. Saturn wußte, daß sie dem Druck nicht lange standhalten konnte und traf eine Entscheidung. _Ich darf Naru nicht in Gefahr bringen und wenn ich jetzt meine Kraft freisetzte wird es nicht viel bringen._ Sie stabilisierte den Schild um Naru und legte ihren eigenen noch dazu, dann traf sie die schwarze Energie und ihr schwanden die Sinne.

"Sie sind immer noch hinter uns", brüllte Venus. "Ich weiß. Wir müssen zu den anderen. Zusammen können wir uns besser verteidigen." Vor wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Notrufe von Neptun und Merkur, sowie Jupiter und Pluto erhalten und ihren gleich dazugefügt. Sie bogen um die Ecke in einen Park ein und wären fast in Jupiter und Pluto hineingerannt. Ein kurzer Blick genügte und sie rannten aneinander vorbei und griffen die verwirrten Verfolger an. Aber mehr als Verwirrung erreichten sie auch nicht. Da tauchten Neptun und Merkur, verfolgt von einigen seltsamen Fischwesen auf. "Dann kann die Show ja beginnen", rief Venus. "Verteilt euch und laßt sie nicht zu nahe ran", erteilte sie schreiend die Befehle. "Seit wann machst du die Anführerin", fragte Uranus. "Seit jetzt! Los mach schon!"

"Okay." Uranus grinste noch zog dann aber einige Verfolger hinter sich er, als sie sich von Venus trennte. _Das wird noch schwer genug._

Das Eintreffen der Senshi gar nicht bemerkend, beugte sich Naru über Saturn, die langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam. "Alles in Ordnung?" Saturn stöhnte vor Schmerzen alles tat ihr weh.

"Genug jetzt. Nun kommen wir zu dir." Ein Blitz zuckte aus Kunzites Finger auf sie zu. Doch erreichten tat er sie nie. Plötzlich flog der regenbogenfarbene Mondstein heran und paralysierte den Blitz, dann fegte er weiter wechselte seine Farbe wieder zum leuchtende Weiß und betäubte der Reihe nach die Teufel. Zoisite wollte erbost auf Sailormoon feuern aber Mars hinderte ihn mit einem gezielten Feuerball.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du sie auch nur anrührst! Mit euren miesen und hinterhältigen Angriffen habt ihr diesen ruhigen Wintertag derart zunichte gemacht! Im Namen des Mondes wird das bestraft!" Das Mondzepter erschien. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

"Na wartet!" Unbewußt hatten sich die alten Pärchen wiedergefunden. Uranus und Neptun, Jupiter und Venus, Merkur und Mars. Pluto war zu Saturn geeilt und half ihr auf. Uranus und Neptun kamen auch hinzu. Mittlerweile waren die beide Generäle mit den inneren Kriegern beschäftigt.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Die vier Attacken verpufften wirkungslos in der Luft und Kaskaden von schwarzen Blitzen warfen die Senshi zu Boden. Bevor die Angriffe aber Sailormoon erreichten, brachte der auftauchende Tuxedo Mask sie mit einem beherzten Sprung aus der Gefahrenzone. Kunzite wollte nachsetzten aber ein Fingerschnipsen ließ ihn herumfahren. Auf der anderen Seite standen die drei Starlights. Erleichtert atmeten die inneren Senshi auf.

"In der Dunkelheit der Nacht – und im hellen Licht des Tages – wir sind jederzeit bereit!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarfighter!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarmaker!"

"Ich bin Sailorstarhealer!" 

"Gemeinsam sind wir Sailorstarlights!"

Ohne zu zögern griffen die Starlights an und auch die äußeren Senshi attackierten instinktiv.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Sechs Attacken von zwei Seiten, die sich ineinander vermischten und auf die zwei Generäle zuflogen. Doch die zwei verzogen keine Miene. Sie schwebten einfach nur in der Luft und als die Angriffe sie erreichten gab es einen lauten Knall und sie waren verpufft – einfach so. Entsetzt starrten alle sie an. Kunzite hielt nun einen kleinen schwarzen Kristall in der Hand, der jetzt in einem dunklem Licht schien. Merkur erkannte ihn gleich als die Kraftquelle. Jetzt griffen die beiden Generäle wieder an und diesmal konnte niemand die Senshi schützen. Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus erstarrten regelrecht in der Bewegung.

"Laßt sie in Ruhe", flehte Sailormoon. "Sicher", meinte Kunzite und deutete dann auf die vier äußeren Senshi, wenn ihr uns die Talismane gebt."

"Wir haben die Talismane nicht", versuchte Saturn es. "Es hat keinen Zweck uns anzulügen. Einige von euch besitzen Talismane. Gebt sie schon her, wenn ihr das Leben eurer Freunde retten wollt", befahl Kunzite. "Wir haben keine andere Wahl", flüsterte Neptun. "Ich weiß. Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht", sagte Uranus beunruhigt. "Gut. Wir akzeptieren", resignierte Pluto nun und legte ihren Stab auf den Boden. Uranus und Neptun taten es ihr gleich, ließen ihre Talismane erscheinen und legten sie dazu. "Sehr schön. Du auch!" Er deutete auf Saturn, die ihn ungläubig ansah. "Deine Sense! Los leg sie dazu!" Eine große Wahl hatte sie ja nicht und folgte der Aufforderung. Gleich darauf verschwanden die vier Waffen.

"Und jetzt." Kunzite lähmte auch die äußeren Senshi und er und Zoisite drehten sich zu Sailormoon um. "Wirst du sterben, Prinzessin!" Der Ausbruch negativer Energie raste auf Sailormoon und Tuxedo Mask zu. Es war offensichtlich, daß sie diesen Angriff wohl nicht überleben würden. Verzweifelt versuchten die Senshi sich zu befreien. Dann überkam alle die gleiche Vision...

"Kriegerinnen, schenkt mir eure Kraft! Bitte!" Der Hilfeschrei erreichte die toten Senshi und eine jede legte eine Hand an das Mondzepter. Aber nicht nur die inneren, sondern auch die äußeren Krieger hielten das Mondzepter fest. Um den Silberkristall herum erschien acht wertvolle Schätze und gaben ihre Kraft an den Silberkristall weiter. Eine grelle Explosion zerfetzte die Vision...

Und mit einem Mal wußte eine jede, was sie zu tun hatte. Das regenbogenfarbene Licht erfüllte die ganze Gegend und fing die negative Energie einfach ab. Die Erinnerungskristalle, ein jeder sah aus wie ein Regenbogenkristall in den Farben der jeweiligen Senshi, lösten sich und verwandelten sich in die acht Talismane. Bei Merkur eine Harfe, bei Mars ein Bogen, bei Jupiter ein Hammer und bei Venus ein Schild. Dazu die schon bekannten Talismane. Dann gingen die Kristalle wieder zurück und die Senshi öffneten die Augen.

Erschrocken erschufen Kunzite und Zoisite schnell einige Dämonen aber das war zwecklos. Venus nahm ihren Schild. "VENUS LOVELY DEFENSIVE PROTECTION!" Der orange Schild fing die zaghaften Angriffe der zwei Generäle mühelos ab und Mars und Merkur setzten gleich nach.

"MARS BURNING ARCHERY!"

"MERCURY AQUA HARP MUSIC!"

Getroffen landeten die zwei Generäle unsanft auf dem Boden und entschieden schnell zu verschwinden. Pluto nahm jetzt ihren Talisman und bannte die Dämonen einen Augenblick. Uranus, Neptun und Saturn nutzten die Möglichkeit und feuerten ihre Waffen ab. Nun war Jupiter dran. Der Hammer landete in ihrer Hand und sie legte die andere noch dazu und schlug dann auf den Boden. "JUPITER THUNDERHAMMER STRIKE!" Ein Blitzgewitter fegte durch den Boden und vernichtete alle übriggeblieben Dämonen.

Eine Lange Zeit war es still, dann brachen aber alle in Jubel aus. Der erste Schritt war getan. Die acht Talismane waren gefunden und nun fehlte nur noch der neunte für den Silberkristall.

__

Anmerkungen

Das nur die äußeren Senshi Talismane hatten, war schon etwas schade. Also habe ich dem ganzen Abhilfe geschafft. Bei Merkur und Mars merkt ihr schon, habe ich einfach nur eine verstärkte Version ihrer Supersailorwaffen genommen. Jupiters Spruch ist etwas mißraten, okay, aber es hat mir ja niemand eine Anregung geschrieben (nach "Stein des Lichts"). 

__

Kapitel 16:Silberkristall

Schwärze umgab sie. Wo war sie und wer war sie? Abrupt kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück. Das Funkeln und Glitzern des schwebenden Kristalls. Der Kristall! Sie mußte in haben und herausfinden, ob es der Kristall war, den sie suchte.

"Au!" Sonja hatte sich kerzengerade aufgesetzt, als sie aufgewacht war. Dabei hatte sie sich aber irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen. "Wo bin ich?" Offensichtlich war sie nicht mehr auf der Straße. Ihre Blicke glitten im Zimmer umher und sie erkannte zu ihrem Erstaunen, daß sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war und der Gegenstand, an dem sie sich gestoßen hatte, war die Dachschräge.

Stöhnend schwang Sonja ihre Beine aus dem Bett. "Wie kann jemand nur auf Dauer hier schlafen?" Es war ja nicht nur das Dach. Das ganze Zimmer war viel zu klein, allen voran das Bett. _Vielleicht hat Usagi hier früher geschlafen oder ihr Bruder._ Jedenfalls hatte sie ihre Zweifel, daß dieses Zimmer nur ein Gästezimmer war.

Sonja stand auf und ging zu dem kleinem Schreibtisch hinüber. _Es sieht aus, als ob vor kurzem noch jemand hier gewohnt hat. Vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre zuvor._ Sie wollte sich ja nicht in die Privatangelegenheiten ihrer Gastfamilie einmischen aber interessieren würde es sie doch. Ihre Eltern hatten schon immer geschimpft, sie wäre zu neugierig. Ihre Eltern. Neuer Schmerz stieg in ihr hoch. Was war, wenn sie den Kristall nicht fand?

"Denk nicht an so was", rief sie sich streng zur Ordnung. Fast beiläufig öffnete sie eins der unteren Schubladen. "Oh." Sonja hatte ein kleines, eingerahmtes Bild hervorgebracht, welches Usagi und Mamoru mit einem kleinem rosahaarigen Mädchen zeigten. Es schien fast so, als wären die drei eine Familie und die Kleine ihre Tochter. "Das ist absurd. Sie ist mindestens acht." Trotzdem sie würde Usagi mal ganz unauffällig fragen. Sonja steckte das Bild ein und zog sich dann um.

"Das war ein Rückschlag", sagte Beryl wütend. "Aber auch nicht mehr", fügte Kunzite hinzu. "Noch haben sie den letzten Talisman nicht, was bedeutet sie können den Silberkristall noch nicht zusammenfügen."

"Richtig." Zoisite trat vor und hob den schwarzen Kristall in seiner Hand. "Und es könnte sein, daß wir die letzte Trägerin bereits gefunden haben."

"Wer?" Königin Beryl sah auf das Hologramm in der Luft. Es zeigte eine junge Frau mit orangeroten Haaren, die ihr bis über den Rücken fielen. "Sie", fragte Beryl zweifelnd. "Ihre Biographie hat uns auf sie aufmerksam gemacht", erklärte Kunzite. Zoisite fuhr fort: "Das ist nämlich gerade das Interessante daran. Sie hat keine."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Ganz einfach", sagte Kunzite. "Es liegen keine Information über sie vor. Es scheint ganz so, als ob sie nie existiert hätte."

"Oder sie ihre Erinnerung verloren hat", fügte Zoisite hinzu. "Ihr meint... nun das würde einiges erklären."

"Und nicht nur das. Wir vermuten sogar, daß sie von Senta kommt", meinte Kunzite. Nachdenklich schloß Beryl ihre Augen halb. "Interessanter Gedanke. Überprüft es."

"Sofort. Es ist alles vorbereitet."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete Minako sich und lief hinter Usagi her. "Hey, renn doch nicht gleich weg. Was ist?" Usagi funkelte ihre Freundin an. "Wie kommst du nur dazu mich zum Volleyballkurs mitzunehmen?"

"Aber du hast gewonnen. Dein Team hat unseres besiegt und du warst gar nicht so schlecht."

"Das war jetzt aber nicht fair", beklagte Usagi sich. "Das nächste Mal, sag' mir wenigstens vorher Bescheid." Minako grinste. "Is' gut. Ich muß dann. Makoto und ich wollte noch in die Stadt. Oh, schau da vorne kommt Mamoru." _Na endlich etwas positives._ Mamoru kam gerade um die Ecke gebogen und winkte ihr lächelnd zu. Normalerweise wäre sie ihm ja entgegengerannt aber heute...

"Na, das nenne ich Timing", meinte Minako, als Mamoru bei ihnen ankam. "Ich geh' dann. Bis heute Abend, Usagi." Damit verschwand Minako auch schon mit langen Schritten Richtung Stadt. "Ja, sicher. Das überleg' ich mir dann nochmal", sagte Usagi für sie unhörbar hinterher.

"Was war los?" Usagi hakte sich bei Mamoru ein und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. "Ach, Minako spinnt. Zerrt mich nach der Schule zum Volleyballspielen", schnaubte sie mit nur langsam verrauchendem Zorn. "Sie hat es bestimmt nur gut gemeint", versuchte es Mamoru. "Klar doch", gab sie verächtlich zurück. "Ich finde ein bißchen Sport täte dir gar nicht schlecht."

"Das reicht", fauchte Usagi jetzt. "Fall mir nicht auch noch in den Rücken." Sie fuchtelt wild mit einem Finger umher. "Im Gegenteil", sagte Mamoru ganz ruhig. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich gerade zum Essen einladen aber da du ja gerade nicht in der Stimmung..."

"Zum Essen!" Abrupt hatte ihre Stimmung sich aufgebessert. Alle Qualen und blauen Flecke waren vergessen. "Du irrst dich. Meine Stimmung ist blendend." Er lächelte sie verschmilzt an. "Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Na komm."

Alles hätte sie ja erwartet aber das. Dieses noble Restaurant war wohl das größte, beste und zugleich teuerste der Stadt. "Darf ich hier überhaupt mehr, als was zu trinken bestellen", fragte sie schüchtern und sah sich um. Die Tische waren weit genug voneinander entfernt, daß sich alle Gäste ungestört unterhalten konnten. Etwas erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses orangerote Haar...

"Sonja", rief sie, was bewirkte, daß die anderen Gäste einen Moment zu ihnen hinüberschauten. Sonja bediente noch ihren letzten Kunden und kam dann zu ihnen hinüber. "Hey, Usagi." Dann sah sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zu Mamoru. "Du wagst es sie in dieses Restaurant zu lassen? Bei ihrem Geschmack?"

"Oh. So schlimm ist es auch nicht." Leicht verärgert ging Usagi dazwischen. "Seid ihr jetzt fertig, ja? Nebenbei, du arbeitest HIER?"

"Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?" Usagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast nur gesagt, du arbeitest in einem Restaurant... aber hier?" Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Und dabei habe ich dich halb verhungert gefunden. Unglaublich."

"Na, na. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich meine Mittagspause jetzt mache und mich zu euch setzte? Ich wollte euch beide nämlich noch etwas fragen."

"Klar." Dann fügte sie mit schelmischen Grinsen hinzu. "Wenn du die eine Hälfte der Rechnung übernimmst?"

"Das geht aufs Haus", wiegelte Sonja ab und Mamoru sah sie nun komisch an. Sie schien schon zu bereuen etwas falsches gesagt zu haben. Aber jetzt würde sie ihr keinen Rückzieher mehr erlauben. Mit einem triumphierendem Grinsen gab sie ihre Bestellung auf.

"Wollen wir was Essen gehen", fragte Ami. Minako und Makoto hatten rein zufällig Ami und Rei irgendwo aufgegabelt. "Du spinnst", sagte Makoto. "Da?" Sie deutet auf das teuerste Restaurant der Stadt vor dem sie standen. "Seit wann bist du Millionär", spöttelte Rei. "Ach, es waren nur tausend Yen, die ich bei dem Preisaufschreiben gewonnen habe."

"Welches Preisaufschreiben", kam es wie aus einem Mund. "Ich habe irgendwann mal ein Kreuzworträtsel gemacht, nur so zum Zeitvertreib. Gestern kam der Scheck."

"Der Scheck? Ich glaube es nicht, du hast vielleicht Mut, erzählst uns das so beiläufig", schnaubte Minako verständnislos. Ami wurde leicht rot.

Sonja präsentierte das Bild und wartet auf die Reaktion der beiden. Fast wie sie erwartet hatte, zuckten die zwei kaum merklich zusammen. _Also hat es etwas zu bedeuten._ Usagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat sie doch was vergessen."

"Das Photo haben wir schon früher gemacht. Vielleicht wußte sie gar nicht mehr, daß sie es hatte", meinte Mamoru dazu. "Also. Raus mit der Sprache. Wer ist sie?"

"Oh, nur meine Cousine. Ihr Name ist Chibiusa." So was in der Art hatte sie erwartet. "Das nehm' ich euch nicht ab. Sagt schon."

"Wenn du uns sagst, wo du herkommst", meinte Usagi nun trocken. "Oh..." Der Handel gefiel ihr nicht. Sie verurteilte sich innerlich, daß sie sich noch keine Antwort auf diese Frage ausgedacht hatte. "Ich..." Zum Glück kamen in diesem Moment Usagis vier Freundinnen in das Restaurant, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihr ablenkte. "Usagi?!?" Darauf folgten erst mal lange Erklärungen. Dann schlug sie vor einen größeren Tisch zu nehmen. Das stieß auf allgemeine Zustimmung. So machten sie sich daran, ihr Essen umzuräumen.

Gerade wollten Usagi und Sonja die letzten Teller holen, da legte sich vollkommene Finsternis um das Restaurant. Schwarzer Nebel breitete sich aus und nur ihre Sailorkräfte, die sie automatisch schützten, bewahrten sie davor ebenfalls bewußtlos oder tot, da war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, zu Boden zu fallen. Aber auch Sonja stand zu ihrer Überraschung noch unversehrt neben ihr. "Wir sollten uns vielleicht schnell verwandeln", raunte Minako, so daß Sonja es nicht hören konnte. "Vergiß es", sagte Ami. "Zu spät." Und tatsächlich tauchten Zoisite und Kunzite bereits aus dem sich lichtendem Nebel auf.

"Schau nur, Kunzite. Anscheinend haben mehr als gewollt unsere kleine Inszenierung überstanden. Euer Pech. Leider müßt ihr jetzt sterben."

"Was meinst du mit mehr als gewollt", fragte Rei erbost. "Oh eigentlich sind wir ja nur hinter ihr her, Sonja oder besser Sailorgalaxia!" Nur mit Mühe konnten die sechs Freunde ihre Überraschung verbergen, die sie vielleicht verraten hätte. _Wir hatten ja schon vermutet, daß sie..._

"Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen", sagte Sonja verständnislos. Kunzite lächelte böse. "Natürlich nicht. Wir wissen bereits, daß du dich nicht erinnern kannst." _Das würde erklären, warum sie andauernd verschwunden ist._ "Aber das ist egal. Jetzt..."

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Im letzten Moment wichen die zwei Generäle aus und blickten dann grimmig zu den äußeren Senshi. Usagi war unerklärlich, wie sie hineingekommen waren.

"Ich bin hierher gekommen im Namen des Uranus um die Welt vor allem Bösem zu beschützen! Ich bin Sailoruranus!"

"Ich bin hierher gekommen im Namen des Neptun um die Welt vor allem Bösem zu beschützen! Ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Ich bin hierher gekommen im Namen des Pluto um die Welt vor allem Bösem zu beschützen! Ich bin Sailorpluto!"

"Ich bin die Wächterin des Lebens und ich bin gekommen um dieses Leben im Namen des Saturn zu schützen! Ich bin Sailorsaturn!"

Die Generäle zeigten sich unbeeindruckt. Zoisite brachte wieder diesen schwarzen Kristall zum Vorschein und feuerte auf die äußeren Krieger, die instinktiv in Deckung sprangen. "Dann zu dir." Kunzite deutete auf Sonja und ein Blitz zuckte aus seinem Finger auf sie zu.

"Nein!" Usagi warf sich davor und im nächsten Moment war der Raum von silbernem Licht erfüllt. Wie damals, als sie Starlights vor Galaxia beschützen wollte und was ihr fast das Leben gekostet hatte. Überrascht sahen sie alle an. Usagi nickte ihren Freunden zu und griff nach ihrer Brosche.

"SILVERMOON MEMORY POWER, ..."

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"... MAKE UP!"

Der Blitz flog auf sie zu. Plötzlich stand Usagi zwischen ihr und dem Angriff und ein silbernes Licht ließ alle Angriffe verstummen und dann verwandelte Usagi sich in... Ja, in wen eigentlich? Langsam merkte sie, wie verlorene Erinnerungen wieder zurückkamen.

Inzwischen konnten ihre Freunde nicht viel ausrichten, auch Mamoru war zu einem seltsamen Typen in Frack geworden. Nacheinander wurde jedoch einer nach dem anderen getroffen und dann flog urplötzlich ein neuer Blitz auf sie zu. "Sonja, paß auf!" Aber es war zu spät, es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr auszuweichen. Und ohne Vorwarnung kamen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück...

__

"Ja, ich glaube, ich glaube an das kleine Stück Hoffnung, das auch in deinem Herzen ist. Komm zu mir!" Die Worte erreichten sie. Viel zu lange war sie hier alleine gewesen und jetzt plötzlich rief sie jemand, jemand den ihr anderes Ich hatte töten wollen. Und sie wollte sie. Es tat ihr so gut und sie spürte, wie dieses Mädchen die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Sie griff zu... 

Das purpurne Licht traf alle total unvorbereitet. Der Blitz verblaßte einfach und vor Sonja erschien ihr Sternenkristall – das Licht der Hoffnung. Es verwandelte sich in das Schwert, was sie selber schon einmal in der Hand hatte. Wie in Trance ergriff Sonja es und sogleich verwandelte sie sich. Der Anblick ließ sie immer noch etwas frösteln. So viel Leid hatte sie einst über diese Welt gebracht aber jetzt spürte sie deutlich diese friedliche, positive Aura. Das Schwert der Hoffnung erstrahlte und wie auf Kommando blitzten acht Lichtreflexe um sie herum auf und die übrigen Talismane schwebten vor ihren Besitzern.

"Acht Talismane vereint mit einem neunten", wiederholte sie laut die Worte ihrer Mutter. Die Senshi ergriffen die Talismane und jeder leuchtete in seinen Farben auf. Acht Lichtstrahlen schossen empor, dann traf der neunte auf sie und in einem kaum beschreibbarem Licht entstand der heilige Silberkristall. Das Mondzepter erschien in ihrer Hand und der Kristall schwebte hinein. Im gleichen Moment trug sie das Kleid der Mondprinzessin.

Zoisite und Kunzite fluchten und Zoisite versuchte ihr Glück. Aber de Silberkristall fing den Strahl des Kristalls ab und durchstieß den Kristall selber. Danach hob Serenity ihr Zepter: "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Das purpurne Licht wurde Weiß, dann Silber und hüllte die zwei Generäle vollkommen ein. Aber im letzten Moment schloß sich die schwarze Hülle um die beiden und verschwand mit ihnen.

Beruhigend legte Usagi Sonja eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir werden tun, was wir können. Aber erstmal müssen wir eh das Königreich des Dunkeln besiegen. Vielleicht reicht das auch schon."

"Danke, Prinzessin." Die Freunde hatten sich am Tempel versammelt um sich Sonjas/Galaxias Geschichte anzuhören. Aber sie hatten ja recht. Hier würde es sich entscheiden. Das Schicksal ihrer Welt und der Erde.

__

Anmerkungen

Irgendeine Bedeutung mußte ich Galaxia ja geben. Das war nämlich gerade das, was ich bei der "Stein des Lichts" selbst bemängelte. Galaxia war zwar da aber sie tat nicht mehr als gelegentlich zu helfen. Weder am Silberkristall noch zum Finale war sie maßgeblich beteiligt. So ist's doch besser, nicht wahr?

__

Kapitel 17:Der Sturm

Trotz des kühlen, verschneiten Winters war der Nationalpark immer noch ein hoch beliebter Platz für Pärchen. Wie auch für Usagi und Mamoru. Motoki mußte lächeln. Seine beiden Freunde gaben altersmäßig wohl das seltsamste Paar ab. In Gedanken erinnerte er sich daran, als die kleine, fröhliche Usagi plötzlich Arm in Arm mit Mamoru in die Spielhalle kam. Ihm fiel damals regelrecht die Kinnlade herunter. Usagi und Mamoru! Die zwei, die sich andauernd gestritten hatten, sobald sie sich nicht nur gesehen hatten.

Er hatte Usagis blonden Haarschopf schon von weiten erkannt und insgeheim mußte er zugeben, daß Usagi eine ziemlich hübsches Mädchen geworden war. Früher hatte sie ihn einmal geliebt oder es zumindest geglaubt.

"Na, trauerst du deiner alten Liebe nach?" Vor Schreck wäre er fast kopfüber in den Schnee gefallen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder doch? Zehn Jahre waren noch lange nicht vorbei. Leicht zitternd, in freudiger und hoffender Erwartung drehte er sich um...

"Reika!" Motoki machte einen Luftsprung und lief auf sie zu. Beide lagen sich erstmal mehrere Sekunden in den Armen. "Was machst du denn hier?" Mit einem glücklichem Lächeln antwortete sie. "Die Reitschule, bei der ich beschäftigt war, hat hier einen Hof aufgemacht und brauchte eine landeskundige und fachliche Leiterin."

"Du willst sagen, daß du..." Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. "Etwas abseits von Tokyo aber höchstens eine Stunde entfernt."

"Das ist ja phantastisch", erklang Usagis Stimme hinter ihm und sprach seine Gefühle aus. Bei dem Aufsehen, das sie erregt hatten, war es kein Wunder, daß Usagi und Mamoru hinter ihnen standen.

"Hallo, ihr beiden", grüßte Reika. "Motoki hatte dir gerade nachgetrauert."

"Hab ich nicht", protestierte Motoki, fiel aber auch gleich in das allgemeine Gelächter ein. Lange sollte die Freude nicht währen. Etwas flog auf sie zu. Er war nicht in der Lage so schnell zu reagieren aber Reika war es. Sie stieß ihn zur Seite und dann hörte er nur noch ihren Schrei. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah er einen Kristall über ihr schweben und einen blonden Mann, der ihn gerade an sich nahm. Blitzschnell war er auf den Beinen und ging zum Angriff über. Was auch immer der Kristall bedeutete, diese Person würde ihn nicht behalten.

"Zeus!" Aus der ausgestreckten Hand schossen merkwürdige Blüten auf ihn zu und kurz darauf fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Lachend verschwand der Mann. "Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit Kleinigkeiten abzugeben. Wenn dieser Test gelingt, werdet ihr eh alle sterben. Trotzdem..." Eine merkwürdige Schattengestalt erschien. "Der dürfte reichen für euch. Viel Spaß noch." Dann verschwanden die Blüten auch noch und nur die Gestalt war noch da. Gerade wollte Motoki sich wieder aufrappeln, da sah er wie Usagi vortrat. "Nicht, Usagi. Laß das", rief er. "Keine Angst. Das Ding ist gar nicht so gefährlich. Nur eine Kleinausgabe." _Kleinausgabe. Was soll das?_ Usagi löste die Brosche von ihrer Schuluniform. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, das diese Brosche sich, seitdem er sie kannte, einige Male schon verändert hatte.

"SILVERMOON MEMORY POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Das glaub' ich nicht. Usagi ist..."

"Ich stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Ein Liebespaar in ihrer Freude zu stören, ist nicht zu tolerieren! Im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!" Dann griff Sailormoon nach ihrem Diadem. "MOOON TIARA ACTION!" Der Dämon konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und löste sich auf, als der regenbogenfarbene Stein ihn traf.

"Reika! Reika, sag doch was", flehte Motoki. Er sah Sailormoon und Tuxedo Mask an. "Was fehlt ihr? Kannst du nicht etwas tun, Usagi?"

"Mal sehen." Der Silberkristall erschien und verwandelte sie in Serenity. Motoki war noch erstaunter aber das spielte im Moment keine Rolle. Serenity kniete sich neben Reika und legte eine Hand auf ihrer Stirn. Saturn war zwar die bessere Heilerin aber sie bezweifelte, das sie ihr helfen könnte. "Ihre Erinnerungen wurden ihr gestohlen", murmelte sie. "Es scheint auch eine Wirkung auf ihren Körper zu haben." Damit meinte sie natürlich die Möglichkeit, daß Reika sich in ein Monster verwandeln könnte. Doch das erwähnte sie lieber nicht. _Ich muß es verhindern._ Der Kristall strahlte und ihr Mondsymbol leuchtete. Das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Ein schwach goldener Strahl traf auf Reikas Stirn. Die Lebensfunktionen stabilisierten sich langsam wieder aber sie am Leben zu erhalten... Da spürte sie die andere Energie und sah zur Seite. Saturn hockte neben ihr und berührte jetzt ebenfalls Reikas Stirn.

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur voll konzentriert da. Dann erhoben sich beide. "Eine Zeitlang wird sie es schaffen", erklärte Saturn. "Wir müssen diesen Kristall finden."

"Richtig. Das heißt wohl, unsere Feinde haben unsere Angriffsplanung etwas nach vorne gelegt." Sie hatten eh vorgehabt anzugreifen aber nicht so schnell. Das Gesicht von Motoki war versteinert und einzelne Tränen rannen von seiner Stirn. "Keine Angst, Motoki. Wir retten sie schon", beschwichtigte Sailormoon ihn und hoffte, daß sie sich nicht irrte.

Der funkelnde Erinnerungskristall schwebte in dem Tank und seine Energie strömte in die brodelnde Quelle, in der sich Metallia befand. Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann jedoch drang aus den Tiefen ihres Gefängnisses ein Seufzer zu ihnen hinauf. Blasen stiegen auf und es blubberte an der Oberfläche.

"Sie wird noch mehr brauchen", sagte Zoisite, die Quelle betrachtend. "Aber der Test war erfolgreich. Ich denke ich weiß, wie wir an eine große Menge Erinnerungskristalle kommen", eröffnete Kunzite ihnen. "Wie?" Beryl wandte sich von der Quelle an. "Wir brauchen etwas, daß die Sailorkrieger nicht normal bekämpfen können. Ich schlage eine Art Wirbelsturm vor. Wir setzten ein Dämon ins Zentrum und jagen ihn über die Stadt."

"Eine gute Idee. So schnell werden sie keine Lösung finden. Er wird sie eiskalt erwischen."

Nun war also die Zeit gekommen. Oft genug hatte sie die Prinzessin und ihre Krieger unterschätzt aber jetzt war alles perfekt vorbereitet. 

Die meisten Vögel waren schon längst weg. Nur jene, welche im Winter nicht weiterzogen, zwitscherten noch vereinzelt. Der Boden war mittlerweile vollkommen schneebedeckt. Ihre Schritte galten eigentlich keinem bestimmten Ziel aber irgendwann kam sie auf eine erhöhte Stelle, von der man auf die Innenstadt hinabsehen konnte. Trotz des Schnees war der Himmel verhältnismäßig klar. Als Sonja die Zweige zur Seite schob und auf das Plateau trat entdeckte sie vier Personen, die sich erschrocken umgedreht hatten. Es waren Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru.

"Hast du uns erschreckt", meinte Michiru. "War nicht meine Absicht." Sie ging zu den Vieren hinüber und sah auf die unter ihr liegenden Stadt. Sonja spürte die wachsamen, zweifelnden Blicke auf sich. "Ihr vertraut mir nicht." Es war eine Feststellung und sie wußte es. Aber was sollte sie auch erwarten, nach dem was sie getan hatte. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann damit leben." Jetzt erst drehte sie sich um und sah in die nachdenklichen Gesichter. Bis auf Hotaru hatten wohl alle ihre Zweifel. Das jüngere Mädchen wollte auch etwas antworten aber Haruka kam ihr zuvor. "Ich glaube, du siehst da etwas falsch. Es ist nicht wichtig, was wir glauben. Die Prinzessin vertraut dir und das reicht uns." Sonja nickte verstehend. Soviel zur Loyalität. Mit so etwas ähnlichem hätte sie rechnen können. _Du hast sehr loyale Freunde, Prinzessin._ Sie wendete sich wieder der Stadt zu. "Wie sieht es aus? Greifen wir bald an?"

"Das ist wohl unvermeidlich", meinte Hotaru nun. "Nach dem was im Park geschehen ist."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Die Freundin von Motoki wurde angegriffen und ihr Erinnerungskristall gestohlen", erklärte Michiru. "Wir wissen noch nicht welches Ziel dahintersteckt aber ein schnelles Handeln ist unausweichlich", sagte Setsuna. Sonja atmete scharf ein. "Kann es etwas mit Metallia zu tun haben?"

"Davon gehen wir zumindest aus", bestätigte Setsuna. "Dann werden sie bald..." Sie kam nie dazu den Satz zu ende zu sprechen, denn dessen Ende manifestierte sich gerade in der Ferne am Horizont.

"Was ist das?" keuchte Haruka. "Es hat eine ganz starke negative Aura", sagte Michiru mit ihrem Spiegel in der Hand. Das Ding sah aus wie ein Wirbelsturm. Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und holte ihr Fernglas und sah nun genauer hin. Nein, es sah nicht nur aus wie ein Wirbelsturm, es war einer. Angefüllt mit reiner negativer Energie. Sie schwenkte zum Fuß herunter und sah vereinzelte Menschen, die vom Sturm erfaßt wurden. Einige Lichtpunkte waren jeweils zu sehen aber es war zu weit weg.

"Er stiehlt ihre Erinnerungen", bestätigte Michiru ihre Vermutung. Sonja steckte ihr Fernglas wieder ein und lief los. "Geht schon mal zu den anderen."

"Und was machst du", rief Haruka ihr nach. "Hilfe holen. Wartet nicht auf mich! Beeilt euch!"

"Dieser Sturm wird von innen heraus gesteuert", brüllte Merkur, während sie auf ihrem Computer herumtippte. "Und was können wir dagegen tun", schrie Venus zurück. "Wir müssen direkt ins Zentrum."

"Was? Aber dann werden wir doch auch vom Sturm erfaßt", protestierte Sailormoon. Mars unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. "Moon, jedes Sturmzentrum ist windstill."

"Dann beeilen wir uns", drängte Jupiter. "Wir können nicht mehr länger warten." Alle stellten sich in einen Kreis auf, ihre Auren flackerten. Fahles Mondlicht drang durch die Wolken und hüllte die Senshi in ihr Licht.

"SAILORTELEPORT!"

In einem blendend weißem Lichtstrahl verschwand das Sailorteam. "Zu spät und jetzt?" Neptun blieb stehen und blickte dem Sturm entgegen. Trotz ihrer Anstrengungen waren sie zu spät gekommen. Böse konnte sie den anderen nicht sein. Sie mußten irgendwann handeln.

Auf der anderen Seite direkt hinter dem Sturm standen Seiya, Taiki, Yaten und Sonja. "Sagst du uns jetzt wie wir ihnen helfen können?" Seiya war ungeduldig. Usagi da drin allein zulassen behagte ihm nicht sonderlich. "Eure Energie ist der meinen ähnlich, jedenfalls wenn ihr sie verbindet. Ich denke, wir können unsere Kräfte zusammenschließen und ihnen so helfen. Seid ihr bereit?" Alle nickten. "Gut."

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"GALAXY POWER, MAKE UP... und führe uns!"

Rotes, blaues, gelbes und goldenes Licht legte sich um die vier Sailorkrieger. "Konzentriert euch. Wir müssen auf dem Höhepunkt unserer Energie sein!"

Sie erschienen mitten im Zentrum und landeten weich. "Und jetzt", fragte Sailormoon und sah sich um.

"Das werde ich euch sagen!" Erschrocken fuhren die fünf herum. Hinter ihnen schwebte ein Dämon mit hellblauer Haut und schwarzem Brustpanzer. "Ich hatte euch eigentlich schon früher erwartet."

"Ach ja! Wünsche dir lieber wir wären nie aufgetaucht", rief Mars wütend. "MARS BURNING ARCHERY!" Der Feuerpfeil flog auf ihn zu, prallte aber an seinem Panzer ab. "Nein, das werdet ihr euch gleich wünschen!" Und urplötzlich tobte der Sturm auch im Inneren los. Die fünf Senshi wurden erfaßt und durch die Luft gewirbelt. Verzweifelt versuchten sie zueinander zu kommen aber es gelang nicht. Sie saßen fest, während der Sturm unaufhaltsam weiterzog.

Die Intensität des Lichtes war auf seinem Höhepunkt. "Jetzt! Vereinigt eure Kräfte!" Die Energien flossen ineinander. "STARLIGHT TELEPORT ATTACK!" Gleißendes Licht umgab sie jetzt und in einer gewaltigen Lichtsäule rasten sie mitten durch den Sturm. Die Explosion zerfetzte die Luftmaßen. Sanft sanken die Senshi zu Boden. Galaxia und die Starlights erschienen direkt vor dem konfusen Dämon.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

Die Attacken zerfetzten seine Panzerung. Dann zog Galaxia ihr Schwert und rammte es ihm mitten durch den Körper. Kreischend löste er sich auf. Jedoch der Sturm tobte weiter unaufhaltsam durch die Stadt. "Ich muß ihn stoppen." Mondzepter und Silberkristall erschien in Sailormoons Hand und sie wurde zu Serenity. Sie hob das Zepter über ihren Kopf und das Licht des Silberkristalls legte sich um den Sturm, kämpfte mit dem Widerstand und dann flaute der Sturm so schnell ab wie er gekommen war.

Alle atmeten tief durch, als der letzte Sturmausläufer vorbeizog und sich auflöste. Mit zitternden Händen sank Serenity zu Boden und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Sailormoon zurück. Die Senshi umringten sie und halfen ihr auf. "Pu, das war knapp", meinte Jupiter. "War doch ein guter Auftritt." Fighter sollte das Grinsen aber gleich wieder vergehen, denn in einer wirbelnden Wolke aus negativer Energie erschien Königin Beryl und neben ihr Kunzite und Zoisite.

"Ihr Narren! Eure Anstrengungen waren umsonst! Die Erinnerungen, die wir gesammelt haben, werden uns helfen Königin Metallia wieder zum Leben zu erwecken! Eure Tage sind gezählt!" Das grausige Lachen der drei Gestalten klang noch lange nach ihrem Verschwinden.

Die Senshi gingen zurück durch de Stadt. Auf ihrem Weg stießen sie auf die äußeren Sailorkrieger, die sich ihnen stillschweigend anschlossen. Auf beiden Seiten der zerklüfteten Straße, auf der sie langmarschierten, zeigte sich das pure Chaos. Menschen lagen reglos, ihrer Erinnerungen beraubt, auf der Straße, kleine Kinder riefen nach ihren Eltern, wiederum andere trauerten um die "Toten".

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit gingen sie weiter. Der letzte Kampf war nun unausweichlich.

__

Kapitel 18:Errettung

Dunkle Wolken hingen über Tokyo. Der Schnee hüllte die Stadt vollkommen ein. _Wie ein weißes Leichentuch_, dachte Usagi, schüttelte den Gedanken aber sofort wieder ab. "Ich hätte gleich alle zusammenrufen sollte. Wir hätten angreifen, sie vielleicht überraschen und vernichten können", warf Usagi sich vor. Oft genug war ihr damals der Gedanke gekommen aber sie hatte sich gefürchtet vor einem neuen großen Kampf, einem Kampf bei dem all ihre Freunde vielleicht sterben könnte. Nie wieder wollte sie jemanden verlieren. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten. Ihre Senshi, wie sie unter Schmerzen aber doch würdevoll verschwanden, als Galaxia ihre Sternenkristalle nahm. Auch all die anderen Male schmerzten.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Prinzessin", erklang die sanfte Stimme Sonjas hinter ihr. Sie stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah sie mitfühlend an. "Ich hasse es auch oft eine Sailorkriegerin zu sein aber wer außer uns soll die Welt sonst beschützen?" Usagi nickte schweigend. "Es ist Zeit, gehen wir", meinte Sonja und verließ den Raum, Usagi warf nocheinmal einen Blick auf die verschneite und halb verwüstete Stadt und folgte Sonja dann nach unten.

Fünf Minuten später waren sie fertig angezogen und schickten sich gerade an das Haus zu verlassen, da kamen ihre Eltern die Treppe hinunter. "Wohin geht ihr", fragte Ikuku besorgt. "Die Sache endlich zu ende bringen." Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter verriet mehr als Besorgnis. "Keine Widerrede, Mama. Irgendjemand muß es tun." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, bitte auch keine Abschiedsworte." Usagi versuchte stark und tapfer zu sein aber sie konnte die eine Träne nicht unterdrücken. Beruhigend legte Sonja ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Schon in Ordnung." Dann zu ihren Eltern gewandt: "Ihre Tochter ist ein sehr starkes und tapferes Mädchen. Ich verdanke ihr mein Leben. Sie wird es schaffen." Herr und Frau Tsukino sahen sich an und nickten dann. "Viel Glück", wünschten beide, dann gingen Usagi und Sonja wortlos Richtung Tempel.

Jeden Moment würden die Blitze sie erreichen. Sie kam sich so nutz- und hilflos vor. Die Entladung negative Energie traf auf das weiße Kleid, hüllte jetzt den Kristall ein und...

Schweißgebadet wachte Hotaru auf. Jetzt war alles ganz deutlich. Der gleiche Traum war es, der damals für ihre Wiedererweckung sorgte. War alles sinnlos? Sollten sie lieber nicht gehen? Nun, bald würden sie es herausfinden.

Leise schlüpfte sie in ihre Sachen und vergewisserte sich dann, daß ihr Vater sie nicht gehört hatte. Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna hatten ohne Widerworte akzeptiert, daß Hotaru ihre letzte Nacht vor dem Kampf bei ihrem Vater verbringen wollte.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Vielleicht wäre es besser bis morgen zu warten aber ihnen blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie machte sich auf den Weg.

"Es wird also wieder einmal Zeit. Seid ihr alle bereit", fragte Luna und bekam ein entschlossenes Nicken zurück. "Wir bleiben wohl besser hier", meinte Artemis. "Kommt aber bitte alle gesund zurück."

"Das werden wir", versprach Usagi und nahm ihre Brosche. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel.

"SILVERMOON MEMORY POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"... MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, ..."

"... MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, ..."

"MAKER STAR POWER, ..."

"HEALER STAR POWER, ..."

"... MAKE UP!"

"GALAXY POWER, MAKE UP!"

Die Delegation der dreizehn Senshi und Tuxedo Masks faßte sich an den Händen und bildeten einen großen Kreis. Nacheinander blickte Sailormoon jede ihrer Freundinnen an. Nur bei Saturn sah sie etwas Unsicherheit aber sie war doch genauso konzentriert wie alle anderen. Zuletzt fiel ihr Blick auf Tuxedo Mask. Diesmal waren sie nicht nur fünf unvorbereitet, schwache Mädchen, diesmal würde sie nicht gegen Endymion kämpfen müssen. Zusammen würden sie alles schaffen können.

Das helle Mondlicht drang, von ihren Kräften angeregt, durch die Wolkendecke und hüllte die Senshi in sein Licht. Die Kraft wuchs. "Heiliges Licht des Mondes", rief sie. "Führe uns auf unserem Weg für das Gute, beschütze uns auf unsere Reise und in unserem Kampf!" Das Licht strahlte jetzt immer heller, erreichte seinen Höhepunkt...

"SAILORTELEPORT!" Dann waren sie verschwunden, wieder auf dem Weg sich ihrem Schicksal zu stellen.

Königin Beryl schreckte hoch, als der Lichtblitz das Eis berührte und die Sailorkrieger freigab. So früh hatte sie eigentlich nicht mit ihnen gerechnet.

"Zoisite, Kunzite!" Die beiden Generäle erschienen. "Geht und haltet sie auf! Bald wird Königin Metallia erwachen." Die zwei verbeugten sich und verschwanden dann wieder. Beryl machte sich unterdessen schon auf den Weg alles vorzubereiten. Ob Zoisite und Kunzite sie nun aufhalten konnten oder nicht, die Sailorkrieger würden ihr direkt in die Falle gehen.

"Da vorn!" Merkur deutet auf den von negative Energie durchströmten Schild. "Und wie kommen wir da durch", fragte Venus unsicher. "Ich denke, wir setzen unsere Talismane ein", erklärte Galaxia. "Konzentriert eure Energie auf mein Schwert und ich werde sie vereinigen und weitergeben." Die anderen nickten zustimmend und ließen ihre Talismane erscheinen. Merkur zupfte kurz an ihrer Harfe und einen wasserblauer Strahl traf auf Galaxias Schwert, Rei hob ihren Bogen und von seiner Spitze schoß ein feuerroter Strahl, Jupiter nahm ihren Hammer und auch von seiner Spitze löste sich ein grüner Strahl, Venus Schild glühte im gelborange ihres Schutzsterns und sendete ebenfalls einen Strahl ab. Von Uranus' Schwertspitze, aus Neptuns Spiegel, von Plutos Wappen und aus Saturns Sense geschah dasselbe. Alle Strahlen vereinigten sich im Schwert Galaxias und dann ließ diese die geballten Kräfte der neun Talismane frei. Der in allen Farben des Spektrums leuchtende Energiestoß traf auf den Schild und zerfetzte die negative Energiebarriere.

Die Senshi stürmten los und näherten sich dem Krater, der den Eingang zum Königreich des Dunkeln kennzeichnete. Vor ihnen war ein breiter Korridor in dem Krater durch den sie hineinkonnten. Irgendwann kamen sie in einen großen Raum, an dessen sich der Weg in zwei verschiedene Richtungen teilte.

Merkur analysierte die Wege. "Der rechte führt wahrscheinlich zu den Kristallen, der linke zum Thronsaal."

"Gut", meinte Saturn, von einem unbestimmten Gefühl eines Hinterhalts geplagt. "Ich gehe mit Galaxia und den inneren Senshi zum Thronsaal vor. Ihr anderen kümmerte euch um die Erinnerungskristalle und kommt dann nach." Sie nickten zustimmend. Dort würde Saturn ihnen nicht helfen können. Es war besser, wenn sie mit der Prinzessin ging.

Nach der Trennung liefen sie einen schmalen Gang hinauf und kamen letztendlich wieder ins Freie an eine steile Klippe. "Eine Sackgasse", stellte Mars fest. "Aber das ist völlig unmöglich. Der Thronsaal muß hier sein. Die Werte stimmten alle, es kann also gar nicht sein. Es sei denn, dies ist..." Das Gefühl des Hinterhalts hatte bei Saturn zugenommen und Merkur kam nie dazu den Gedanken auszusprechen. Die Existenz der drohenden Gefahr traf Saturn und Mars aber da war es schon zu spät. "Vorsicht", stieß Saturn noch hervor, da verformte sich der Schnee unter ihnen zu einer glatten, abfallenden Rutschbahn. Unaufhaltsam fielen die Senshi dem Abgrund entgegen...

Schlitternd kam Uranus zum Stehen. Beinahe wäre sie in den Behälter hinein gerannt, in dem ein Erinnerungskristall schwebte. Neptun hielt hinter ihr an und dann kamen auch die anderen nach. "Du sollst doch nicht immer so schnell rennen", spöttelte ihre Freundin. "Du hast leicht reden." Sie sahen sich in der Höhle um. Mehrere Reihen von Tanks mit Kristallen darin standen in lange Reihen dicht an dicht um eine kleine, brodelnde Quelle herum. Schläuche hingen aus den Behältern und führten die Energie der Erinnerungskristalle in die Quelle.

"Scheint, als ob wir hier richtig sind", meinte Pluto. "Gut, fangen wir an und...", begann Fighter kam aber nicht weiter. Eine dicke Felswand fuhr krachend aus der Decke der Höhle und versperrte den Eingang. "Was...", machte Maker erschrocken.

"Willkommen, sehr verehrte Sailorkrieger", dröhnte Metallias Stimme aus der Quelle und hallte an allen Wänden wieder. "Es ist schön euch auch einmal kennenzulernen! Leider muß ich euch mitteilen, daß meine Energie schon fast aufgefüllt ist."

"Dann ziehen wir dir wohl mal den Strom raus", meinte Healer und Uranus machte mit gezücktem Schwert einen Schritt auf den nächstbesten Behälter zu. Im letzten Moment bemerkte Fighter den anfliegenden Schatten, sprang ab und riß Uranus zur Seite. Der Schatten flog kreischend über sie hinab. Zornig über den Angriff warf Neptun ihre Attacke. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" Der blaue Planet traf die vogelähnliche Kreatur und löste sie auf...

Kurz darauf erschien jedoch eine weitere und noch eine und noch eine... Bald war der halbe Raum mit Schattenkreaturen erfüllt.

"Ha! Ha! Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt mich überraschen zu können! Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß mit meinen Schattenvögeln!" Auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin, gingen die Schattenvögel zum Angriff über.

Sie stürzten weiter unaufhaltsam nach unten und als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug war, tat sich vor ihnen eine dunkle Sphäre auf und verschlang die Senshi. Sailormoon und Tuxedo Mask bremsten sich gegenseitig ab, auch die anderen taten ähnliches. Es brachte nur nicht sehr viel. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit fielen sie in das Loch und unter ihnen wurde plötzlich der Boden sichtbar. Boden war gut, denn dieser Boden bestand aus rasiermesserscharfen Spitzen, die nur darauf wartet jemanden tödlich aufzuspießen.

Saturn umklammerte ihre Sense, bereit alles notwendige zu tun, doch Galaxia kam ihr zuvor. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden erschien ihr Sternenkristall vor ihr in der Luft. "GALAXY LIGHT BUBBLE!" Aus dem Kristall strömte purpurnes Licht, hüllte sie augenblicklich ein und bremste ihren Fall.

Dicht über den tödlichen Speeren kamen sie zum Stillstand und schwebten in der Luft. Hoch konzentriert setzte Galaxia sie sanft auf dem ungefährlichen Boden daneben ab.

"Ihr seid ganz schön schwer, wißt ihr das?" Alle sahen zu Sailormoon, die leicht errötete. "Also an mir alleine lag es bestimmt nicht", meinte sie noch immer leicht unter Schock.

"Gar nicht schlecht", erklang eine bekannte (Kunzites) Stimme hinter ihnen. Saturn und die anderen sahen sich in dem fast vollkommen dunklem "Raum" um. Nur das pulsierender Schwarz der Sphärenwände strahlte einen matten dunkelvioletten Schimmer ab und das war neben Galaxias leuchtenden Sternenkristall das einzige Licht.

Kunzite und Zoisite materialisierten lachend vor ihnen. "Interessante Technik. Verrätst du mir mal wie sie geht? Oh, dazu wirst du glaub' ich keine Gelegenheit mehr haben. Wie schade", höhnte Kunzite. "Macht euch auf euer Ende gefaßt", drohte Zoisite und beide hoben ihre Hände empor. Sie schienen ihre Kraft aus der Dunkelheit zu zehren. Blitze tanzten um ihre Körper, bereit für den Ausbruch.

"MARS BURNING ARCHERY!" Der verstärkte Feuerpfeil aus Mars' Talisman flog auf die zwei Generäle zu und verpuffte einfach in der Luft vor ihnen. Erschrocken starrte Mars die beiden an und war außerstande dem darauffolgendem Blitzgewitter auszuweichen. Im letzten Moment hob sie ihre Hände vor das Gesicht und wehrte so einen Großteil des Angriffs ab. Trotzdem flog sie getroffen zu Boden und blieb dort schwer atmend liegen.

Den übrigen Senshi ging es nicht besser. Merkur, wütend über die Attacke auf ihre Freundin, setzte nach und als Venus den folgenden Gegenangriff mit ihrem Schild blocken wollte, traf es sowohl Merkur als auch Venus.

"Venus!" Jupiter schwang zornig und drohend ihren Hammer. "Na wartet! SURPREME, ..." Mit brachialer Gewalt hieb sie auf den Boden und die Blitzladung, die eben noch ihren Talisman umtanzten, waren plötzlich von der Sphäre aufgesogen.

"Naives Mädchen, eure Kräfte sind hier wirkungslos. Nimm das!" Kunzite war seinerseits mehrere Blitze auf Jupiter. Der ersten Welle konnte sie ausweichen, der zweiten aber nicht mehr.

"Nein!" Verzweifelt blickte sie auf die am Boden liegenden Senshi. "Hört auf, bitte! Warum tut ihr das?"

"Warum?" höhnte Zoisite. "Weil der Stärkere nun mal herrschen wird und wir werden herrschen." _So ein Unsinn_, dachte Usagi. _Metallia wird sie genau wie alles Leben vernichten._ "Ihr irrt euch. Das Böse kann nicht herrschen, es zerstört nur. Ihr steht unter Metallias bösen Einfluß, laßt mich euch helfen."

"Helfen?" Zoisite kicherte. "Oh, Prinzessin. Du willst immer allen helfen aber wir wollen deine Hilfe nicht, vielen Dank."

"Du hast uns lange genug geärgert", schaltete Kunzite sich ein. "Jetzt wirst du sterben." Tuxedo Mask stellte sich sofort schützend vor sie jedoch bezweifelte sie, daß die zwei Generäle sich davon aufhalten lassen würden.

"Sterbt!" Beide warfen eine riesige Kugel auf sie.

"SILENT..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Venus hatte sich aufgerappelt und hielt wieder ihren Schild. "VENUS LOVELY DEFENSIVE PROTECTION!" Diesmal war der Schild viel stärker und fing die Kugel ab, Galaxia trat hinzu und half Venus mit ihrem Sternenkristall. Obwohl sie Venus' Kraft beeindruckte, fühlte sich Saturn doch so unglaublich nutzlos. Nicht mehr schützen durfte sie jetzt, dabei wäre das für sie wesentlich einfacher gewesen. Die alten Zweifel keimten wieder. _Bin ich überhaupt noch zu etwas zu gebrauchen._

"Oh, doch. Ihr braucht Hilfe, glaubt mir", sprach Sailormoon mit fester, liebevoller Stimme. Sie ging innerhalb des Schutzbereiches auf sie zu und verwandelte sich dabei in Serenity. "Ich habe es gesehen, eure Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit ist tief in eurem Gedächtnis begraben. Erinnert euch!" Das Mondzepter samt Silberkristall erschien in ihrer Hand und Serenity hob es sogleich. Warmes, wohltuendes, purpurnes Licht erfüllte die Dunkelheit. Es war nicht blendend nur angenehm. Zoisite und Kunzite wurden von ihm eingehüllt und dann kam für alle sichtbar die Erinnerung zurück.

__

"An jenem Tag, an dem auf dem Mond ein Ball stattfinden sollten, reisten auch wir zum Mond. Unser Prinz war schon heimlich vorgereist.", erklärte Kunzite zu den Bildern. Jetzt sprach Zoisite weiter: "Aber wir kamen nie auf dem Mond an. Unser Sternenwagen, ein altmodischer Gleiter, der die Form einer Kutsche hatte, wurde von Beryl abgefangen. Während Jadeite und Nephrite ihr schnell zum Opfer fielen, hielten wir dank unserer gegenseitigen Gefühlen, über die wir uns nie ganz klar waren, ihren Versprechungen stand, bis sie uns letztendlich trennte und drohte den jeweiligen Partner zu töten."

"In der Hoffnung das Leben des anderen zu retten, gaben wir beide nach. Unsere Erinnerung wurden uns genommen. Doch unsere Gefühle blieben."

Zwei strahlende Lichter erschienen – ihre Erinnerungskristalle_._ Sie verschmolzen wieder mit ihren Trägern und die dunkle Aura verschwand und wurde durch einen hellen weißen Schimmer ersetzt. "Hab' Dank, Prinzessin", sagte Zoisite. "Wir sind immer bei euch. Eure Ehrlichkeit wird euch den Sieg bringen", fügte Kunzite hinzu. Dann wurden die zwei ehemalig dunklen Generäle zu zwei strahlenden Lichtern und schwebte zur "Decke". Als sie die Sphäre berührten explodierte die dunkle Blase in ihrem Licht und gab die Senshi vor dem Krater wieder frei.

"OK, alle zusammen! Jetzt", brüllte Pluto über den Kampflärm hinweg. Mit unglaublich schneller Koordination hatten die äußeren Senshi sich auf der einen, die Starlights auf der anderen Seite Aufstellung genommen. Verblüfft hingen die Vögel für ein paar Sekunden verwirrt in der Luft. Das reichte den Senshi.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO"

Die drei Planeten und die sich überkreuzenden Strahlen trafen gleichzeitig auf das Heer von Dämonenvögeln. Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall und dann war es vorbei. Wo eben noch die Vögel waren, zeugten nur noch Funken von ihrer Anwesenheit. Einige Sekunden blieb es still, in denen die Senshi durchatmen konnten, dann ohne Vorwarnung erzitterte die Erde. Schnell mußten die Sailorkrieger an den Tanks Halt suchen. Aus Metallias Quelle schoß ein gewaltiger Strahl dunkler Energie.

"Es ist soweit! Meine Energie erreicht ihren Höhepunkt! Nun kann ich nicht mehr aufgehalten werden!"

"Was macht sie?" Fighter starrte auf die Quelle aber konnte nichts annähernd lebendiges darin entdecken. "Sie setzt sich selbst in eine Abhängigkeit von ihren Kräften. Ihr Körper kann ihr Gefängnis noch nicht verlassen aber ihre Energie hüllt nun den gesamten Planeten ein und daraus zieht sie wiederum ihre Kraft", erklärte Pluto. "Was können wir machen", fragte Healer auf en schwarzen Nebel vor ihnen starrend. "Ich fürchte", sagte Pluto, "wir können gar nichts tun."

__

Kapitel 19:Der letzte Ausweg

Der Sturm aus dunkler Energie brach ganz plötzlich aus dem Krater. Die Senshi, die sich gerade entschlossen hatten zu den anderen zu gehen, schreckten zurück. Sailormoon klammerte sich an Tuxedo Mask und auch die anderen starrten ungläubig auf die ausströmende negative Energie.

"Noch ist es nicht vorbei", versuchte Galaxia ihnen Mut zu machen. Erstaunlicherweise löste sich Sailormoon zu erst aus ihrer Zurückhaltung. "Du hast recht. Gehen wir." Sie machte symbolisch einen Schritt auf den Krater zu.

"Ihr werdet nirgendwo hingehen", hallte Beryls Stimme durch die Luft. "Jedenfalls nicht dahin, wo ihr denkt!" Mars stieß eine Warnung aus aber da hatte die Sphäre – eigentlich eher ein Dimensionstor – sie schon verschluckt.

Die acht Krieger tauchten wieder in einer dunklen Blase auf. Aber im Gegensatz zu der von Zoisite und Kunzite schien hier eigentlich gar nichts. Es war vollkommen finster. Dann tauchte Königin Beryl auf. "Erkennt ihr die Schönheit der Dunkelheit. Spürt nun ihre Kraft!" Sie hörte ein fernes Donnergrollen und jemanden schreien. Es war Saturn, so glaubte sie. Im nächsten Moment blitzte ein purpurnes Licht – Galaxias Sternenkristall auf. Ihre Senshi folgten dem Beispiel und ihre Diademe schimmerten im Licht, ihrer Kristalle.

"Nicht schlecht. Nur wird euch das auch nicht viel helfen." Etwas abseits entdeckte sie Saturn, die schwer atmend auf ihre Sense gestützt kniete. Sailormoon eilte zu ihr. Unterdessen begann Mars, wie immer die impulsivste, mit einem Angriff. "MARS BURNING ARCHERY!" Der feuerrote Pfeil zischte auf Beryl zu, die sich noch nicht mal die Mühe machte symbolisch eine Hand zu heben. Der Pfeil zerfasert in viele kleine Funken.

"Ihr hast nichts verstanden, oder?" höhnte Beryl nun. "Dies ist eine dunkle Dimension. Kein Licht und auch nicht eurer Macht kann hier eindringen. Selbst wenn ich vollkommen schutzlos wäre, würdet ihr mir noch nicht mal einen Kratzer zufügen können."

"Wir geben jedenfalls nicht auf", entgegnete Jupiter wütend. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Wieder zuckte Beryl noch nicht einmal. "Es scheint ich muß euch beiden eine Lektion erteilen!" Blitze zuckten durch ihre Hände und schlugen dort ein, wo eben noch Mars und Jupiter gestanden hatten. "Dann eben mit Gewalt", meinte Jupiter, ihr Hammer erschien genauso wie Mars' Bogen. Ein verstärkter Pfeil und ein gewaltiges Blitzgewitter schoß auf Beryl zu. Diese wehrte beide Attacken ab und warf sie schallend lachend zurück. Getroffen sanken die beiden zusammen. Sich vor Schmerzen windend lagen sie auf dem Boden.

"Mars, Jupiter!" Sailormoon war außer sich, kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, aber diesmal würde sie nicht zusammenbrechen.

Beryl wollte nachsetzten, ihre Attacke traf jedoch auf Venus' Schildbarriere. Merkur analysierte bereits, suchte fieberhaft nach einer Schwachstelle. Da war ganz sicher eine kleine Lücke im Gefüge, sonst würden ihre Attacken ja gar nicht mehr funktionieren. Ihre Finger huschten über ihren Mikrocomputer. Doch bevor sie die Schwachstelle finden konnte, wurde es ihrer Gegnerin wohl zuviel. Mit brachialer Gewalt durchbrach sie Venus' Schild und im letzten Moment riß Venus sie zur Seite. Dabei verlor sie ihren Schild und Merkur ihren Computer. "Es gibt ganz sicher eine Schwachstelle, Venus", flüsterte Merkur ihr zu. "Versuchen wir es gemeinsam." Venus nickte. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Merkurs Wasserangriff legte sich um Venus' Herz und die kombinierte Attacke traf Beryl. "So langsam nervt ihr. Merkt ihr nicht, daß es sinnlos ist." Bevor sie aber irgendwas tun konnte, flog ein weiteres Blitzgewitter und ein lang anhaltender Feuerstrahl folgte. Merkur reagierte schnell und ließ einen Wasserstrahl folgen, Venus ihrerseits schoß ihren Halbmondstrahl ab.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Was soll das werden? Na gut, wie ihr wollt! Spürt meine ganze Macht!" Eine Welle aus schwarzer Energie flog zischend auf sie zu und verschlang ihre Waffen einfach.

"Nein", schrie Sailormoon und bevor die zweite Welle ihre Senshi erreichte, sprang sie dazwischen. Der Silberkristall blitzte auf und fing die negative Energie ab. "Hör bitte auf. Ich will meine Freunde nicht schon wieder verlieren. Bitte, das bist nicht du selbst. Du willst das doch gar nicht tun."

"Nein, Prinzessin. Ich werde herrschen und ihr steht mir im Weg."

"Sie hat recht, Beryl. Bitte hör auf sie", schaltete Tuxedo Mask neben ihr sich ein. "Da muß doch noch etwas menschliches in dir sein. Metallia kann nicht alles in dir zerstört haben."

"Du stehst unter ihrem Einfluß. Befreie dich davon", fügte Sailormoon hinzu. "Ihr irrt euch gewaltig. Ich war es, die Metallia erweckt hat", erklärte sie triumphierend aber Sailormoon ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. "Du belügst dich selber. Schau!" Unvermittelt hob sie das Mondzepter. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Aber es geschah nichts. Verblüfft sah sie auf den Silberkristall. "Aber warum..."

"Das bißchen an Kraft, was er hier noch besaß, ist in dem idiotischem Versuch deine Freunde zu retten erloschen. Jetzt wirst du bezahlen, daß du es gewagt hast uns zu stören!" Die Kugel in ihrem Stab glühte und ein verschlingender schwarzer Blitz löste sich.

Im letzen Moment sprang Galaxia dazwischen und wehrte den Blitz mit ihrem Schwert ab. "Du wirst der Prinzessin nichts antun. Zuvor mußt du mich schon töten."

"Das kannst du gerne haben", gab Beryl zurück und kurz danach prallte Galaxias, goldstrahlende Energie auf Beryls dunkle. Verbissen versuchte die Senshi standzuhalten aber schließlich wich ihre Kraft zurück und die schwarze Energie schoß ungehindert auf sie zu. Galaxia warf sich noch zur Seite, doch die Wucht des Ausschlags, schleuderte sie Richtung Senshi, wo sie benommen liegenblieb.

Ihr kam alles so verloren vor. Sie selber hockte einfach da, vollkommen hilflos. Beryl hob erneut ihren Stab, richtete ihn auf Sailormoon und Tuxedo Mask. Funken umtanzten ihn und plötzlich riß sie ihn herum. So schnell, daß niemandem Zeit zum Reagieren blieb. Die Ladung schlug genau da ein, wo die Senshi lagen. Sie hörte ihre schmerzerfüllten Schreie in dem tosenden Mahlstrom der Dunkelheit. Dann waren sie wiederzusehen, ihr Körper zerschunden, ihre Uniformen zerfetzt. Ihre Kristalle flackerten noch einmal, dann erloschen sie und die Dimension wurde wieder in absolute Finsternis getaucht. Sie hörte Sailormoon bitterlich weinen. Es war vorbei, dieser Kampf war nicht mehr zu gewinnen.

__

Saturn, gib jetzt nicht auf (Merkur).

Nur du kannst die Prinzessin jetzt noch schützen (Mars).

Du bist ihre letzte Hoffnung (Jupiter).

Wir verlassen uns auf dich (Venus).

Denk an deine Pflicht (Galaxia). 

Die Stimmen der gefallen Senshi drangen in ihr Bewußtsein. Sie spürte wie Beryl nun das zukünftige Königspaar angriff. Blitze zuckten durch die Dunkelheit. Dann erinnerte sie sich an Naru...

__

Es kommt nicht darauf an was man ist, sondern was du daraus machst... Du kannst auch Leben retten und schützen. All dieser schöne Schnee, die schöne Natur, willst du das sie untergeht? Einfach verschwindet, vielleicht wegen dir?

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang sei plötzlich den Blitzen entgegen. Ihre Sense leuchtete auf und die Blitze prallten auf das Schild. _Du hast viele Freunde, du hast uns alle. Wir lassen dich mit deinen Problemen nicht allein._ Das violette Licht ihres Schutzplaneten hüllte sie ein, ihre Haare flatterten zurück und gaben das Zeichen des Saturns auf ihrer Stirn frei.

"Was soll das?" schrie Beryl entrüstet über den Widerstand. Mir fester Stimme antwortete sie: "Ich bin die Wächterin des Lebens! Es ist meine Aufgabe dieses Leben zu schützen!" Sie hörte Sailormoon flehend ihren Namen rufen aber ihre Entscheidung war gefallen. "Das wagst du nicht", kreischte Beryl jetzt entsetzt. "Mein Pflicht gilt der Prinzessin und meinen Freunden! Ich lasse nicht zu, daß du so mit ihnen umspringst! SILENT GLAIVE..." Die weiße Energie erstrahlte von der Spitze ihrer Sense. Nocheinmal rief Sailormoon ihren Namen. "Prinzessin, bitte schütze diese Welt!" Sie verstärkte den Griff um ihren Talisman. Die unglaublich starken, zerstörerischen Energien pulsierten um sie herum. Sie würde es nicht überleben aber das war ihr egal. Und dann, in einem letzten Akt ihrer Freundschaft und Verbundenheit ließ sie die Sense niedersausen. Das weiße Licht breitete sich in einem Achteck aus, violette und weiße Strahlen durchbrachen die Sphäre...

"... SURPRISE!!!" In einer letzten gewaltigen Explosion verging ihre Existenz und riß die Dunkelheit der Dimension mit sich.

Uranus, Neptun und Pluto zuckten mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zusammen. Auch Healer spürte es gleich, dann zerfaserte die Säule aus negativer Energie und man hörte ein markerschütterndes Heulen von der Quelle, als Metallia ihre Energie entzogen und sie wieder zurück in die Verbannung geschickt wurde.

Blinzelnd öffnete Sailormoon die Augen und erkannte schlagartig, wo sie sich befand. Mitten im Universum!

Diese Galaxie war aber irgendwie anders. Sie sah sich um und erkannte, daß hier nur der fahle Schein einer explodierten Sonne leuchtete. Dies mußte Galaxias zerstörtes System sein.

Auch Beryl, die schützend einen Arm vor sich gehalten hatten, blickte auf. "Noch bin ich nicht geschlagen auch, wenn Metallias Energie verloren ist, wird die verdunkelte Galaxie mir genug Kraft geben." Blitze aus purer Dunkelheit umtanzten wieder ihren Stab und sie feuerte sie auf Sailormoon und Tuxedo Mask ab. Sailormoon hob ihr Mondzepter, sah ihren Geliebten kurz und ernst an. "Es geht nicht anders." Er nickte.

Der Angriff verrauchte und im hellen Licht des Silberkristalls kamen Prinzessin Serenity und Prinz Endymion zum Vorschein. Ihre Augen geschlossen hob sie ihr Mondzepter und dann öffnete sie sie. Es wirkte wie eine Kopie ihres ersten Kampfes, als die epischen Gewalten aus Licht und Dunkelheit aufeinanderprallten.

"Vergiß es! Alle Dunkelheit des Universums steht mir zur Verfügung! Mächte der unendlichen Finsternis hört mich!" Aber Serenity spürte den Widerspruch in ihren Worten. Nach dem Zurückschlagen von Metallia, kehrte das Licht nun wieder hierher zurück. "Gib auf! Was kämpfst du noch?"

"Ich kämpfe für meine Freunde, für Saturn, die sich für mich geopfert hat, für alle Menschen, die unter dir leiden mußten! Dies ist deine letzte Chance, laß dir helfen!" Beryl lachte nur laut. "Licht gegen Finsternis! Hört ihr mich ihr Mächte! Du Licht der Sterne, welches du Leben erschaffst, hilf mir!" Endymion hielt ihre Schultern, sie spürte seine Energie und die aufkeimende Lichtenergie. Aber noch war es zu wenig. "Kriegerinnen, schenkt mir eure Kraft, bitte!" Wie beim ersten Mal erschien ihre Senshi. Diesmal aber nicht als Geister sondern vollkommen lebendig. Auch Uranus, Neptun, Pluto, Galaxia und die Starlights waren da. Nur Saturn erschien von einer schimmernden violetten Aura umhüllt. Eine jede mit erhobenen Talisman.

"Wir kämpfen für die Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Für das Leben! Und für die Erinnerungen, die uns immer wieder Kraft geben!" Ein immer größer werdender Ring aus schimmernden Erinnerungskristallen bildete sich um sie. "Vereinigt eure Kräfte, Krieger!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

"MAKER STAR POWER!"

"HEALER STAR POWER!"

"GALAXY POWER!"

Von den gewaltigen Mächten angeregt, erstrahlte plötzlich die Sonne des Systems wieder von neuem. Alle Energien vereinigten sich aus den Talismanen und den Körpern der Senshi im Silberkristall.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Der grellweiße Lichtblitz erfaßte Königin Beryl. Schreiend löste sie sich auf. "Dir sei vergeben", flüsterte Serenity, dann hüllte sie das Licht ein.

Die sterbende Saturn lag auf dem Boden um sie herum die Geister aller Senshi inklusive Serenitys und Endymions. Sie würden nicht sterben aber Saturn würde es.

"Hotaru. Warum?" Serenity weinte bitterlich, während sie die sterbende Saturn in ihren Armen hielt. Die anderen waren ebenfalls den Tränen nah. "Tut...Tut mir leid. Aber... Aber es gab... keinen anderen Weg mehr."

"Hotaru."

"Bitte, Usagi, sag meinem Vater, daß es mir leid tut und ich ihn liebe." Tränen flossen aus Usagis Gesicht.. "Versprich mir, daß ihr die Welt immer... immer beschützen werdet. Ja?"

"Versprochen." Ihr Sternenkristall erschien und zersplitterte in tausend Teile. Langsam verblaßte sie und verschwand in Kugeln aus Licht Richtung Himmel. Man sah eine violette Lichtkugel, die sich erhob und trotz der Entfernung in einem Lichtstrahl wieder mit ihrem Schutzplaneten verschmolz.

"Wenn ich morgens aufwache, sehe ich wie der Wind in den schneeweißen Vorhängen von meinem Fenster spielt. Die Kuckucksuhr schlägt und sagt mir, daß es sieben Uhr ist. Ich höre schon wie Mama ruft. ‚Steh auf oder du kommst zu spät zur Schule'. Noch im Halbschlaf antworte ich ihr: ‚Laß, laß mich bitte noch drei Minuten schlafen.

Jeden Tag komm' ich zuspät zur Schule und die Lehrerin setzt mich zur Strafe vor das Klassenzimmer. Ich bekomme sehr schlechte Noten. Nach der Schule gehen wir noch ins Café und ich schaue mir die neuesten Partykleider in den Schaufenstern der Modehäuser an.

Und all diese kleinen Dinge machen mich wirklich glücklich. Wie gern würde ich dieses ganz normale Leben noch einmal leben." Während das Licht des Silberkristalls erst durch die zerstörte Galaxie und dann zurück und über ihren eigenen Planeten wandert, erschienen die übriggebliebene Senshi in einem Kreis, sich an den Händen haltend.

"So gern... Aber wir haben ein Versprechen gegeben. Wir werden diese Welt beschützen, so wie es unsere Pflicht ist." Serenity hob den Silberkristall. "Für die Zukunft, die Gegenwart und die Vergangenheit!" Das Licht verblaßte und erzeugte noch einen letzten Strahl, der die Sailorkrieger direkt vor dem Tempel absetzte.

__

Epilog

Leise pfiff der Wind um die Körper der Personen, die sich am Strand versammelt hatten. Sie standen auf einer kleinen zerklüfteten Klippe. Die Wellen schlugen gegen die Bucht und die Sonne begann hinter dem Horizont aufzugehen. Usagi stand zwischen Mamoru und Dr. Tomoe.

Jedem einzelnen gingen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Venus wollte doch noch soviel von ihr lernen, Merkur machte sich Vorwürfe keine andere Schwachstelle gefunden zuhaben, Jupiter war einfach nur traurig eine Freundin verloren zu haben. Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna hatte es neben Dr. Tomoe mit am schlimmsten getroffen. Die drei waren wie Eltern für sie gewesen und es fühlte sich an, als ob sie ihr eigenes Kind verloren hatte. Am aller heftigsten jedoch hatte es Naru, die stillschweigend dabeistand, erwischt. Sofort nach ihrem Tod, wußte sie Bescheid. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Teil von ihr abgefallen war und sich dort ein große Leere breitmachte. Rei stimmte ein leises Lied an, in das die drei Threelights bald einfielen.. Usagi hielt die übriggebliebene Sense von Sailorsaturn in der Hand.

"Auf wiedersehen Hotaru. Du warst immer eine gute Freundin. Wir werden dich niemals vergessen. Du bist gestorben damit andere leben konnten. Dein Verlust ist hart aber du wirst immer in unserem Herzen bleiben." Usagi sah zur Seite, wo sich stillschweigend eine Gruppe Menschen versammelt hatten, ihre Hände zum Gebet gefaltet. Es war sicherlich riskant aber hier nach würde sich sowieso niemand mehr daran erinnern können.

Sie warf die Sense weit in die Fluten. Dort trieb sie von den Wellen getragen auf den Ozean hinaus. "Du wirst uns fehlen. Ich hoffe nur, daß du da, wo du nun bist, ein friedlicheres Leben führen kannst. Lebe wohl. Lebe wohl."

Dann verwandelten alle Sailorkrieger sich und ihre Kräfte schossen zum Himmel empor und vereinigten sich dort zu einem großem Regenbogen, der den Ozean überspannte – in einem letztem Gruß an ihre gefallene Freundin.

__

Schlußwort

Die beiden letzten Kapitel hatten sicherlich für eine normale Folge Sailormoon Überlänge aber irgendwie mußte ich ja meine Gedanken unterbringen.

Muß ich noch etwas zum Schluß sagen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Für alle, die meine Geschichten bisher noch nicht gelesen haben, keine Angst, so leicht kommt Saturn uns nicht abhanden.

Ein Nachtrag zu dieser Version. Die Sache mit Zoisite und Kunzite beruhte eher noch darauf, daß ich diese Story zuallererst in dem Glauben geschrieben habe, daß Zoisite weiblich ist und dann nur die Anreden und Bezeichnungen geändert haben. Deshalb ist auch die Erklärung der Rekrutierung durch Beryl etwas mißraten gewesen. Ich glaube kaum, daß so was gerade damals erlaubt war. Außerdem möchte ich die vier Inners möglicherweise nochmal mit ihnen zusammenbringen.

So das war's dann. Ich hoffe mir ist endlich ein würdiger Nachfolger zu Sailormoon Sailor Stars gelungen. Den "Stein des Lichts" könnt ihr nun endgültig vergessen. Anmerkungen, Kritik, Lob (danke, Evelyn) schickt wie immer bitte an [Solarsenshi@gmx.de][20].

Bis irgendwann,

Euer Matthias

Der wahre SilberkristallÓ 1999 by Matthias Engel

   [1]: #Kapitel01NeuealteFeinde
   [2]: #Kapitel02UnerwartetesWiedersehen
   [3]: #Kapitel03TeufelinEngland
   [4]: #Kapitel04Semesterferien
   [5]: #Kapitel05FreundschaftwichtigeralsRuhm
   [6]: #Kapitel06VerloreneLiebe
   [7]: #Kapitel07Erinnerungen
   [8]: #Kapitel08KeinAusweg
   [9]: #Kapitel09AbschiedTeil1
   [10]: #Kapitel10AbschiedTeil2
   [11]: #Kapitel11EineschwereSchlacht
   [12]: #Kapitel12DieMachtderFreundschaft
   [13]: #Kapitel13KonzertmitÜberraschungen
   [14]: #Kapitel14DieSuchebeginnt
   [15]: #Kapitel15Talismane
   [16]: #Kapitel16Silberkristall
   [17]: #Kapitel17DerSturm
   [18]: #Kapitel18Errettung
   [19]: #Kapitel19DerletzteAusweg
   [20]: mailto:Solarsenshi@gmx.de



End file.
